


Tudo que eu mais desejei |ZURENA|

by ZuleZahir



Category: Vis a Vis El Oasis - Fandom, Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuleZahir/pseuds/ZuleZahir
Summary: O que aconteceu depois que Macarena entrou no helicóptero?Zulema morreu mesmo?Essa é minha primeira fanfic, por isso peço um pouco de paciência comigo por favor.As atualizações serão semanais sempre que possível.Espero que gostem
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 72
Kudos: 61





	1. Capítulo 1

"Que haces?", Macarena perguntou assim que viu Zulema parando de correr.

"Sal de aquí", respondeu Zulema, colocando as mãos nos joelhos, curvando assim seu corpo, ofegante pelo cansaço.

"Vamos!", Macarena insistiu, ela não entendia o que Zulema estava fazendo, na verdade ela estava desacreditando do que estava acontecendo, Zulema tinha um outro plano ou ela estava mesmo desistindo? Ela não sabia ao certo, mas já havia presenciado a árabe brincando ou até mesmo desafiando a morte.

Zulema estava doente, queria morrer, mas não aos poucos, deixando de ser quem ela era, não com um alienígena devorando seu cérebro até que ela nem se reconhecesse mais, numa cama de hospital, sentindo dor e sozinha.

A morena inclusive desafiou a loira à matá-la enquanto brigavam no quarto do hotel, "dispara" disse ela para Macarena parada à sua frente, com uma arma em punho apontando em sua direção, mas Macarena não caiu nesse jogo, ela não a mataria .

"Não", uma loira sussurrou balançando rapidamente a cabeça em negação, se recusando a continuar sem sua parceira, ela tinha uma expressão assustada, o olhar implorando para que Zulema não fizesse aquilo.

Ela não poderia simplesmente dar costas e deixar-la sozinha para morrer, era Zulema, uma grande hija de puta, uma mulher que praticamente tirou tudo dela, mas que também em contraste salvou sua vida, fez nascer de novo quando a tirou da lavadora, que chorou e gritou por ela enquanto seu corpo estava no chão da lavanderia sem respiração e sem batimentos cardíacos.

Foi Zulema quem soprou o ar para seus pulmões e massageou seu coração para que ele voltasse a bater! Isso era muito, elas tinham uma história juntas, de perdas, de traições, de brigas onde ambas se feriram e de várias das fracassadas de matar uma a outra. Elas se prejudicaram mutuamente, estavam quites e agora nada disso importava, tinha ficado no passado, pois também houve muita cumplicidade, ajuda mútua e uma parceria de sucesso até então.

Macarena não poderia deixar-la para morrer, porque era isso que estava para acontecer, com ambas, e Zulema sabia que elas não alcançariam o helicóptero, mas ela também sabia que pelo menos uma delas poderia se salvar e ela já tinha decidido quem seria.

"Tranquíla, no lo hago por tí, cuídate, ya no estás sola", Zahir disse com o esboço de um sorriso nos lábios, tentando tranquilizar Ferreiro, que balançava a cabeça em negação, incrédula, angustiada e até mesmo desesperada.

Seria esse ato de Zulema algo planejado, uma demonstração de poder, em que ela escolhia onde, quando e como morrer? Macarena não sabia, mas ela entendeu suas últimas palavras, "cuídate" não era apenas uma palavra vaga, era uma motivação de preocupação, uma recomendação, agora que ela não estaria mais lá para cuidar dela, caso fosse necessário ... "ya no estás sola ", que entrelinhas poderia ter diversos significados, seria um dos motivos para se cuidar ainda mais, poderia ser o motivo que impulsionou a decisão de Zulema, afinal, agora existia mais uma vida que dependia desse seu ato para sobreviver, mesmo não sendo o principal motivo no entanto ... também uma afirmação de que a puta rúbia não estaria mais sozinha neste mundo depois que ela partisse.

A primeira fala da morena no entanto, não causou efeito na loira, já que o que estava para acontecer a conta de seus pensamentos totalmente, uma tentativa de árabe de tranquilizar Macarena, ou mesmo isentá-la de culpa por partir sem ela, talvez até mesmo não dar a impressão de que aquilo era um sacrifício por ela, foi uma tentativa com falha, já que era possível ver no rosto da mais nova a relutância, uma briga interna entre correr e salvar seu filho e a mesma ou ficar e morrer junto com sua companheira de prisão, de crimes, de quarto e dos últimos anos de sua vida.

Foram segundos, os mais angustiantes e difíceis para uma loira, mas não restava outra escolha, não opcionais outras opções, ela deu um olhar para o árabe, mas não havia tempo para mais nada, para palavras nunca ditas mas que estavam lá, para despedidas , nem mesmo um abraço ... que apesar da morena não gostar de obtenção ou demonstração de afeto, certamente ela não teria negado, talvez fosse reconfortante e ela até mesmo quisesse, mas não poderia arriscar perder esse tempo por algo tão sentimental, algo que a deixasse ainda mais vulnerável, relutante e impotente.

Numa situação de perigo é o instinto de fontes que fala mais alto, e Macarena nesse momento possuía dois dos instintos mais fortes: o da sobrevivência e o da maternidade, e foi isso que a impulsionou, "Gracias", foi a única coisa que a loira conseguiu dizer antes de finalmente se virar e correr sem olhar para trás.

***************

Macarena corria sem parar, a adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo, uma mistura de sentimentos tomando conta de si, o medo de não conseguir escapar, de não conseguir proteger seu bebê e mais uma vez ver um pedacinho dela ser tirado de seus braços antes mesmo de ter nascido, a angústia pelo que ela sabia que aconteceria com Zulema, a não ser que ela tinha algum plano, ou algum tipo de milagre acontecesse.

Um milhão de pensamentos tomando conta de sua mente, o ar estava faltando, suas pernas querendo falhar, suas pupilas dilatadas, a boca seca, mas lá estava o helicóptero, mais alguns passos e ela finalmente chegaria, ela acelerou, e num só pulo ela alcança o assento e se arrasta sobre ele, "graças à Deus", ela sussurra trêmula colocando a mão sobre seu ventre ... ela estava a salvo e seu filho também.

Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra para o piloto decolar, não havia mais tempo, ou logo o exército de mexicanos alcançariam, e seriam o alvo de suas balas.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor se fez presente, apesar do barulho das hélices girando em torno do ar e do vento rugindo enquanto bagunçava os cabelos da loira, que agora se inclinava um pouco para olhar uma última vez para o deserto, à procura de um certo alguém, de olhos verdes e expressivos, dona de cabelos negros e pele branca. Finalmente ela a vê, seu corpo imóvel caído sobre o chão de terra fina e vermelha.

Macarena ficou estática por alguns segundos, a boca aberta como se um grito quisesse sair, mas estava preso no nó que se formou em sua garganta, uma testa franzida quase unindo sobrancelhas, os olhos arregalados, brilhando pelas lágrimas que se formaram, logo elas escorrem por seu rosto, no segundo seguinte ela volta a si, "volte" ela diz ao piloto.

"Não podemos apenas deixar-la caída lá", ela grita, "volta, volta agora, eu preciso tirá-la de lá".

"Não", ele grita, "essas foram as ordens, não voltar por ninguém, nem mesmo por ela", seguindo em frente.

"Não não não, puto elfo del infierno, querendo sempre estar no controle", ela chutava o banco a sua frente enquanto chorava sem acreditar que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Não podia ser, era Zulema, ela era imortal, ela sempre escapava, sempre, ela não podia simplesmente se entregar assim, morrer assim e deixar-la assim!

"NÃO", Macarena gritava, o peito doía, ela já tinha pessoas perdidas que ela amava, mas não assim, não fuziladas por um exército. A dor que ela estava sentindo também não era igual, era diferente, ela não sabia explicar, mas estava lá.

Os gritos aos poucos cessaram e deram lugar à suspiros profundos, quase soluços, lágrimas pesadas ainda rolando sobre o seu rosto, o vento secando cada uma delas.

Um vazio, uma sensação de solidão, de abandono, um desespero ... o que ela faria agora? Ela não tinha pensado nisso ainda, ela partiria sim, era certo, mas ela ainda não estava preparada, acreditava que ainda teria uma chance de se despedir, de talvez dizer algumas coisas que por orgulho nunca havia falado.

A loira agora tinha o olhar vago, parecia estar olhando para o céu, o pensamento distante de onde ela estava, uma expressão vazia, uma respiração lenta quase parando, como mãos pressionadas levemente sobre o seu ventre, como se estivesse tentando dizer ao seu bebê que estava tudo bem, que ele estava seguro.

Por um instante ela abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos com força, algumas lágrimas escapam involuntariamente e percorrem seu rosto, deixando um rastro molhado, ela sentida como se fosse navalhas cortando sua pele, nesse momento ela passa os braços em torno de si mesma, apertando com toda sua força, na tentativa de se acomodar em seu próprio abraço.

O piloto olha a cena pelo espelho retrovisor e se segue, ele tenta distraí-la lhe oferece a palavra, "ainda temos algumas horas de viagem até chegarmos ao destino", informou tirando Macarena de seu transe.

"Para onde estamos indo?" ela questionou se dando conta que ainda não havia pensado para onde iria, já que agora a morena não estava aqui, era ela quem deveria dar como coordenadas, que nesse momento nem mesmo ela sabia, mas uma coisa era certa, na Espanha ela não poderia ficar.

"Marrocos" disse o homem se concentrando apenas em olhar para frente ...

Macarena olha para ele um tanto interrogativa, mas então ela pensa por um momento, não que agora ela conseguisse raciocinar com clareza, mas ela pesou suas alternativas e possibilidades.

Ir para o Marrocos não era um desejo seu, era plano de Zulema e todas as entradas concordadas, e depois que chegassem lá cada uma estaria livre para ir embora pra onde quisessem.

Agora com a morte do pai de seu filho, a polícia da Espanha atrás dela e um narcotraficante a caçando com seu exército, a loira não tinha muita opção além de seguir o plano.

Ela não poderia procurar seu irmão, isso colocaria em risco a vida dele e sua família, e por culpa dela já havia perdido demais, ela não poderia viver e nem se perdoar se ele perdesse mais alguém que ele amava, ou mesmo se ela o perdesse .

"Ok vamos para o Marrocos", ela concordou.

***************


	2. Capítulo 2

O céu parecia uma pintura retratada nos quadros de paisagens, em tons de amarelo, laranja e rosa. O sol já estava se pondo, o som emitido pelas hélices do helicóptero, abafados pelos fones de ouvindo se tornara monótono, hipnotizante e até mesmo calmante, igual a uma canção de ninar, para a mente tão distante e anestesiada de Macarena.

Suas mãos repousando sobre as coxas, a cabeça inclinada para trás, recostada no descanso do banco, os olhos abertos, vidrados, piscando pesadamente de vez em quando. Uma expressão totalmente vazia, é impossível decifrar seus pensamentos neste momento.

Já passado se passado aproximadamente quatro horas desde que decolaram, agora era possível ver sinais de que o destino estava próximo, aparecido algumas luzes no horizonte que pareciam vindas de habitações, o que logo foi confirmado ao sobrevoarem por cima esses pontos luminosos.

A loira levanta sua cabeça e olha atentamente, alguns minutos após passarem pelo local preenchido pelas construções e seus habitantes, ela avista um lugar muito semelhante ao pequeno paraíso onde ela vivia até pouco tempo, ela se inclina para frente, buscando mais visibilidade ou indício de qualquer coisa que ela precisasse se preocupar, mas como únicas coisas que seus olhos enxergam, é que nesse paraíso havia uma casa consideravelmente grande no lugar de uma pequena caravana, não tão grande como uma mansão, mas suficientemente grande e sóbria. Era uma casa de dois andares, com pintura toda branca, portas e janelas de madeira, e uma escada que levava até a porta principal e por fim, alguns metros em frente a habitação, havia uma praia no lugar do pequeno lago.

“Onde estamos?” Macarena pergunta um tanto desconfiada e ao mesmo tempo espantada.

“Arredores de Rabat”, o homem responde já aterrissando a pequena aeronave.

“Esse é o destino?” Ela olha interrogativa

“Sim, é aqui que eu devo te deixar”, o piloto diz já desligando o motor.

Macarena desce esquadrinhando todo o lugar, esperando por alguma surpresa, claramente uma que não fosse boa, e logo ela vê um homem se aproximando, vindo de dentro da casa. Instintivamente ela leva a mão direita à parte de trás de seu corpo, precisamente na presa de arma ao cós de seu calça jeans, ela está pronta caso algum ataque aconteça.

O homem era um pouco mais alto que a loira, de corpo robusto, cabelos pretos e pele clara queimada do sol, aparentava ter uns quarenta anos, usava um traje típico da região, a jelaba, uma peça de roupa tradicional usada tanto por homens como por mulheres, que é basicamente uma espécie de robe largo e com mangas compridas, e trazia em uma das mãos uma bolsa de viagem, preta.

Macarena observa cada movimento, tanto do piloto, quanto do homem desconhecido, eles se aproximam e falam em uma língua desconhecida para ela, com certeza era árabe, porém ela reconhece uma palavra, ou melhor dizendo, um nome, Zulema. Então o piloto responde na língua de conhecimento da loira, “ela não conseguiu, as outras também não”, o homem olha indescritivelmente para Macarena e por um segundo abaixa a cabeça.

Nesse momento o estômago de Ferreiro revira, ela se vira levantando a cabeça, na tentativa de controlar a náusea que subia por sua garganta, ela respira fundo e se abana com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra está pressionado levemente seu abdômen. Após alguns minutos ela volta para o que estava acontecendo.

O desconhecido tirava um envelope de dentro da bolsa e seguro junto ao peito com um dos braços, o outro braço se estende entregando a bolsa para o piloto, “pode conferir se quiser” ele diz simplesmente.

“Não é necessário, Zulema sempre cumpria sua palavra”, o piloto junta os lábios esticando um sorriso pesaroso. “Então já vou” diz ele já se virando para subir no helicóptero.

“Espere”, Maca segura levemente em seu braço, “você vai me deixar aqui assim, com esse homem que eu nem sei o nome?”

“Minha missão era trazer vocês para cá, de agora em diante tudo será com Samir, esse homem que Zulema contratou para preparar todo o resto”, novamente ele se vira e entra na aeronave.

“Obrigada”, Maca agradece ao homem por tê-la tirado daquele deserto.

“Não precisa agradecer” ele diz ligando o motor e decolando.

***************

Macarena se vira na direção do desconhecido, esperando alguma palavra, uma explicação, alguma instrução talvez. A expressão curiosa, o corpo tenso, os braços esticados na lateral de cada lado de seu corpo.

"Você deve ser Macarena, la rúbia", o homem entrega o envelope, que até então ele abraçava junto a si, “amanhã cedo eu volto, junto com minha esposa, por enquanto tudo o que você precisa está nesse envelope. Já sabe que meu nome é Samir e fui contratado por Zulema, assim como minha esposa Aisha, que você conhecerá ”, ele se vira sem dar mais explicações.

A loira vê o homem sumindo. Ainda meio perdida ela abre o envelope onde havia um molho de chaves e documentos, obviamente falsos, um telefone pré pago e um pedaço de papel com um número e o nome de Samir.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta, nesse momento ela segurava uma identidade com uma foto de Zulema, porém sem uma tatuagem de lágrima, estava coberta com maquiagem, o nome no documento era Nuriya Hamadi, Zulema gostaria de poder usar o nome de Fátima, mas não poderia arriscar ser encontrada ao ser ligada ao nome de sua filha, no entanto, Hamadi é um sobrenome árabe bastante comum, não sendo motivo para desconfiança, mesmo sendo o sobrenome de Hanbal.

Macarena desliza o dedo pela foto, logo fechando os olhos apertando aspebras com força, como se quisesse impedir como lágrimas de saírem, foi em vão. Ela guarda o documento e procura pelo seu, encontrando facilmente, pois só iniciais esses dois. Zulema proposta apenas nelas, já que como outras seguiriam seus caminhos, então cada uma delas deve virar. A loira era sua parceira, então tudo foi planejado pensando nessa parceria, que até então, a morena não imaginava que acabaria tão cedo, após dois anos, e com uma loira dizendo que não queria mais essa vida.

Ângela Vidal, era o nome na identidade com sua foto, Macarena riu com a escolha do nome, foi tirado de uma série que elas assistiram juntas, e Zulema sempre dizia que um personagem parecia irmã gêmea de Maca. A loira gostou da escolha, nem mesmo ela teria pensado nesse nome, Zulema era uma caixinha de surpresas.

Ela sentir o vento frio arrepiando seu corpo, então se lembrou de entrar na casa ... o que será que ela encontraria lá dentro? Um misto de sentimentos a invadiu, insegurança, incerteza, medo, tristeza, solidão ... a morena não estaria lá pra recebê-la com suas piadas e ironias, nem seu sorriso sarcástico, porém encantador. Ela também não chegaria mais tarde reclamando da bagunça, da pia cheia de louça ou mesmo falando sobre como as pessoas são idiotas, por ter se aborrecido com alguém em algum bar.

Macarena subia as escadas lentamente, como se quisesse adiar o momento de encarar sua nova realidade, ela parou em frente a porta, respirou fundo e girou a chave na fechadura, abrindo a porta do refúgio preparado para receber como duas mulheres, que provavelmente estariam comemorando o sucesso de mais um assalto bem sucedido. Infelizmente dessa vez não foi ...

Nesse momento havia apenas uma, ou pelo menos parte de uma, já que a loira que estava um tanto ausente em pensamento, mas surpresa com o que ela vê. “Quando Zulema teve tempo pra preparar tudo isso? Desde quando ela planejava vir para esse lugar? ”Macarena observava tudo atentamente, a casa parecia nova, provavelmente reformada recentemente, pintura nova, piso novo de madeira, móveis novos, tudo em tons claros, como paredes brancas, iguais como do lado de fora, uma grande sala com lareira, um sofá enorme de tecido aveludado cinza claro, um tapete peludo cinza também, porém mais escuro, localizado bem no meio, entre o sofá e o painel com uma enorme tv. Faltavam alguns objetos de decoração, provavelmente a morena decidiu deixar para escolherem juntas.

À esquerda logo após a entrada tinha uma escada que levava para o primeiro andar, onde provavelmente ficam os quartos, à direita dava acesso à sala de jantar, com uma enorme mesa de vidro e os pés trabalhados em madeira, uma cristaleira repleta de taças e outros objetos de cristal, e um aparador com compartimentos para garrafas de bebidas, que aliás estava bem abastecido. Entrando na sala de jantar e virando a direita estava a cozinha, não muito grande, de tamanho suficiente para acomodar todas as coisas necessárias, era completa com vários equipamentos elétricos e utensílios, uma ilha no meio, onde se encontrava o cooktop em uma extremidade do balcão, de um lado da ilha ficava a pia e a lavadora de louças, do outro lado os armários e a geléia, e ao redor próximo dos gabinetes.

A porta ao fundo da cozinha dava na lavanderia, mas isso ela olharia depois, porque agora Maca acabou de perceber que sua boca estava seca, ela precisava de água, precisa horas que ela não comia nem bebia nada. Logo ela encontrou uma garrafa de água na geladeira, levando rapidamente à boca, bebeu sem parar, logo depois respirando profundamente. Ela não estava com fome, mais tarde ela supriria essa necessidade, pois agora ela precisa terminar o reconhecimento de território, e essa seria a parte mais difícil ... ver os quartos.

Durante anos elas dividiram mesma cama, seria estranho ter um quarto inteiro só para ela. Será que Zulema teria preparado o quarto dela, qual teria sido a escolha dos móveis, da decoração, da cor das paredes, das roupas de cama? A cama ... seria de casal?

Elas dormiram tanto tempo juntas, brigando por espaço e pelo cobertor, sim, elas dividiam o cobertor.

Subindo as escadas desanimada, Maca abriu a primeira porta à direita, paredes cinzas, uma cama de casal no meio, lençóis brancos apenas, não adquiridos objetos de decoração nem cortinas, ou qualquer outra coisa que indicasse de quem seria esse quarto. Haviam mais duas portas, uma do outro lado do corredor em frente a outra e a última porta no final do corredor.

Macarena abriu a mais próxima, em frente ao outro quarto, era praticamente igual ao outro, exceto por um objeto em cima da mesinha ao lado da cabeceira da cama, ela se aproximou, uma pequena gaiola de metal, pintado de branco, com um pássaro dentro artificial, um canário, Macarena adorava aves, principalmente essa espécie.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama segurando o objeto, ao lado do mesmo ela viu uma pequena manivela, girando-a o passarinho cantava e balançava em seu pequeno balanço, Maca sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos, lembrando-se do seu canário, que ela soltou antes de ser presa. Ela deu à ele a liberdade, porque logo ela perderia a dela.

Quantas lembranças esse objeto trouxe à tona, nesse momento ela queria odiar Zahir, por todo mal que ela causou à sua família e à ela, mas ódio era um sentimento que ela já não tinha pela morena há muito tempo, e esse gesto, significava muito para Macarena. Zulema sabia o quanto ela gostava desse bichinho, e o que representava para uma loira, ela se preocupou em agradá-la, e não foi a primeira vez.

Maca fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima escorrer ... logo ela colocou o objeto onde estava anterior, dando-se a cama e saiu de seu quarto, agora só faltava mais uma porta à ser aberta, porém essa se destacava das demais, que eram da cor natural da madeira, apenas envernizadas, essa era pintada de branco, isso deixou Maca curiosa, ela seguia devagar, deslizando os dedos de uma mão na parede, sentindo a textura e quem sabe buscando um pouco de apoio, então finalmente ela para em frente a porta misteriosa, um pouco hesitante abaixa a maçaneta e empurra devagar, quando acende a luz o seu queixo cai, os olhos se arregalam, e imediatamente ela coloca as duas mãos na boca em espanto.

A loira não consegue se conter, suas pernas falham fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão, Macarena não segura mais o choro, ela extravasa tudo nesse momento, diante do que ela acabara de ver ... esse quarto era diferente dos outros, as paredes não eram brancas, eram azuis da cor do céu, algumas nuvens pintadas no teto, igual na caravana, em uma das paredes a pintura de um sol e nas partes mais baixas, ilustrações de grama e alguns animais, uma girafa, um elefante e uma onça pintada. Na parede em frente a porta, três nichos em ordem decrescente na diagonal, dentro de cada nicho uma pelúcia, um leão, um urso e um tigre, na outra parede ficava a janela, decorada com cortinas de tule branco, e por fim, no meio do cômodo, um berço ...

Maca sussurrou entre a respiração cortada, agora sentada no chão ainda sem janela para se levantar, “só falta você”.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desejo que tenham gostado, sei que está um pouco maior que o primeiro, até por isso parei nesse ponto.  
> No próximo eu pretendo finalmente começar a nova fase.  
> Me deixem saber o que estão achando, comentem se vocês gostam de capítulos mais longos ou mais curtos.  
> Até a próxima atualização 😘😘😘


	3. Capítulo 3

Macarena permaneceu sentada no chão por alguns minutos, apenas até se recuperar da emoção e do choque que sofreu ao ver essa inesperada surpresa, ainda mais vinda de Zulema. A árabe nos últimos meses estava agindo de forma diferente, mais emotiva, sentimental e vulnerável.

A loira se lembra de que ela notou uma mudança de comportamento da morena no dia em que ela chegou em casa e havia uma cama elástica no quintal, Zulema estava esperando sobre ela, parecia estar com o pensamento distante, a resposta um tanto aleatória quando Macarena perguntou o que tinha acontecido para ela ter comprado uma coisa tão inusitada.

Zulema também estava mais calada do que de costume, muitas vezes nem respondendo como provocações que Maca costumava fazer à ela. Ela parecia estar distante, um olhar hipnotizado no invisível, inclusive já havia presenciado uma cena bastante estranha, Zulema parada em frente ao espelho gesticulando e falando coisas que ela não conseguiu escutar, mas parecia estar brigando com alguém, com seus próprios pensamentos.

Houve tantas outras coisas, atitudes que ela não esperava da mulher mais fria que ela já conhecido ... sorrisos, olhares e alguns gestos que demonstravam afeto para com ela, uma polaroid, a noite que passaram juntas apenas se deixando levar, sentindo uma uma outra. Mas nas últimas horas a morena havia superado todas as expectativas. Maca jamais teria imaginado que Zulema prepararia um quarto para o seu bebê, ainda mais depois de ter ouvido dela mesma que não se importava com ela e nem com seu filho.

Finalmente a loira tem consegue se levantar daquele chão, ela entra no quarto com os olhos bem atentos observando cada detalhe, ela desliza os dedos de uma mão sobre cada superfície, e acaba pousando as duas mãos em uma das laterais do berço, em seguida ela toca o lençol macio com estampa de bichinhos, acariciando com leves movimentos que se arrastavam para cima e para baixo, então um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

De repente ela precisa de ar, ela precisa sair para respirar, aquele quarto lhe causou muitas emoções, uma variedade de sentimentos que estavam sufocando. Lentamente ela se afasta sem dar as costas, ela apaga a luz e fecha a porta, logo depois se recostando na parede ela inclina a cabeça para trás, olhando para o teto e puxando profundamente o ar pelas narinas.

Macarena segue pelo corredor, desce as escadas na intenção de sair para respirar um pouco de ar fresco, ela queria um cigarro mas devido à gravidez estava evitando. Chegando na parte do baixo da casa ela avista uma porta ao fundo da sala de jantar, que ela não tinha visto antes. A loira caminha até ela, estava trancada, então ela retira o molho de chaves do bolso e experimenta uma por uma, finalmente encontrando aquela certa chave, ela abre essa porta e vê uma pequena área com uma escada, mais alta do que a que levava para os quartos no interior da casa.

Dava acesso ao segundo andar, e lá mais uma bela surpresa, um ambiente bastante familiar, um terraço com duas cadeiras reclináveis, paralelas uma à outra em cima de um gramado artificial, não havia cobertura, apenas o céu que neste momento está cheio de estrelas . Zulema obtida em cada detalhe, e transformou aquele terraço em um lugar que se parecesse o máximo possível com o teto da caravana, onde ela tanto gostava de aparecer o nascer e o pôr do sol, e as estrelas.

Maca se senta em uma delas, se reclina no encosto e relaxa, por um momento ela até se sente em casa, a casa que ela e a morena dividiram alguns até dias atrás. Agora ela se pergunta porque Zulema teria preparado essa casa pensando em todos os detalhes que a incluiam? Com certeza tudo foi planejado e preparado antes dela dizer para uma morena que não queria mais a vida que levava com ela. Uma loira percebe que uma morena não planejava se separar, por assim dizer.

Na verdade nem ela essa separação, mas tudo mudou depois que ela descobriu a gravidez, fruto do seu envolvimento com um homem que ela conheceu em um bar, em uma das noites em que Zulema e ela brigaram, e ela saiu para se distrair. Era pra ser só uma noite de diversão e talvez um pouco de prazer, mas eles mantiveram contato depois disso, o que acabou se tornando algo, que ela não sabia o nome ... logo depois por descuido aconteceu a gravidez.

Macarena reflete sobre como tudo mudou à partir desse momento, em que ela se deu conta de que o seu atraso menstrual aliado aos sintomas, só poderia ser gravidez, o que logo foi confirmado após ela realizar um teste, esses de farmácia mesmo. O resultado não poderia ser diferente, ela já esperava, mas desejava que não fosse verdade, porém estava lá, bem diante de seus olhos, um palito com duas listras em uma das extremidades, representado o tão temido resultado positivo.

Ela sabia que agora tudo teria que mudar, e isso a assustava muito, mais do que ter que cometer algum tipo de crime. Isso representa uma mudança no seu padrão de vida, nos seus costumes, sua rotina, mas acima de tudo, significava se afastar de Zulema, não que a morena fosse uma ameaça direta para seu bebê, mas porque permanecer ao lado dela significava insegurança devido ao estilo de vida que elas levavam, e Zulema não mudaria sua vida por um bebê que não era seu, certo?

Isso não deixava outra escolha para a loira, ela teria que abandonar essa vida, adrenalina, aventuras, os riscos ... uma morena! e tudo o que essa vida ao lado dela, e de assaltante procurada pela polícia lhe proporcionava, tudo que era o seu combustível para seguir em frente.

Mas e o quarto que Zulema já estava preparado, pensando em cada detalhe? Ela estaria disposta a abandonar o crime também e seguir a loira nessa nova jornada? Afinal só lhe restavam meses, provavelmente ela apenas quis garantir um lar confortável, aconchegante e seguro para Maca e o bebê, para quando o câncer finalmente a destruísse. Zulema queria passar o resto de seus dias com sua loira irritante ... seu lar afinal.

A escolha de Macarena a levou até onde ela está neste momento, mas não era pra ser assim, não era para acontecer da maneira que aconteceu ... Era Primeiramente para Zulema estar viva, naquela casa comemorando junto com ela, com uma garrafa de tequila na mão, dançando alguma das músicas que ela gostava. Maca sorriu imaginando a cena da morena pulando de um lado para o outro, levantando as mãos e sacudindo-as no ar de qualquer jeito, e balançando os quadris ao som da música agitada.

Depois disso elas se despediriam, da maneira delas, como se não tivessem importância uma para outra, sem palavras afetivas, mas que estava lá o tempo todo não pronunciadas, tudo dito através dos olhos, talvez um abraço, ou não, afinal Zulema ainda era traumatizada com o abraço de Macarena, era impossível esquecer um ferro de passar roupas quase esmagando sua cabeça por trás enquanto ela estava nos braços da loira. E então, depois seria o fim dessa parceria, e finalmente Maca partiria para sua tão desejada vida, uma casa de verdade, com seu bebê, seu futuro marido e talvez um cachorro.

Teria sido simples, se não fosse o fato dela descobrir que seu futuro marido era um policial que por coincidência acabou se apaixonando por ela, mas logo depois descobrindo quem ela era de verdade, uma procurada da polícia. Se ele não fosse tão certinho e não tivesse feito ela escolher entre ser presa ou entregar Zulema, talvez ele não tenha acabado morto pelos próprios colegas da polícia dentro daquele quarto do hotel Oásis.

Se também não fosse o fato de Zulema ter um terminal de câncer que estava destruindo dia após dia lentamente, fazendo com que ela não raciocinasse corretamente algumas vezes, como no dia do roubo no casamento, onde ela simplesmente inventou de querer dançar, talvez. .. agora ela estava aqui. Aquela dança deixou uma grande brecha para o que aconteceu a seguir, uma grande confusão com o tiroteio, dando em uma bala atravessando o quadrante direito inferior do abdômen de Flaca, ea noiva sendo levada como escudo e garantia de vida, o que claramente se tornado um rastreador bem no traseiro delas, e que certamente levaria Ramala à encontro-las.

Nesse momento, Macarena não sabe o que dói mais, pensar que ela partiria para começar uma nova vida, carregando uma dentro dela mesma e outra vida que estava se acabando para trás, mesmo que ela não soubesse ... ou percebemos que esss pessoa que ela estar deixando foi quem deu à ela e ao seu bebê uma chance de estarem vivos enquanto ela decidiu ficar e sacrificar a própria vida.

Maca entendeu aquela atitude de Zulema não foi um sacrifício para salvá-la, mas que mesmo assim a beneficiou. Ela sabia que uma morena tinha dolorosamente decidido que ali seria seu ponto final, porque o que mais ela faria se chegasse até o helicóptero? Para onde ela iria, quem estaria esperando por ela quando ela aterissasse? A loira gozada uma dor ao pensar nessas coisas.

Macarena acreditava que Zulema provavelmente teria passado o pouco tempo de vida que lhe restava, sozinha nessa casa enorme que ela preparou para elas e para o bebê, que provavelmente ela não chegaria nem a conhecer, mas que imaginando pelo quarto que a árabe preparou, ela gostaria de poder ver o pequeno ser dentro do berço que ela escolheu ... esse pensamento fez o coração da loira apertar, um pesar tomou conta de todo seu ser.

A agora loira se lembra das palavras últimas da morena, o significado de cada uma delas pesando em sua mente, um filme dos momentos que passaram juntas durante o tempo que durou uma parceria e o tempo que estiveram presas. Agora, Maca se sente mal por ter sido tão fria nas vezes que Zulema tentou se aproximar dela, sempre rebatendo de maneira seca as palavras ou as atitudes mais afetuosas da árabe. Não que ela não se importasse, ela só não queria deixar que a outra mulher soubesse que ela se importava, isso pareceria sinal de fraqueza e vulnerabilidade, algo que poderia ser uma arma fatal nas mãos de Zulema, e ela não poderia correr o risco de se expôr dessa maneira.

Com esses pensamentos, com as lembranças que pairavam agora no ar, como incertezas do amanhã e do seu futuro, assim como do seu bebê, Macarena estava exausta e acabou cochilando com a imagem da árabe em seus momentos finais, o sorriso dela tentando lhe trazer tranquilidade e certeza de fazer o que ela tinha que fazer, estava dentro de suas pálpebras, assim de olhos fechados, a imagem daquele sorriso permanecia lá, nos olhos de uma loira adormecida sobre uma cadeira reclinável, embaixo do céu estrelado, igual acontecera diversas vezes na van, porém agora, sem a morena para acordá-la.

***************

Algumas horas antes no deserto em Almería

Zulema vê a loira sumindo por entre as montanhas de terra e areia, mechas loiras balançando com o vento que corre na direção oposta à seu corpo, desaparecendo então por completo, Zulema se vira e instantâneamente o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios desaparece, e nos seus olhos o medo tomava o lugar do brilho que ocupava sua íris segundos atrás, a respiração pesada, o coração acelerado, pupilas dilatadas, a adrenalina correndo uma maratona por todo seu corpo, e os músculos contraídos.

Em outra ocasião ela disponível para atacar, como sempre fez, assim como um animal que se sente ameaçado faria, mas agora não, agora ela vê a figura dela mesma observando-a com aquele uniforme amarelo, “que vás hacer?” a alucinação pergunta simplesmente, quase que zombeteiramente.

"No lo sé" Zulema responde à mesma, “pero prefiero morir aquí que en el hospital”.

A decisão estava tomada, era o seu fim, e ela decidiu assim, ela foi contra tudo o que a sua alucinação dizia que ela faria, ela não matou nem Goya, Triana, muito menos Maca e seu bebê. Nem tampouco morreria numa cama de hospital! Ela viveu sem medo e também morreria sem medo.

A árabe se ajoelha curvando seu corpo para frente, ela se inclina para frente e coloca sua testa no chão, em seguida, murmura algumas palavras que parecem uma canção ou talvez uma prece à Ala, em árabe. Os carros a alcançam mas mantém uma certa distância, eles sabiam do que ela era capaz, sua fama percorreu diversos lugares, seus feitos eram inacreditáveis e assombrosos, ela era uma caixinha de surpresas, uma bomba relógio. Certamente pensaram que ela se auto explodiria levando todos pelos ares, fazendo com que fosse reduzidos à apenas uma névoa rosa, formada pelo sangue, pele, órgãos e ossos dissipados em micropartículas. Eles manteriam uma distância segura, até ver qual seria seu próximo passo.

Não era qualquer mulher à frente deles, era Zulema Zahir, uma das criminosas mais temidas da Espanha, ela não facilitariaia dessa maneira para eles, se entregar não era uma opção plausível na mente de qualquer um que conhecesse aquele escorpião. Mas lá estava ela, abaixada com seu resto na terra. Ninguém se vento mexia, um silêncio pairando sobre aquele lugar, até o havia parado para reverenciar à rainha árabe.

Tudo se passava em questão de segundos, logo ela se formou, mas nenhum dos homens se mexeu, ela soltou as armas, encarando seu destino, esperava que fosse rápido, porém sabia que seria doloroso, a dor de um tiro queima, e dependente de onde acerta, pode levar alguns minutos agonizando até finalmente a morte chegar.

Ela estava preparada, estava em paz e agora estava conformada, apesar da puta vida de mierda que teve, os últimos anos deram à ela tudo que ela não experimentou a vida toda ... ela teve um lar, ela não precisou fugir mais, ela confiou em alguém, e deixou alguém se aproximar, pouco a pouco, deixou esse alguém ir mais longe do que qualquer um jamais poderia ter ido, “puta rúbia eu deveria ter te matado quando pude” ela formar, “mas como matar minha gêmea vitelina como disse Altagracia? ”

Havia chegado a hora ... Zulema respira profunda

“Zuleemaaa !!! Um grito ecoou inesperado por trás de uma montanha de terra, chamando a atenção do exército de mexicanos que instantâneamente se viraram para olhar.

Zulema sorriu, elaia aquela voz, era a voz de Saray! “Mi gitana" ela vibrou silenciosamente, logo avistando sua hermana se aproximando em uma caminhonete, acompanhada de Goya em cima da carroceria levando em seu ombro um lança míssil, enquanto ao seu lado Triana empunhava um fuzil assim como Saray que estava na janela da cabine , enquanto sua esposa Maria dirigia.

Bastaram algumas palavras da cigana para que tudo acontecesse em questão de segundos, um grito saiu de sua garganta “a lo loco!”, Neste mesmo instante cada uma delas disparou respectivamente suas armas.

Os mexicanos não tiveram chance ao serem atingidos pelo míssil lançado por Goya, e pelos diversos tiros disparados pelas outras mulheres, elas não pararam enquanto não têm certeza de que todos estavam mortos. Não sobrou nem mesmo um para contar a história.

Após a confirmação de que não houve mais nenhum risco, elas esperavam que Zulema fosse até elas, para saírem o mais rápido possível daquele cenário de terror, porém uma morena simplesmente não apareceu. O pior passado pela mente da cigana, ela teria sido achada ou estava escondida atrás de alguma rocha?

Imediatamente ela desce do carro, “Zuulee" ela gritava entre os destroços que sobrado, mas não obtida nenhuma resposta, ela olha mais adiante e vê, caída no chão, imóvel. Saray se aproxima totalmente e se ajoelha diante da morena, “Zule” Ela sussurra segurando o rosto do árabe entre suas mãos, nenhum movimento, nenhum som em troca.

“Acorda bela adormecida, porque nenhum príncipe montado num cavalo branco vem te resgatar" ela brinca em meio como lágrimas, mas eu estou aqui, eu vim por ti, e eu iria por ti até a porra do inferno, então fique aqui por mim. .. a cigana chorava segurando a cabeça de sua hermana contra o peito.

As outras mulheres apenas observavam de longe aquela cena dilacerante, elas não queriam acreditar no que seus olhos viam e não queriam interromper aquele momento de dor da mulher que chorava por sua amiga, sua irmã que a vida lhe deu.

“Desde quando você acha que eu acredito em príncipe encantado?” uma voz fraca e rouca saiu da boca da árabe, fazendo Saray enxugar suas lágrimas e sorrir ...

“Desde que eu te vi caída nesse chão, com os olhos fechados igual a bela adormecida! Você me deu um puto susto seu árabe de merda "ela disse sorrindo com uma voz ainda entrecortada pelo choro de antes.

“Também estou feliz por te ver cigana" Zulema sorriu apenas com os lábios esticados, e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não poderia deixar nossa Zuzu morrer né gente! Ufa, agora me sinto mais aliviada, espero que tenham gostado 😅  
> Eu não sei descrever cenas de ação, nem sei se foi convincente, mas pelo menos a Zulema está mais viva do que nunca.  
> Algumas questões serão respondidas no próximo capítulo, senão esse ficaria ainda mais longo.  
> Até a próxima atualização 😘


	4. Capítulo 4

Saray queria se despedir da amiga antes que ela fosse definitivamente para o Marrocos, uma cigana sentia que precisava ver a árabe de perto e olhar em seus olhos, pois a luz que uma mulher estava estranha. Zulema liga para não colocar a cigana sob suspeitas da polícia, como ligações sempre são feitas de um celular pré pago, longe de onde ficava a caravana e geralmente são curtas, apenas para saberem que estava bem e que estava vivas, mas nenhuma delas entrava em detalhes desnecessários.

Mas enquanto estava no hotel Oásis depois do roubo no casamento, a ligação que a morena fez para Saray foi diferente, a cigana notou principalmente o tom de voz, como se a amiga estava se esforçando para não chorar, Zulema falava baixo e mais rouca que normalmente, ela perguntava as coisas de sempre, como estava Estrela, sua esposa Maria e ela ... até que houve um silêncio, curto mas suficiente pra deixar Saray intrigada.

"Que pasa Zule?" ela pergunta após alguns segundos.

"No pasa nada" Zulema responde já com a voz embargada.

Ela queria dizer tudo o que estava acontecendo, que estava morrendo pouco a pouco, que havia um devorador dentro de seu cérebro tirando dela toda sua sanidade, sua memória, sua capacidade cognitiva, estava sugando os seus dias de vida, e que além disso, agora também havia um narcotraficante e seu exército atrás dela e das outras mulheres.

Mas Zulema se pergunta por que ela faria isso? Por que ela levaria essa dor para a vida da única pessoa que ela sabia que a amava e que sofreria com essa notícia?

Zahir estava em um empasse ... pois já não aguentava mais guardar tudo isso para si, porém contar à outras pessoas, no caso, Saray e Macarena, não adiantaria nada, já que apenas receberia em troca algo que ela considerava desprezível, o sentimento de pena, afinal ninguém pode ajudá-la, então ela se conformou em dizer apenas o necessário.

"Vou para o Marrocos amanhã só queria que soubesse e também quero dizer que se não nos vermos mais ... Zulema faz uma pausa ... bem, o motivo é esse" ela sorriu tristemente, limpando rapidamente uma lágrima que escapou de seu olho .

"Zule te conozco, dime la verdad", a amiga insistiu, "em qual confusão você se meteu dessa vez?" Uma morena sorriu com o fato de Saray e conheceu tanto ao ponto de saber que ela se meteu em uma confusão, e das grandes. Zulema sabia que não conseguiria esconder sobre o assalto, então ela contou apenas o que ela achava que um sabre de cigana deveria, e que agora estava em um hotel no deserto em Almería com como outras esperando um helicóptero para resgatá-las. "

"Por Dios Zulema", Saray falava gesticulando como se um árabe podia ver-la, "você queria morrer ou o que? Porque isso tudo me parece um plano suicida!"

"Que graça teria a vida sem um pouco de adrenalina não é mesmo?! O dia que você me ver vivendo uma vida normal, pode me enterrar porque eu já estarei morta" a voz ainda mais rouca encheu o ouvido do outro lado da linha.

"Bueno, adiós gitana, te quiero mi hermana", saiu quase igual à um sussurro, Zulema estava se esforçando para não mostrar que estava chorando.

"Cuídate hermana, yo también te quiero", Saray disse de maneira preocupada, desligando a ligação.

A cigana conhecia a árabe melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, ela soube que algo estava errado, só não sabia o que. Ela sabia que Zulema vivia em um trailer com Macarena, por mais que não entendesse essa estranha parceria, ela aceitava porque sabia que sua irmã estava feliz como nunca havia estado antes. A amiga já não falava mais de querer ir para o Marrocos, estava bem na Espanha com uma loira oxigenada, então de repente essa idéia repentina vem à tona novamente, era sinal que algo não estava bem.

"Amanhã nós vamos para Almería, preciso ver Zulema antes dela partir", Saray avisou sua esposa.

***************

"Cigana já pode parar de chorar e me soltar por favor", Zulema tenta desvencilhar os braços da mulher, mas falha ao sentir uma tontura que faz se deitar novamente sobre as pernas de Saray.

"Zulema o que aconteceu? Tem sangue na sua cabeça", uma mulher fala assustada.

A morena leva a mão ao local que pulsava de dor e que derramava o líquido vermelho, quente e viscoso, "ai" ela geme com o contato de sua mão no ferimento.

"Não me diga que foi aquela loira patricinha que te acertou na cabeça e fugiu!" Saray falou com tom de voz bravo, "aliás, onde ela está?"

"Me ajude a levantar daqui", Zulema conseguiu se equilibrar sobre os cotovelo em seguida ao corpo, ficando sentada no chão até que Saray estendeu uma das mãos para puxá-la, enquanto a outra mão a apoiava por trás de suas costas, segurando em suas costelas.

"Macarena entrou no helicóptero" Zulema diz indiferente, como se ela incluiu apenas ido na padaria e logo estava de volta.

"Aquela filha da puta, eu mesma vou atrás dela e matá-la com minhas próprias mãos por ter aqui sozinha", Saray fala entre os dentes, mas se controlando para ajudar Zulema chegar no carro.

"Saray eu mandei ela ir", uma morena olha para uma mulher que a encara confusa.

"Depois você terá que me contar tudo direitinho, porque eu não estou entendendo nada", uma cigana fala com uma expressão um pouco intimidadora.

"Tudo bem, como a senhora quiser, só vamos sair logo daqui" Zulema diz pressiona o ferimento em sua cabeça enquanto apressa a amiga.

Um árabe havia desmaiado segundos antes dos tiros começarem, uma pancada da cabeça no solo causou um corte em seu couro cabeludo, o que gerou um abundante sangramento, devido a região de ser bastante vascularizada.

A pequena poça de sangue que se formou embaixo de sua cabeça, foi suficiente para levar a cigana para acreditar que sua hermana havia sido sido sido consumida e estava morta.

Chegando no carro todas comemoram por elas terem acabado com o exército de Ramala e Zulema ter escapado. A morena no entanto permanece calada e pensativa durante todo o percurso. Saray pega uma pequena toalha de mão dentro do porta luvas do carro e entrega para Zulema, assim ela poderia estancar o sangramento.

Goya e Triana se despediram e desceram depois de pouco tempo, ficando em uma cidadezinha, de onde elas iriam para um pequeno porto onde sair da Espanha pelo mar, mas elas ainda não tinham decidido qual seria o destino. Zulema agradeceu as duas por terem se arriscado indo ajudá-la.

“Obrigada por encontrarem o lança míssil embaixo da minha cama, não sei quando terrível, mas agradeço, apenas dessa vez! A próxima vez que pegarem algo meu, eu farei vocês se lembrarem da regra número cinco ”, a árabe deu um sorriso brincalhão e piscou um dos olhos.

***************

E finalmente lá estava uma caravana, que uma morena juntou que nunca mais veria, seu refúgio que a abrigava e a acolhia. O lugar para onde ela sempre voltava depois de suas aventuras, suas fugas, suas noites fora bebendo em algum bar, depois de se acalmar após suas brigas com a loira ... Quantas lembranças cabiam nesse pequeno trailer.

"Tem certeza que é seguro ficar aqui? Sabe que se quiser pode ir para minha casa", Saray falou preocupada e ao mesmo tempo assegurando à Zulema que ela não precisa ficar ali.

"É seguro, ninguém sabe desse lugar, apenas Macarena e eu ... Bem, agora você", Zulema dá de ombros.

"Entrem" a morena diz caminhando em direção à porta, logo em seguida abrindo a mesma.

"Só não reparem na bagunça, não temos tempo para arrumar, e de todo jeito, pensamos que não voltaríamos", ela fala um pouco decepcionada.

A esposa de Saray não quis entrar, preferiu olhar um pouco do paraíso ao redor e dar um pouco de privacidade para as duas amigas que não se viam há muito tempo. Certamente falando muito o que conversar. Ela precisava respirar e se recuperar do que havia presenciado pouco tempo antes.

"Isso é incrível Zule" diz Saray entusiasmada com o que seus olhos vêem com o pensamento de como deve ser maravilhoso morar numa casa sobre rodas, que você pode se mudar quando quiser escolher qualquer lugar como quintal.

"Sim é incrível mesmo" uma morena responde com o olhar vago, sacudindo a cabeça como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos.

"Saray, o que você foi fazer naquele deserto, aliás, como você me achou?" Zulema pergunta pra cigana que olha tudo ao seu redor igual a uma criança curiosa.

“Não é muito difícil encontrar um hotel no meio do deserto em Almería, só havia o El Oásis. Fui me despedir de você ... na verdade fui ver o que você estava escondendo de mim, e pelo visto são muitas coisas ... Quando cheguei lá quase cai para trás, vocês fizeram uma tremenda bagunça ”, Saray fala rindo da própria piada .

“Só sair três pessoas pra contar a história, uma era um esquisitão falando coisas sem sentido, e como outras eram Goya e Triana desesperadas procurando um meio de sair de lá. Foram elas que me contaram o que havia acontecido, ou parte disso. Não pensei em mais nada, apenas peguei as armas e fui atrás de você, queria ter certeza de que tinha conseguido escapar. ”

“Quando vi você se rendendo, eu pensei que merda ela está fazendo? Você não morreria se rendendo, não enquanto eu posso estar lá para você! Sua árabe louca, o que passou pela tua cabeça, achou que era a prova de balas ou esperava ser abduzida por Alá? ”, A cigana falava entusiasmada e curiosa.

“No lo sé”, Zulema respondeu de cabeça baixa olhando para o chão, parecendo também não saber essa resposta, “eu só fiz o que achava que deveria fazer”.

“Deixa eu ver se entendi direito ... Zulema Zahir ficou para se entregar um exército de mexicanos de um puto traficante e ser um escudo humano enquanto uma loira oxigenada fugia igual um bambi amedrontado te deixando sozinha para morrer! QÉ isso mesmo? ”Saray pergunta inconformada.

“Saray, eu não fiz por ela, eu fiz por mim ... É muito complicado para explicar e além preciso de um banho e descansar, não durmo direito há muito tempo. Ah, ela está grávida, então pense que fiz algo de bom nessa vida, afinal, crianças são sagradas lembra? ”Zulema diz já se levantando e deixando uma mulher boquiaberta e ainda mais confusa sentada no sofá.

“Zulema, essa conversa ainda não acabou ... Eu deixo você tomar seu banho e descansar, mas antes você tem que me contar como você conheceu a mãe daquele verme do Sandoval, e como você foi parar justo no hotel dela, você me deve pelo menos algumas explicações! ”

“Depois que você me deixará em paz?” A morena dá meia volta olhando nos olhos arregalados da mulher sentada à sua frente.

“Sí, te lo juro", ela mostra os dedos indicadores, cruzou-os e os beijou como sinal de juramento.

A árabe voltou a se sentar de frente para a amiga e começou a contar toda a história.

***************

Ama, mãe de Sandoval queria entender a morte do filho no dia da rebelião, na verdade ela buscava os culpados, ou melhor dizendo, quem ela considerava culpada, para poder se vingar. A mulher sabia através dos testemunhos que a rebelião havia sido liderada por Zulema e Macarena, sabia também que seu filho foi apunhalado por diversas detentas, porém elas não foram uma delas, mesmo assim, ela já tinha registrado em sua mente que só existia apenas uma culpada, Macarena.

A velha queria vingança, e pensava que a única que poderia ajudá-la era Zulema, inimiga declarada da loira, até onde ela sabia, então Ama decidiu visitá-la na prisão e lhe fazer uma oferta, a cabeça da loira por uma boa quantia em dinheiro quando Zulema conseguisse sua liberdade.

Zulema sabia que não teria ninguém esperando por ela do lado de fora desses muros, também não tinha nenhum dinheiro, era uma oferta tentadora, afinal ela já havia mesmo prometido matar Macarena depois da mesma ter atrapalhado tantas vezes os seus planos, tê-la prejudicado , ter quase a matado algumas vezes, além de sua família ter matado Hanbal. Motivos não lhe faltavam e agora havia também um incentivo.

Mas qual seria a garantia de que a mãe daquele verme cumpriria sua parte no acordo? Na verdade nenhuma, porém uma promessa é uma promessa, então com ou sem acordo ela mataria Macarena, sendo assim ela aceitou.

A velha lhe entregou um cartão, com seu telefone e endereço, Hotel Oásis, agora Zulema tinha um lugar onde cobrar uma dívida, se aquele lugar realmente existisse.

Obviamente ela não conseguiu matar a loira, e foi surpreendida quando viu a mesma mesma saindo de um carro, que parou bem dela no dia em que finalmente teve sua tão sonhada liberdade. Aparentemente Macarena esperou por ela enquanto estava fora, e foi de livre e espontânea vontade na prisão, embora não tenha admitido.

Saray ouvia tudo atentamente, de boca aberta e sem pergunta absolutamente nada, apenas absorvendo o máximo que pudia daquelas palavras tão inacreditáveis.

A loira a levou no cemitério para visitar o túmulo de Fátima, e logo veio a primeira discussão, um golpe desferido contra o rosto de Maca, e lá estava Zulema sozinha novamente.

Sem saber para onde ir, uma morena foi para o local indicado no cartão velho, guardado por via das dúvidas, que agora havia se tornado útil. E foi lá, no hotel Oásis que Zulema ficou até encontrar um emprego e um lugar para morar. Claro que ela teria que oferecer algo em troca, uma loira.

“O resto depois eu conto porque é uma longa história cigana, vou tomar um banho e tentar descansar, você e Maria podem ficar, já está anoitecendo, podem dormir na minha cama, eu durmo no sofá”, a árabe já estava parada na porta do pequeno banheiro.

“Agradeço o convite, mas conhecendo Maria à essa hora ela já deve estar ansiosa querendo voltar para casa, e Estrela está nos esperando, deve estar preocupada”, Saray diz se aproximando de sua amiga.

“Zule prometa que vai me ligar se algo acontecer ou se precisar de algo, a hora que for ... você não está sozinha, você tem a mim, e minha família é sua família também”, A cigana abraça Zulema a apertando aliviada por não ter perdido sua 'hermana'.

“Prometo cigana, obrigada”, Zulema conseguiu dizer com a voz um pouco cortada pela emoção, enquanto retribuía o abraço forte.

Enquanto secavam as lágrimas e se despediam, Maria bateu na porta já entrando vendo a cena tocante. Ela também abraçou Zulema e se despediu.

Zulema acompanhou como duas mulheres até uma porta, e quando Saray já estava entrando no carro, ela aponta para árabe e grita, “Zule, tú!”

Uma morena sorri com lágrimas nos olhos e também correspondente para sua cigana, “tú!”.

***************

Depois de um bom banho e seu familiar moleton com estampa de Elsa, sua calça de moleton e meias, sobre o teto da van Zulema recostou seu corpo cansado na cadeira velha reclinável, sobre o de gramado artificial, uma cabeça inclinada no encosto da cadeira, as pernas encolhidas com os pés apoiados no assento, os olhos contemplando as estrelas ...

A morena olha para a cadeira vazia ao lado, o cigarro entre os dedos, ela exala a fumaça de seus pulmões lentamente por entre os lábios. A loira realmente se foi, e apesar de ainda estar no mesmo trailer que ela compartilhou com Macarena até alguns dias atrás, não é mais a mesma coisa, agora Zulema não se sente apenas sozinha, ela também sente que não tem mais um lar .. . agora era apenas um trailer.

Ela tira do bolso da calça a foto que eles fizeram com um polaroid, e se mantém olhando por alguns instantes, um milhão de pensamentos invadem sua mente, Zulema não quer admitir, ela não quer aceitar o sentimento insistente que ecoa em forma de pensamento. .. a árabe aperta os lábios entre os dentes, para calar as palavras que queriam sair de todo jeito, ela fecha os olhos com força fazendo algumas lágrimas saírem e rolarem lentamente em seu rosto.

Sua tristeza é tão grande, que dói o peito, os lábios agora se soltam e as palavras saem, “só falta você”, ela chora. Enquanto ela está descansando seu corpo sobre uma cadeira reclinável, se acalmando de seu momento de 'fraqueza', o cansaço fala mais alto e Zulema adormece lá mesmo.

Debaixo do céu estrelado, com seus corpos repousando sobre cadeiras reclináveis e a dor da perda sufocando cada uma delas, as duas adormecem.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, se tiverem alguma sugestão podem deixar nos comentários. Obrigada à quem está acompanhando minha história, é muito importante pra mim, bjs e até a o próximo capítulo 🥰😘


	5. Capítulo 5

Tiros ...

Barulho das hélices do helicóptero girando no ar ...

“Cuídate ya no estás sola" ...

“El tiempo que pasamos juntas en la caravana, fue lo más parecido que he tenido a una casa” ...

“No hay porque huir se tienes un hogar" ...

Os olhos de Macarena se abrem repentinamente e arregalados, e ela se senta imediatamente com uma respiração ofegante, o coração acelerado ... ela olha ao seu redor, se lembra onde está e percebe que teve um pesadelo ... muito real para acreditar.

Ela sente a brisa fria arrepiar sua pele, ela decide descer e entrar, ainda estava escuro, era madrugada, estava frio.

Já dentro de casa a loira se joga no sofá, porque no fundo ela sabe que não conseguirá dormir, ela olha fixamente para a porta como se esperasse que à qualquer momento alguém entrasse por ela ... Zulema. Mas no fundo ela sabia que isso não aconteceria, nunca mais.

Macarena não entende os pensamentos próprios e sentimentos, ela não entende porque não está se sentindo como terapia que se sentiria ao partir e finalmente ficar longe da mulher que lhe causou tanto mal. Ela não está aliviada nem feliz e de alguma maneira, também não está se sentindo livre.

A loira se sente sufocada, angustiada, e ... solitária. Mas ela não quer aceitar esses sentimentos, ela não quer chorar, afinal, partir para longe de Zulema e recomeçar sua vida era o que ela queria, então ela deveria estar feliz, não?

Ela se levanta, anda de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cintura, às vezes reveza colocando-as na cabeça enquanto olha para o teto e depois volta a se sentar. Macarena permanece assim por algumas horas até finalmente ceder ao cansaço e ao sono que finalmente apareceu, então ela adormece ali mesmo.

Logo os primeiros raios de sol invadem o ambiente, fazendo com que uma mulher jogada no sofá com os cabelos bagunçados, abra os olhos vagarosamente, apenas até se acostumar com a claridade, porém ela estabilizada por alguns mais minutos antes de se levantar.

Quando finalmente ela se coloca em pé, ajeitando os fios, a porta da frente se abre fazendo-a instintivamente puxar uma arma do cós de sua calça e apontar para uma pessoa parada à sua frente, na verdade para as pessoas ... eram duas .

***************

“Saray pode até ter te salvado dos mexicanos, mas ela não pode te salvar de mim”, Zulema escuta da voz familiar, assim que abre os olhos ela vê novamente aquele fantasma de uniforme amarelo parado bem à sua frente. Ela finge não ouvir e apenas fecha os olhos enquanto respira fundo, então se levanta e se esticando os braços para cima.

“Joder! Eu sempre esqueço o quanto é doloroso acordar após passar a noite toda sentada nessas cadeiras ”, uma morena resmunga para si mesma.

Maca geralmente subia para chamá-la quando percebia que Zulema não estava na cama. Ela já sabia do hábito que a árabe tinha de ficar observando as estrelas enquanto fumava ou bebia, ou fazia as duas coisas, e depois acabava adormecendo.

No início a loira não se importava, pois tinha uma cama toda só para si, mas uma morena sempre acordava e passava o resto do dia se queixando das dores causadas pela postura incorreta, então ela achava melhor chamar a morena e permitir que ela use uma noite de sono decente do que ter que aguentar a mulher reclamando.

Agora não tem mais a rúbia para 'cuidar' dela, um árabe sacode a cabeça na intenção de espantar e outros pensamentos, e então ela desce como escadas para entrar na van e preparar um café, e depois poder pensar no que fará de agora em diante, sem a rúbia.

***************

“É você ... que susto me deu, pensei que poderia ser ... deixa pra lá”, Macarena coloca a arma novamente no lugar de antes, ela ainda não confia totalmente no homem, na realidade ela aprendeu a não confiar em ninguém .

“Perdão, não queria te assustar ... essa é minha esposa Aisha, nós viemos trazer algumas coisas que você vai precisar”, Samir diz justificando sua presença.

“Olá senhora, trouxe algumas roupas e alguns alimentos, Samir me contou que você veio sozinha, imaginei que precisaria de alguma ajuda" a mulher com olhar doce e acolhedor fala.

Aisha pessoal Macarena se lembrar de Sole, não fisicamente, pois uma mulher era bem mais jovem, talvez tivesse a mesma idade de Macarena, tinha cabelos escuros e longos até a cintura, preso numa trança de lado sobre o peito, pele clara e corpo magro, mas o jeito preocupado e cuidadoso como Sole, isso fez ela se sentir mais tranquila.

“Obrigada Aisha, isso vai ajudar bastante”, Macarena agradece e dá um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, mas suficiente para aparecer suas covinhas.

“Eu realmente preciso de um banho e me alimentar, eu não faço nada disso desde ontem", a loira fala expressando o cansaço.

Macarena pega como sacolas tirando como peças de roupa analisando se serviriam, ela percebe que são quase do mesmo tamanho das que ela usa, apenas uma numeração a menos, mas serviria por enquanto, até ela comprar como suas próprias.

Enquanto isso Aisha levava como sacolas com mantimentos para a cozinha, retirando-os de dentro das mesmas e guardando cada um em seu devido lugar.

Samir se aproximou de Maca e lhe entregou como chaves de um carro que estacionado nos fundos da casa, era usado, porém em estado perfeito ... serviria temporariamente para resolver as outras coisas que faltavam, coisas rotineiras e exigidas à princípio, até que finalmente a loira conseguiu de fato recomeçar sua vida e deixar seu passado para trás.

A parte do homem no acordo com a Zulema, agora estava completa. Os documentos falsos, a entrega da segunda parte do pagamento para o piloto, a casa do jeito que a árabe havia pedido.

Os detalhes das roupas de cama, mesa e banho, utensílios, móveis, eletrodomésticos e eletrônicos embutidos sido preparados por sua esposa Aisha.

Zulema confiava no homem, eles se conheciam desde a época em que a morena estava com Hanbal, inclusive chegou a trabalhar juntos, em um trabalhos foi a morena quem livrou Samir de morrer, e isso fez o homem se sentir em uma dívida eterna com a árabe, ele faria o que ela pedisse, e mesmo agora depois de 'morta' ele honraria sua palavra e seria fiel à memória da mulher à quem ele desviou sua vida.

“Gracias”, Macarena fala pesadamente aos dois parados à sua frente.

“Cuídate”, eles seguem simultâneamente já indo em direção a uma porta.

É a segunda vez que a loira escuta essa palavra em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

***************

Zulema está sentada no sofá do lado de fora do trailer, uma caneca de café em uma das mãos e na outra um cigarro entre os dedos. Seu olhar está distante, assim como seu pensamento, quem a visse assim poderia acreditar que ela estava olhando para o lago.

Essa hora a loira estaria dormindo ainda, emitindo os filhos que Zulema dizia parecer esquilos, uma morena triste por si mesma ao se lembrar dessa cena cotidiana ... Como será que Macarena está?

Se tudo correu como ela planejou, Maca estaria dormindo no quarto que ela mandou preparar para ela, na casa no Marrocos, a menos que ela incluída alterado o trajeto do vôo e incluído ido para outro lugar.

Samir não ligou para avisar sobre a chegada da rúbia, nem o piloto, mas talvez seja apenas porque eles acreditam que ela está morta, assim como Macarena, porque com certeza a rúbia a viuida no chão daquelaiada deserto, enquanto ela estava desmaiada.

Zulema não sabe ainda se deve ligar para Samir e perguntar ou se é o melhor que eles acreditamem que ela realmente morreu, afinal que diferença faria eles saberem que ela está viva? Macarena iria embora de qualquer maneira, e o fato da loira sabre que a morena não morreu, não mudaria sua decisão.

A árabe decidiu então deixar as coisas como estão, de qualquer forma ela estaria sozinha a essa hora, só não estaria nesse trailer ... Essa hora era para ela estar sentada na areia da praia, olhando para o mar, o sol aquecendo seu corpo e dando um pouco de cor à sua pele.

Ela fecha um pouco as pálpebras, estreitando o espaço entre elas, franze os lábios formando um bico, inspirando profundamente pelo nariz e em seguida expirando lentamente entre os lábios.

A morena termina seu café e dá uma última tragada no cigarro, jogando o que sobrou no chão, em seguida ela entra na van e para bem no meio, olhando tudo ao seu redor. Os braços esticados relaxadamente paralelos ao seu corpo.

Tudo está do jeito que ela e Macarena apropria ... Zulema vê a cama bagunçada que a loira não arrumou após se levantar, algumas peças de roupa da loira espalhadas por todo canto, “puta rúbia” ela pensa, uma camiseta com estampa de urso caída no chão ao lado da cama, ela se abaixa para pegar e sem perceber levanta a peça até o seu nariz ... o cheiro familiar ainda está lá.

“Joder, o que estou fazendo” a morena murmura jogando a peça em cima da cama, “a loira vai e a bagunça fica ... mais tarde eu junto tudo isso e coloco fogo", ela mente para si mesma, pois sabe que não conseguirá se desfazer das coisas da rúbia, pelo menos por enquanto.

“Ela se foi, assim como todos que entram em sua vida, você afasta todo mundo de você”, a voz da alucinação novamente.

Uma pontada na cabeça da morena, uma dor aguda invandindo de repente sua cabeça, um zumbido ensurdecedor faz Zulema fechar os olhos com força e apertar os dentes por alguns segundos. Ela permanece estática por mais um instante, até abrir sua gaveta e pegar o frasco com seus remédios.

Nesse momento ela não sabe mais se está realmente feliz por Saray tê-la salvado.

***************

Maca estava tomando seu chá matinal como de traje, sentada no sofá da sala, descalça e vestindo apenas uma camiseta, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque bagunçado. Por um momento ela até esquece dos últimos acontecimientos e sente como se ela pudesse encontrar uma morena sentada fumando em uma das cadeiras no terraço.

Ela estava um pouco mais relaxada após o banho, porém toda essa tranquilidade acaba no momento em que ela bebe o último gole de seu chá. Novamente a imagem daquele pequeno corpo caído no deserto aparece em sua mente, ea realidade toma conta de todo seu ser.

Era difícil acreditar que a mulher com quem conviveu durante anos de sua vida, dentro e fora da prisão, estava morta. Macarena não sabe o que está sentindo, ela só sabe que se pode não ter necessidade de sua parceira para trás, doeu ter que escolher, está doendo saber que Zulema Zahir se foi, ela não pudia ter partido, era Maca quem a deixaria, uma filha da puta que logo encontraria alguém para ser seu novo parceiro nos crimes.

A loira não percebe, mas está chorando, “joder! puto elfo del infierno ”... o peito dela está apertado como se há um peso sobre ele, um nó na garganta que não permite que ela grite, ela quer gritar, ela queria pelo menos poder se despedir, poder abraçar seu corpo desfalecido, apoiar a cabeça de Zulema em seu peito e dizer tudo que ela sempre quis mas nunca disse por orgulho.

Maca queria poder tirar Zulema dali, banhar o seu corpo, acariciar seus ferimentos e suas cicatrizes, limpar cada parte suavemente enquanto se despediria do escorpião ... Queria vestí-la com sua roupa favorita e beijar o seu rosto pela última vez, segurar sua mão e gravar cada traço de todo seu ser ...

Macarena só queria dizer à morena que a perdoava por tudo de ruim que ela fez contra ela, e pedir perdão por tudo que ela também fez contra um árabe, inclusive por todas as vezes que ela foi fria quando a morena mostrou todos os sinais de seus sentimentos por ela.

Ela também sente, mas como paredes que ela construiu para se proteger não permitia que esses sentimentos escapassem de dentro dela e nem que qualquer palavra fosse dita.

A loira chorava silenciosamente, apenas lágrimas rolando, o grito entalado na garganta, a dor apertando seu peito. Ela queria dar seu adeus à Zulema, queria estar perto dela até o último momento, até que seu corpo fosse sepultado.

Será que será o corpo dela ou ela ainda está caída naquele deserto? Será que ela terá um funeral? Ela não tinha mais ninguém, quem iria ao seu funeral? Ou os mexicanos a anunciado jogado numa cova qualquer para nunca ser encontrada? Esses pensamentos fazem o estômago da loira revirar e deixam ainda mais emotiva.

Macarena sobe como escadas e entra no quarto que seria o de Zulema, ali ela se deita de lado encolhida no meio da cama, igual a uma criança triste, ali ela permite chorar, como se cada lágrima de sua dor pode levar embora todo sofrimento que lhe atingia.

***************

A dor de cabeça passou e ao que parece a alucinação se foi ... Zulema agora consegue se levantar da cama e finalmente ir para o banheiro tomar o seu banho.

Ela pega sua toalha, separa a roupa que vai vestir e suas botas, depois do banho ela pretende sair, precisa se distrair, a vida não para e ela tem que usar enquanto ainda pode, Macarena estava vivendo, ela pensa.

Seguindo em direção ao banheiro, a morena não olha para trás, pois sabe que a loira chata não deve esparramada na cama como antes, e essa realidade dói, mais do que ela imaginava que doeria.

A árabe abaixa a maçaneta da porta e empurra roupa, em seguida, ela entra e tira cada peça de lentamente, como se estivesse adiando esse momento. O chuveiro parece ser o lugar onde todo mundo desaba, onde as verdades, as fraquezas, as fr possíveis e todos os tipos de sentimentos vêem à tona. Se você está feliz, animado, alegre você canta, se você está triste, ferido, frustrado você chora.

Nesse momento, Zulema experimenta uma mistura de sentimentos, em doses excessivamente altas, ela está no seu limite, são meses guardando todos eles no mais profundo do seu ser.

Macarena derrubou todos os muros que a morena construiu durante anos de sua vida, muros que ninguém jamais derrubou, talvez Hanbal, mas ainda assim, o sentimento por Macarena era diferente, não era tão simples, era bem mais complexo e também parecia mais completo.

Era amor e ódio juntos em um só, era calmaria mas que às vezes se tornava tempestade, era a normalidade que faltava nela mesma, a paz que ela jamais havia conhecido antes, era o lar que ela nunca teve, talvez não exista um nome específico para esse sentimento, pois não era um só, era uma porção deles que misturados, formava essa ligação praticamente impossível de ser rompida.

Zulema gira o registro do chuveiro e regula a quantidade de água que cai até que fique na temperatura que ela deseja, ela entra embaixo da água quente e os olhos se fecham com a sensação dolorosa sobre sua pele, ela regula para uma temperatura ainda maior, os joelhos de Zulema se dobram e ela se agacha apoiando à mão na parede.

A água fervente caindo sobre sua pele, queimando cada célula que toca em seu dorso, o tecido epitelial fino e branco se tornando vermelho e se rompendo, algumas bolhas se formando mas Zulema espera ali imóvel, como lágrimas de dor escorrendo dos seus olhos, a dor física substituindo a dor emocional, a mulher grita com toda sua força, jogando para fora tudo o que estava lhe afligindo. Pelo menos por enquanto.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤧🤧🤧 eu me emocionei muito escrevendo esse capítulo, para mim foi como se eu estivesse sentindo toda a dor delas 💔
> 
> Espero vocês tenham gostado, apesar de ser mais um capítulo triste, é um momento transitório para nossas meninas.
> 
> Já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo e prometo que darei um alívio na história trazendo um mimo para vcs 🥰
> 
> Vou tentar postar ainda hoje, no máximo amanhã, até lá 😘😘😘


	6. Capítulo 6

Os sonhos refletem os nossos desejos mais profundos, eles são reproduzidos pelo nosso subconsciente quando estamos no mais profundo estado de relaxamento. Por outro lado, os sonhos também expressam os nossos maiores medos, confusões, dúvidas ou simplesmente coisas que não entendemos.

Já se passou um mês desde que Macarena chegou ao Marrocos, ela já havia feito grande parte das coisas que precisavam ser feita ... já foi à cidade, disfarçada é claro, como sempre, desde que se transformou numa fugitiva a loira sempre usava peruca quando precis se exportar, mesmo usando identidade falsa. Macarena comprou roupas novas, objetos para decoração da casa, algumas coisas para seu bebê, como chupeta, mamadeira, babá eletrônica, banheira e até mesmo roupinhas de cor neutra, não que ela se preocupa com essa besteira de rosa é para meninas e azul para meninos ', é que simplesmente algumas cores não eram do seu agrado, e rosa era uma delas.

Tudo isso ela conseguiu com o dinheiro da venda de alguns diamantes, os malditos diamantes ... Porém se não fossem esses malditos diamantes, provavelmente ela teria que encontrar algum emprego, talvez caixa de supermercado como Zulema havia sugerido ironicamente, pois todo seu dinheiro havia ficado na Espanha, enterrado próximo ao trailer.

Como se alguém fosse dar emprego para uma estrangeira, grávida além de tudo! E mesmo que alguém lhe fizesse essa bondade, não parecia muito seguro para Macarena ficar tão exposta num local cheio de câmeras e pessoas que podem identificar seu rosto facilmente, mesmo usando peruca e um crachá com outro nome.

Havia um número gravado na agenda do celular que Samir deixou dentro do envelope que entregou à Macarena no dia em que ela chegou na casa, Amit era nome que aparecia salvo. Durante alguns dias a loira chamada se deveria ligar, quem poderia ser tal pessoa e se seria seguro. Depois de muito pensar ela decidiu descobrir o que estava por detrás daquele número de telefone.

***************

Alguns dias antes

“Joalheria Amit, bom dia", ela escutou do outro da linha, obviamente Macarena não entendeu nada, o homem falava em árabe, “bom dia, você fala inglês?” ela perguntou na única língua que sabia falar além do espanhol.

“Sim”, por sorte ela afirmativamente do homem, “em que posso ajudar?”

“Eu gostaria de saber se vocês compram joias e pedras preciosas ou só vendem mesmo?”, Uma loira questiona esperançosa, tentando parecer o mais natural possível. Ela ligou de dentro do carro num lugar distante da casa onde estava morando.

“Depende do que se trata, você precisa trazer para avaliarmos”, Amit responde calmamente, sem desconfiar de nada, afinal, era normal esse tipo de transação no seu estabelecimento.

“Tudo bem, mais tarde eu levo até aí então, muito obrigada”, ela agradece e desliga.

Macarena já sabia como agir, os cuidados que deveria tomar, como deveria se proteger, foram anos praticando, tendo ao seu lado como mentora e parceira, a melhor, Zulema Zahir.

Por volta de duas horas depois, Macarena entra no estabelecimento indicado pelo endereço que o homem havia informado mais cedo. Ela usava uma peruca ruiva, na altura do pescoço e com franja, se apresentou como Ângela, o nome que estava em seu documento, em seguida tirou da bolsa um saquinho preto de veludo, com os diamantes dentro.

O homem não questionou a origem das pedras, apenas pega o polariscópio e analisa uma por uma, quando terminou, soltou um suspiro profundo, “você tem uma pequena fortuna aqui” ele diz, “não tenho dinheiro para pagar por todos esses diamantes, apenas metade ", ele anota o valor num pedaço de papel.

Macarena analisa o valor concordando com a quantia, “então eu te vendo a metade e a outra metade você compra quando puder pagar”, a loira estica os braços para pegar a metade das pedrinhas que levaria de volta consigo, coloca novamente dentro do saquinho e guarda em sua bolsa.

O homem se vira e entra numa sala secreta abrindo uma porta de ferro, camuflada por um espelho. Apenas quem visse aquela porta sendo aberta diria que existia uma sala atrás de parede e saberia que atrás daquele espelho existia uma porta. Minutos depois ele volta com uma pequena mala e coloca em cima do balcão, "pode conferir se quiser", ele fala esticando os braços para os dólares.

“Não será necessário”, uma loira sorri apenas com os lábios, em seguida fecha a mala e agradece pelo negócio. Ela se vira indo em direção a porta trancada e espera até que o homem aperte o botão responsável pela abertura da fechadura. Macarena está tensa, sente uma adrenalina percorrendo todo seu corpo, ela sente como se tivesse acabado de cometer um assalto, e isso trás de volta como lembranças dos momentos que viveu com Zulema.

Elas sempre comemoravam o sucesso de seus planos, sempre riam, bebiam, fumavam e dançavam por horas. Mas dessa vez não seria assim, isso não foi um assalto, e essa não era mais a vida que ela levava, ela não era mais Macarena Ferreiro, e Zulema Zahir não estava mais ao seu lado. A loira entra no carro e volta para casa, não tão feliz quanto gostaria.

***************

Macarena entra em casa carregando várias sacolas e as joga no sofá junto com a bolsa, em seguida, tira a peruca e os sapatos. Agora ela só quer um bom banho para descansar, foi muito cansativo fazer compras, apesar de ser uma ótima distração para fugir dos pensamentos que não saem de sua mente.

Ela sobe como escadas e vai direto para o banheiro, tira suas e abre uma torneira da banheira, enquanto espera que a água alcance o nível necessário para mergulhar seu corpo, a loira se olha no espelho e percebe que já é possível ver que sua barriga começar aparecer no último mês, ela está no terceiro mês de gestação, na verdade três meses e meio. Essa semana tem consulta com a obstetra, Maca está ansiosa para saber tudo sobre seu bebê.

O banho foi bastante relaxante, tanto que Maca acabou cochilando um pouco na banheira, a gravidez causa muita sonolência, além do cansaço, os enjôos e ... desejos, não apenas alimentares ... com os hormônios em quantidade alta o desejo sexual aumentos muito, praticamente na mesma proporção.

Somando tudo isso com as noites mal dormidas devido aos pesadelos recorrentes com coisas que aconteceram nos últimos anos em sua vida, os sonhos onde uma morena sempre está presente, a carência e a solidão, o resultado é uma loira completamente no seu limite, como se a qualquer momento ela pode explodir.

Macarena até saiu uma noite dessas para se distrair, se sentir viva, quem sabe até encontrar uma companhia, ela sentir falta de contato físico, alguém pra conversar, rir, dançar, e se no fim de tudo acabasse in sexo seria melhor ainda. Mas não foi o que aconteceu, nada do que ela imaginava, só havia um bando de idiotas que não sabiam mesmo como puxar assunto com uma mulher, além disso, nenhum deles a atraía.

Depois dessa noite Maca não saiu mais, havia sido mais frustrante do que divertido ou recompensador, não era como na época em que ela morava no trailer com Zulema, onde ela saia quando elas brigavam e voltava apenas quando o dia já estava amanhecendo, parecia que como brigas era o motor que levava a loira a fazer tudo que tinha vontade, como num ato de rebeldia, tudo parecia divertido e prazeroso, principalmente voltar para casa e encontrar Zulema ainda mais furiosa.

Macarena se deita na cama na tentativa de dormir um pouco antes de guardar todas as coisas e preparar o jantar. A temperatura está bastante agradável, a janela do quarto está aberta, a brisa suave balançando as cortinas, a loira está usando apenas calcinha e uma camiseta larga, que mais parece de Zulema do que dela, os cabelos soltos espalhados no travesseiro.

Lentamente os olhos da rúbia começam a se fechar, e as pálpebras estão ficando pesadas, a respiração mais lenta e finalmente Maca adormece profundamente, parece até uma criança que brincou o dia inteiro e depois de tomar banho e comer, vai para a cama e dorme sem nenhuma preocupação.

***************

Macarena sente uma mão acariciando seus cabelos, tão suavemente que era quase imperceptível, em seguida seus cabelos são puxados para o lado expondo o seu pescoço ... ela sente a respiração pesada atingir a pele exposta e o calor de um corpo familiar que se uma mão envolve sua cintura apertando-a-levemente ... ela tenta se virar mas paralisa ao sentir os beijos suaves e molhados sendo espalhados em seu pescoço e no lóbulo de sua orelha fazendo sua pele se arrepiar.

A loira conhece aqueles lábios, aquele perfume, aqueles cabelos que caem sobre seu ombro, ela sussurra “Zulema”, no mesmo instante a morena transforma os beijos suaves em chupadas e mordidas, apertando ainda mais a cintura da loira e responde com a voz rouca em seu ouvido “sí rúbia, boa minha falta?”

Macarena sente um arrepio percorrer cada centímetro do seu corpo, então rapidamente ela se vira de frente para a mulher e encara os olhos verdes, num impulso Maca se inclina sobre ela colando seus lábios, pressionada por um segundo antes de puxar o lábio inferior com os dentes e deslizar sua língua pedir passagem, os lábios de Zulema reagem instintivamente se abrindo e sua língua encontra a língua de Macarena, como duas juntas num movimento e ritmo sincronizados, suas bocas se encaixam perfeitamente.

Uma das mãos de Zulema vai para a nuca de Macarena puxando levemente um punhado de cabelo enquanto aprofunda ainda mais o beijo, mordendo e sugando os lábios da loira, a outra mão entra por baixo da camiseta e sobe pelo abdômen parando em um dos seios, ela sente o mamilo enrijecido e acaricia levemente deslizando a palma da mão para cima e para baixo, em seguida aperta o seio da loira fazendo-a soltar um gemido em sua boca.

Uma morena desce os beijos novamente para o pescoço enquanto massageia o mamilo endurecido entre os dedos, alternando entre um seio e outro circulando os bicos com a ponta dos dedos, dando puxões e apertos.

Macarena continua com os braços em volta do pescoço do árabe, puxando-a na tentativa de conseguir mais contato, sua respiração está ofegante, e às vezes deixa escapar alguns gemidos. Ela sente seu corpo todo arrepiado com o toque dos lábios e das mãos da morena, sua calcinha já está molhada com a umidade que se formou, sua intimidade pulsando de tanto tesão.

Zulema interrompe os beijos e os movimentos nos seios da outra mulher por um instante, apenas para levantar a camiseta de Macarena puxando-a para fora de seu corpo, depois que ela empurra levemente a loira sobre o colchão e sobe em cima dela, senta sobre seu quadril com um joelho de cada lado e admira por alguns segundos a visão do corpo perfeito da loira embaixo dela.

Macarena aproveita o momento de distração do árabe para puxar sua camiseta também, Zulema permite, ficando apenas de sutiã. A morena se abaixa e volta a beijar a rúbia, começando pelos lábios, descendo para o pescoço, ombros, clavícula, o vale entre os seios até chegar em um dos mamilos onde circula com a língua o bico enrijecido, em seguida suga apertando com os lábios e depois dá leves mordidas ... uma das mãos está massageando o outro seio enquanto a outra desce lentamente pelo abdômen até chegar na intimidade de Maca por cima de sua calcinha.

“Isso tudo é pra mim rúbia? tão molhada assim só com uns beijinhos? ”

Zulema se levanta e se posiciona entre as pernas da loira e puxa sua calcinha, Macarena ajuda levantando o quadril, Zulema desliza o tecido pelas pernas e o tira jogando em qualquer direção, agora ela observa com admiração a beleza da mulher nua à frente, ela é perfeita em cada detalhe.

Zulema leva suas mãos aos seios de Macarena acariciando levemente, em seguida ela aperta e a loira geme, uma morena se abaixa e deposita beijos molhados no pescoço, entre os seios e nos mamilos onde ela suga levemente, depois desce deslizando sua língua em direção a intimidade de Maca. A loira se contorce e segura os cabelos escuros puxando levemente, direcionando para onde ela mais necessitava, mas Zulema desvia e beija a parte interna de suas coxas, ela chupa e morde até a virilha, depois se afasta propositalmente do centro molhado e pulsante da loira .

Maca choraminga implorando, “Zulema por favor” ... A morena levanta a cabeça para olhar para ela, tão necessitada ... “por favor o que rúbia? fala pra mim o que você quer ", Zulema sabe exatamente o que ela quer, ela está vendo toda sua lubrificação brilhando em sua boceta rosada, e ela também quer, ela já está molhada só de ver a loira tão excitada e entregue para ela, mas ela quer ouvir a voz de Macarena dizer como palavras que ela quer ouvir.

“Me fode”, uma loira sussurra ofegante.

Zulema sente seu corpo arrepiar ao ouvir essas palavras. No mesmo momento ela introduz lentamente um dedo na entrada da loira que geme com os lábios entreabertos devido a prazerosa sensação, uma morena curva o dedo estimulando o ponto de prazer. Maca inclina a cabeça para trás, fecha os olhos e movimentação o quadril rebolando para conseguir mais contato, Zulema percebe que encontrou o ponto certo e intensifica os movimentos. Ela sente as paredes da vagina apertando e retira o dedo, "ainda não" ela diz, uma loira choraminga descontente. 

Uma morena desliza o dedo molhado para cima e para baixo na boceta encharcada, circulando o clitóris vagarosamente, em seguida desce novamente para a entrada penetrando dois dedos profundamente, fazendo Macarena arquear suas costas e soltar um gemido alto. Os dedos entram e saem lentamente produzindo barulhos pela lubrificação da boceta da loira em contato com os dedos da árabe, os gemidos ficam cada vez mais altos.

A velocidade e a profundidade das penetrações aumentam dentro da loira, Zulema curva novamente os dedos estimulando seu ponto G, as paredes começam a apertar, Zulema percebe que Macarena está quase chegando ao seu clímax, então novamente ela retira os dedos de dentro da loira e os leva à própria boca, chupando toda a excitação que escorre por eles, uma loira fica ainda mais excitada assistindo essa cena, Macarena levanta o quadril tentando encontrar alguma pressão se esfregando na coxa de Zulema, mas uma morena não permite, segurando-a com as duas mãos e a empurando suavemente contra o colchão, "tão apressada loira", ela diz com um sorriso deliciosamente malicioso.

Ela permanece ajoelhada na cama entre as pernas de macarena, então ela a puxa para mais perto e levanta suas pernas colocando-as sobre os ombros, uma de cada lado, apoiando o quadril em seu peito. Zulema tem uma visão ampla privilegiada, então sem perder mais tempo ela abocanha ou centro de sua loira, deslizando sua língua para cima e para baixo, circulando na entrada e o clitóris. A loira estremece de tanto tesão e sente que está prestes a chegar ao seu limite.

A morena continua os movimentos com a língua, circulando, chupando e depois mordendo levemente o clitóris inchado e durinho, “mírame rúbia”, Macarena abre os olhos e tenta continuar com eles abertos enquanto Zulema a sugava com vontade e olhava profundamente.

“De quem você é rúbia?” a pergunta árabe com a voz rouca.

“Sou sua, só sua, toda sua Zulema”, uma voz da loira sai trêmula, quase chorando.

“Então goza pra mim rúbia”, Zulema diz já sentindo a boceta de Macarena contraindo, ela suga um pouco mais o clitóris inchado e sente o corpo da loira estremecer se derramando para ela, Zulema lambe todo o líquido que escorre em boca sua, Maca separa os lábios mas por alguns segundos nenhum som sai por eles, depois ela solta gemidos altos, isso é música para os ouvidos do árabe, é o seu som favorito no mundo, uma morena suga todo o prazer da rúbia.

Macarena relaxa o corpo enquanto se recupera do seu intenso orgasmo, Zulema se deita ao seu lado, Maca aproveita a situação e sobe em cima dela não dando chance da mulher reagir, ela se abaixa e beija os lábios da morena sentindo seu próprio sabor, os beijos se espalham por todo o pescoço e mandíbula, chupando e mordendo ... com certeza vai marcar marcado, em seguida ela desce chupando entre os seios, mas encontra um empecilho, imediatamente a loira leva as mãos para as alças deslizando-as para baixo .

“¿Que estais haciendo?” pergunta a árabe.

“Nada que você não vá gostar, confie em mim eu não vou te machucar”, uma loira a acalma.

Maca tirou todas as peças de roupa que ainda estavam no corpo da mulher, beijando suavemente cada parte exposta de sua pele, Zulema ainda estava um pouco tensa, mas aos poucos se deixou levar pelo prazer quena loira lhe proporcionava. Ela gemia baixinho enquanto Macarena sugava um de seus mamilos e massageava o outro com os dedos.

“Deixa eu ouvir você" uma loira pediu carinhosamente.

Maca deslizou sua mão pelo abdômen descendo para a intimidade de Zulema, uma morena soltou um gemido alto quando sentir um dedo deslizando suavemente para cima e para baixo em sua boceta encharcada, uma loira sentindo uma pulsação sob seu dedo. Imitando os movimentos feitos antes pela árabe, Macarena introduziu o dedo lentamente, entrando e saindo da morena, em seguida, curvou o dedo dentro da árabe e encontrou seu ponto de prazer.

Zulema arqueou suas costas e grande da cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos soltando gemidos arrastados. Macarena acrescentou mais um dedo e aumentou a velocidade das penetrações, empurrando mais fundo e curvando-os, ela estimulava o ponto de prazer dentro de Zulema enquanto massageava o clitóris com o polegar da outra mão, uma morena sentia ondas de prazer percorrendo seu corpo.

A loira já estava novamente excitada e sabia que poderia gozar mais uma vez apenas assistindo aquela cena, quando assistiu como paredes de Zulema apertando seus dedos, ela retirou os dedos e levou a sua boca saboreando toda excitação que escorria por eles. Ela se afasta o suficiente para se inclinar e encaixar sua boca na boceta molhada e pulsante sugerindo o clitóris duro e inchado de sua morena, ela lambia, sugava e dava suaves mordidas. Maca deslizou sua língua por toda a intimidade do árabe.

"Você é deliciosa!" Maca fala sussurrando.

"Rúbia me faz gozar", Zulema olha para Macarena com o olhar cheio de desejo e a voz ainda mais sedutoramente rouca.

Macarena se posicionou sentada sobre ela, entrelaçando suas pernas e encaixando seus sexos, Zulema soltou um gemido com a sensação. Maca começou a movimentar seu quadril vagarosamente, esfregando seu clitóris no clitóris de Zulema, uma morena gemeu alto e imitou os movimentos da loira, elas sentiam suas bocetas pulsando, suas lubrificações se misturando fazendo um som prazeroso. O ritmo dos movimentos foram aumentados enquanto o orgasmo se aproximava, elas estavam no limite. 

“Zulema estou quase lá, goza comigo cariño”, essa frase foi o limite para uma morena. 

“Ahh! joder ... rúbia, eu vou ... ahhh! ... gozar ”ela avisa sussurrando.

“Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh!”.

A loira abre os olhos ofegante, seu corpo suado e trêmulo. Em seguida ela percebe que Zulema não está, ela vê em seu corpo a camiseta larga molhada de suor e a calcinha molhada, sua mão está dentro dela. Tudo não passou de um sonho.

Macarena se senta e respira fundo passando as mãos pelo rosto e pescoço tentando se recompor, ela segura o choro, era doloroso acordar sem a morena, ainda mais depois de um sonho tão real como esse, se ela pudesse escolher entre o sonho e a realidade, certamente escolheria permanecer nesse sonho para sempre.

Zulema era igual droga, depois que você experimenta te vicia, e Maca havia experimentado essa droga, agora estava em abstinência.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈🙈🙈 Por favor não me matem!
> 
> O que acharam? Sinceramente, as críticas construtivas são super bem vindas, assim eu posso melhorar em algo que eu esteja deixando a desejar.
> 
> Desejo um feliz natal para cada um de vocês, repleto de muita paz, saúde e alegria!
> 
> E mais uma vez obrigada a quem está acompanhando e comentando minha história ❤️
> 
> Até a próxima atualização 😘


	7. Capítulo 7

“ZULE", Saray grita saindo do carro, indo em direção a entrada do trailer, “oye Zule, trouxe cerveja e tequila”, ela avisa mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

É a segunda vez que a cigana vai ao trailer depois do fatídico dia no deserto. Apesar de Zulema dizer que não precisava, que era arriscado demais para ela, Saray insistia em continuar com as visitas, ela se preocupava com 'su hermana', além disso, sabia que Zulema não poderia arriscar ser vista.

Uma cigana se prontificou à ser uma pessoa que levaria como as coisas necessárias para um árabe, até que a mesma pudesse fazer como compras em segurança. Essa também era uma maneira de passar um tempo com uma amiga, depois de terem passado tanto tempo sem se ver.

Saray estava carregando várias sacolas, com produtos de limpeza, higiene pessoal, salgadinhos, chocolates, tangerinas, maçãs, ovos, café, macarrão e mais alguns mantimentos, além das bebidas é claro. Estavam pesadas e Zulema não aparecia para abrir uma porta, então ela se abaixa e coloca como sacolas no chão, em seguida, abaixa uma maçaneta da porta que imediatamente se abre.

“Será que essa puta está dormindo a essa hora?”, Ela resmunga para si mesma.

O sol estava começando a se pôr e Zulema não costumava dormir cedo, muitas vezes passava como madrugadas sentada em uma das cadeiras no teto da van, fumando ou apenas aparecendo como estrelas.

Ao entrar a cigana percebe o que já era de se esperar, Zulema não estava na cama, então ela segue em frente, indo em direção ao banheiro.

“Zule, você está aí?”, Saray bate na porta, e novamente não obteve resposta. Imediatamente ela sai do trailer e dá a volta para a parte de trás, com a certeza de que encontraria a amiga em seu lugar favorito. A cigana sobe as escadas mas encontra apenas as cadeiras vazias, só então ela percebe que o carro de Zulema também não está no lugar de sempre.

“Puto elfo del infierno, falei para sair não daqui, para não se arriscar, mas essa puta árabe de merda não me escuta", uma cigana desce como escadas voltando para dentro do trailer.

Saray decidir guardar as compras e colocar as bebidas para gelar, então se dá conta da bagunça que o local está, ela estranha pois não é do feitio de Zulema deixar as coisas bagunçadas, pelo contrário, a árabe é uma das pessoas mais organizadas e limpas que ela já viu.

Mas algo além da bagunça lhe chamou mais a atenção, algumas anotações coladas nas portas da geladeira e dos armários ... “tomar os remédios que estão na mesinha de cabeceira, Macarena se foi, Saray 'mi hermana' me visita, Ramala está atrás de mim ", e várias outras anotações, na verdade lembretes.

Saray olha sem sentido nada, “Zulema enlouqueceu?”, Ela coça a cabeça confusa. Em seguida se senta por um momento, como definir seus olhos só de pensar que sua amiga, sua irmã pode estar doente, algumas escorrem e rapidamente ela seca com as duas mãos, em seguida se levanta e começa arrumar toda aquela bagunça enquanto espera Zulema chegar de onde só Deus sabe.

***************

Roupas dobradas e guardadas dentro das gavetas da cômoda, louças lavada, chão limpo, compras nos armários e gel, e agora só faltava a cama. Saray dobra a Coberta e guarda no armário acima, ela tira o travesseiro de cima do colchão para sacudir o lençol, mas encontra algo assim que o tira ... um caderno de capa dura e preta, um diário talvez.

“Zule escritora! Por essa eu não esperava ”, uma cigana ri da própria piada. Saray o deixa de lado e continua a arrumar a cama, depois de dobrar a cobrir e tirar o travesseiro, agora ela tira uma camiseta com estampa de urso embolada no canto, perto da parede.

Logo ela percebe que não é de Zulema, pois é pequena demais para ser dela, como roupas de Zule são grandes e folgadas para o corpo magro da árabe, rapidamente ela imagina que só pode ser da 'loira oxigenada', à menos que Zulema tenha começado a gostar de mulheres e tenha levado alguma para o trailer, a cigana pensa.

“Zule, Zule, você tem muito o que me contar", ela diz para si mesma com um sorriso malandro nos lábios.

Tudo já estava em seu devido lugar e Saray estava sentada a mesa bebendo uma cerveja, já havia escurecido e Zulema ainda não havia voltado, a cigana já estava começando a ficar inquieta, ela olhava constantemente para o travesseiro em cima da cama, na verdade seu interesse estava no que havia embaixo dele.

Saray sabe que isso é errado, e também sabe que se Zulema chegar e pegá-la lendo seu caderno, com certeza ela será uma mulher morta, mas a curiosidade em ler o conteúdo dentro daquele caderno era maior do que sua razão ... ' Será rapidinho, só uma olhadinha e pronto ', ela pensa. A cigana se levanta e vai em direção a cama, se senta e coloca a mão sob o travesseiro, localizando o objeto e o puxando para seu colo.

Ao abrir a capa, uma primeira onda supresa, deixando uma cigana de queixo caído, uma polaroid que Zulema e Macarena tiraram juntas no natal, datada atrás e escrito 'Macarena, la puta rúbia' com uma letra da árabe. Saray paralisou com a boca aberta por alguns segundos, até finalmente soltar uma risada alta, “quem diria !? Zule com a loira e dizendo que era apenas uma sociedade limitada ”.

Era para Macarena ter ficado com uma foto, como Zulema havia dito um pouco antes de tirarem, para que se recordasse de quando eram jovens, estavam 'boas' e em parte juntas se sentiam menos sozinhas. Mas a árabe não conseguiu se conter e acabou pegando a foto da mala da loira enquanto ela estava acorrentada pela mãe de Sandoval quando elas estavam no hotel Oásis.

Passado o choque inicial, Saray folheia algumas páginas, algumas estavam escritas em árabe, em outras próximas frases apenas, às vezes incluídas textos que preenchidos até mais de uma página ... mas nessas páginas que seus olhos pararam ela não viu nada que pode achar engraçado ...

“Só estou escrevendo tudo isso porque minha memória está começando a ficar fodida. O médico disse que isso aconteceria, sem falar das fortes dores de cabeça, tontura e alucinações ... glioblastoma multiforme ... ”

Um dia você está fugindo da polícia com o carro em alta velocidade e uma bolsa cheia de jóias no porta malas, e no outro dia, 'boom', você descobre que tem um alienígena dentro de sua cabeça ... seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Depois de anos presa dentro de uma enorme caixa de concreto, agora sou prisioneira de mim mesma. Esse alienígena está roubando de mim tudo o que eu preciso para viver, aliás, está roubando meus dias de vida, me sinto uma bomba relógio 'tic tac tic tac'. ”

Saray lê cada linha incrédula, algumas lágrimas escapam involuntariamente, “Não, Zule, não!”

“A morte não me dá medo, simplesmente me fode não viver como eu sei viver ... esse alien não vai me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer.”

Saray lê por cima algumas páginas, às vezes para algumas palavras que mais chamam a atenção.

“Não sei qual é o sentido de todas essas coisas que as pessoas fazem no natal, essas luzes, presentes, abraços e tudo mais, é algo que não existe em minha cultura, mas Macarena está animada e sorridente, o que é raro. Eu não sei porque, mas gosto de vê-la sorrir, me sinto bem e fico feliz em vê-la assim, mas jamais vou admitir isso pra ela ou pra quem quer que seja, então concordei com a decoração, as luzes piscantes e essa coisa toda, e mesmo me sentindo uma idiota, comprei um presente para ela, uma câmera polaroid. ”

A cada linha que Saray lia, mais incrédula e de queixo caído ela ficava.

“Eu queria dar algo que a loira não se esquecesse de mim nunca ... nada mais justo, já que provavelmente vou morrer tendo apenas ela nas minhas últimas lembranças! Minha filha e minha cigana vão comigo no meu coração, e por mais que eu não admita, Macarena também, mas com essa memória de merda que tenho ultimamente é bem provável que eu esqueci grande parte da minha vida, mas é impossível esquecer quem está todos os dias ao seu lado. ”

Saray sente como lágrimas molharem o seu rosto enquanto rolavam uma atrás da outra sem parar.

“A loira disse que não quer mais essa vida ... quer ter uma vida 'normal' ... eu queria dizer tudo o que passou por minha cabeça naquele momento, tudo o que eu senti, mas eu não consegui, então me calei , mas me lembro perfeitamente de sentir pela primeira vez depois de anos ao lado dela, a solidão me alcançando novamente ... ”

“Eu não quis ser egoísta falando da minha doença e impedir Macarena de ir embora, não que eu tenho a certeza de que ela ficaria após descobrir que tenho apenas meses de vida, mas eu também não quero o olhar de pena de ninguém, muito menos dela, ela é a última pessoa que eu quero que me veja morrendo dia após dia, lentamente, e me transformando em um fardo em sua vida. ”

Saray lia atentamente cada palavra e era quase impossível acreditar que tudo estava parecia, parecia mais ser um pesadelo.

“Eu preciso me despedir dela, passar mais tempo ao seu lado, mas não quero contar a verdade sobre o que está acontecendo e muito menos dar à Macarena o sabor de sabre o quanto ela significa para mim, então lhe pedi um último golpe, ela não entendia o porque, já que temos dinheiro suficiente para viver bem, mas mesmo assim acabou aceitando ... Eu a teria por perto por mais um pouco de tempo ".

“Castillo tinha razão, eu necessito dela, não entendo porque, mas Maca é como se fosse uma parte de mim, só que em outro corpo e precisassemos uma da outra, como yin yang.

“Até Altagracia disse uma vez que somos 'gêmeas vitelinas' e nossos destinos estavam cruzados, estou começando a acreditar nisso.”

“Não sei qual nome dar a esse sentimento, é ódio, mas acho que também é amor ... eu descobri isso no dia em que uma tirei roupa lavadora, e me desesperei ao ver-la sem vida anterior de mim, eu gritei e chorei por achar que a tinha perdido, mas ninguém viu e eu não contei à ninguém ”.

A cigana lia palavras essas e não acreditava que foram escritas pela Zulema que ela conhecia, pelo escorpião.

“Confesso que não estou preparada para morrer, ninguém está, não assim ... que piada! Todos os dias encarando o perigo, brincando com a morte e rindo em sua cara, quando na verdade o perigo e a morte estão dentro de mim. ”

“Passei a vida fugindo, todo momento ... Mas não precisa mais fugir quando se tem um lar, e o tempo que passei junto com a loira, na caravana, nesse trailer, foi o mais parecido que tivo de uma casa ... Eu queria que ela soubesse ”.

Nesse momento a cigana está totalmente sem reação, são muitas informações, uma mistura de sentimentos que tomaram conta dela e ela não consegue processar. Ainda faltavam algumas páginas para que ela terminasse de ler, quando a porta se abre de repente e Zulema entra afobada.

“Saray me desculpe, eu havia esquecido que você viria hoje e fui ...” ela não termina uma frase quando vê o que a cigana segura em suas mãos.

O olhar dá arabe congelou por um segundo no objeto e depois nos olhos de Saray antes que uma de suas mãos instintivamente alcançasse o mesmo e o puxasse bruscamente das mãos da mulher que estava paralisada em sua frente.

“Que coño haces?” Zulema solta entre os dentes.

“Eu só ... me desculpe, eu estava ... eu fui arrumar e achei ...” a cigana não formar uma frase completa.

“Me diz que nada disso é verdade Zule”, ela conseguiu soltar com a voz rouca por causa do choro.

Zulema pisca repetidamente, morde os lábios entre os dentes e vira a cabeça para o lado, tentando fugir da resposta, mas sua reação foi a resposta própria.

“Por que você não me contou nada disso?” a cigana fala com a voz embargada e as sombrancelhas levantadas.

A árabe não responde, apenas permanece estática no mesmo lugar, de cabeça baixa enquanto uma das mãos se levanta em direção ao seu próprio rosto e seca uma lágrima que escapou.

Saray apenas se aproxima ea abraça forte, em seguida Zulema corresponde e desaba ... é como se ela tem tirado um fardo de suas costas e agora não precisasse mais se manter firme e pode finalmente deixar seus sentimentos serem vistos. Ela estava tão cansada e se sentindo tão sozinha, mas agora dentro daquele abraço, tudo havia desaparecido.

Elas ficam abraçadas por um tempo, deixando como lágrimas lavarem toda a dor que apertava os seus corações ... Saray por ser mais alta, apoiava a cabeça de sua amiga em seu peito e beijava carinhosamente, como uma mãe que beija o machucado do filho na intenção de acalmar e fazer a dor passar.

Depois de um tempo elas se afastam e secam como lágrimas uma da outra.

“Nós vamos procurar o melhor médico para cuidar de você Zule, porque esse aí que você foi não sabe de nada! Você é imortal "a cigana diz fundamental.

“Não Saray, eu fiz os exames e os sintomas estão piorando, eu estou morrendo ... mas não vamos mudar o foco aqui! Quem disse que você podia mexer nas minhas coisas? ”Zulema se afasta e segue em direção à geladeira.

“Zule, você não pode simplesmente fingir que está tudo bem e esperar esse alienígena dentro de você te destruir! Cadê aquela Zulema destemida, indomável e que não desiste jamais? ”Saray diz encorajando.

“Uhh pelo menos trouxe bebida" ela fala pegando duas garrafas.

“Sabe Saray, diz que chega um momento que a gente percebe que tudo que poderia acontecer de bom na nossa vida já passou, e esse momento chegou para mim ...” a morena diz enquanto entrega uma garrafa de cerveja para a cigana e se senta a mesa ficando de frente para a amiga.

“Como já passou? Você não está vendo? Se tudo que eu li caderno para verdade, você tem uma loira caidinha por você e junto com ela tem um bebê te esperando ... Isso é estranho de dizer porque nunca imaginei você com uma mulher, muito menos com a oxigenada, mas vocês podem ser uma família ”, Saray diz gesticulando com os braços e levantando como sombrancelhas.

“Saray, acho que você não leu direito então, a loira foi embora, ela não queria mais viver essa vida comigo, queria voltar para a família dela", Zulema rebate.

“Você que não entendeu direito Zulema, 'claro não entende de mulheres', a loira não queria continuar na vida do crime, porque está grávida! Ela não disse que não queria mais continuar com você, disse? Eu aposto que na hora que você chegar lá, ela pula direto no seu pescoço e garanto que não é para te matar ... ”a cigana fala sorrindo.

“E tem mais, para qual família ela poderia voltar? Se estão mortos ... Exceto o irmão, mas pelo que sei ele se casou e formou uma família própria. Zulema vocês formaram um lar enquanto viveram juntas ... Eu ainda não entendo como isso aconteceu, mas eu sei que você era feliz com ela, você está caidinha por ela que eu sei ... Vocês são uma família poxa, alaúde por ela e pelo bebê que ela espera, é sua chance! A vida te deu um motivo para você não se render para a morte "Saray completa tentando convencer um árabe.

Zulema não respondeu, ela estava pensando em tudo que a cigana disse e parece que essas palavras saindo da boca de outra pessoa, principalmente de sua irmã, faziam todo sentido e tudo parecia tão simples, como se fosse uma luz no fim do túnel. Era o oposto das coisas horríveis que a sua alucinação dizia insistentemente para ela.

“Eu vou pensar”, um árabe fala dando um gole em sua cerveja.

“Zule” ...

"O que?"

“Você e a loira ... você sabe ... vocês foderam?” Saray pergunta com grande curiosidade, “é que eu não encontrei escrito em lugar nenhum” ela brinca.

Zulema quase engasga com a bebida ao ouvir a pergunta repentina e inesperada.

Saray ri alto levantando os pés que estavam apoiados no chão e bate as palmas das mãos uma na outra, “sim ... vocês foderam ha ha ha!”

Zulema a encara seriamente com os olhos semicerrados tentando conter o riso, rapidamente ela joga alguns amendoins em cima da cigana e solta um sorriso, “confesso ... sim, nós fodemos! Satisfeita? ”

Elas terminam a noite assim, entre as brincadeiras, bebidas e muitas risadas.

“Cigana, te quiero”, Zulema diz encostando sua testa na de Saray.

“Yo también te quiero”, ela responde.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês estão chorando? Ou eu que sou manteiga derretida? 😭
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado 🥺
> 
> No próximo capítulo vou tentar colocar algumas surpresas, reais dessa vez 😅  
> Vai ser um capítulo mais leve também.  
> Vou tentar postar até o fim de semana.
> 
> Até a próxima atualização 😘


	8. Capítulo 8

Já havia se passado um mês desde a primeira consulta do pré natal de Macarena, e hoje era o dia da segunda consulta, onde ela levaria o resultado de todos os exames que sua médica havia pedido, incluindo uma ultrassonografia feita há quinze dias.

Maca estava muito feliz por ter sido possível ver o sexo do bebê, apesar de não ter nenhuma preferência, ela estava muito ansiosa para saber, pois queria escolher logo o nome e comprar todas as coisas que precisavam para a chegada de seu pedacinho.

No dia em que fez uma ultrassonografia, ela saiu da clínica e foi direto para uma loja de roupas e demais coisas para bebês, e comprou praticamente tudo o que faltava para o enxoval. Algumas coisas ela deixou na loja para personalizar com o nome que ela já escolhida, com personagens e estampas de sua preferência, e buscou depois de alguns dias.

Ela também seguiu o conselho da obstetra ... um animal de estimação, pois a médica corrigiu que a loira estava um pouco depressiva e deduziu que fosse pelo seu histórico de que ela não tinha família, apenas o irmão que mora na Espanha.

Maca adotou uma cachorrinha que apareceu próximo de sua casa enquanto faz caminhada pela praia. Ela desapareceu que a cachorra provavelmente havia se perdido de seus donos, então como não apareceu ninguém procurando por ela, a loira acolheu uma filhotinha.

Depois de alguns dias que a nova moradora da casa havia chegado, Maca também apareceu uma visita inesperada, o que a assustou ao princípio ... um escorpião, atrás da porta que levava para um escada do terraço. A primeira reação da loira foi um grito, o coração acelerado e um arrepio em seu corpo mensageiro pelo medo.

Mas assim que fingir que ele era igual ao que Zulema tinha de estimação na prisão, ela soube que o animal não era perigoso, então Macarena foi até a cozinha, pegou o maior pacote com tampa que havia, em seguida ela voltou ao local onde o escorpião estava, se abaixou lentamente, colocou o recipiente no chão e o aproximou devagar com a abertura de frente para o animal, depois reuniu toda sua coragem e com o dedo indicador da outra mão cutucou a cauda do escorpião, o impulsionando para frente, fazendo- o entrar na caixa transparente.

Logo a loira tampou o recipiente, deixando aberta apenas uma pequena válvula que havia na tampa, o que permitiria a entrada do ar dentro da caixa. Em seguida ela subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto intocado de Zulema, caminhou até a mesinha de cabeceira e colocou o recipiente sobre o móvel, depois se sentou na beira da cama e olhou pensativa para o escorpião ... impossível não pensar na árabe.

“Seu nome será Elfo”, Macarena falou sobre o animal, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e lágrimas nos olhos.

***************

Zulema atirava em algumas garrafas posicionadas a alguns metros à sua frente enquanto falava consigo mesma. A morena pronunciava palavras inaudíveis e em seu idioma nativo, mas quem visse uma cena percebida que ela estava com raiva, nervosa ou até mesmo frustrada.

Ela atira até que suas balas se acabem e se arrependam se vira e anda a passos rápidos até o trailer e entra indo direto ao armário da cozinha, em seguida ela pega o frasco de remédios, vai até a lixeira ao lado da pia e esvazia o frasco jogando todas as cápsulas dentro.

“Foda-se", ela murmura

Por alguns segundos Zulema fica paralisada no lugar em que está, com uma das mãos apoiadas na cintura e a outra mão em sua testa ... Ela respira fundo, e olha ao seu redor como se procurasse respostas, em seguida ela segue para a cama e se senta na beira apoiando os cotovelos sobre as coxas e colocando as mãos sob o queixo.

A morena estava inquieta, como se estava prestes a fazer algo que não tinha certeza se era o certo. Ela se levanta e caminha de um lado para o outro, até que finalmente para e pega o aparelho celular, procura um nome na agenda e toca no ícone para ligar.

Depois de encerrar a ligação, Zulema pega uma mochila em seu armário acima da cama e começa a colocar dentro dela algumas roupas, uma camiseta da loira com estampa de urso, uma câmera polaroid, seu caderno, alguns objetos pessoais, e uma pequena caixa com as fotos tiradas pela loira e algumas por ela ...

Enquanto Zulema terminava de arrumar as coisas dentro da mochila, escutou um carro parando próximo ao trailer, ela olhou discretamente pela janela para ver quem poderia ser mas não reconheceu o carro.

Rapidamente ela pega suas armas e como carrega com mais munição, coloca mais dois cartuchos extras nos bolsos de sua calça e se posiciona como armas em direção à porta, seu coração começa acelerar os batimentos conforme os passos vão se aproximar até que a porta se abre ...

“Se você se mexer eu arrebento a porra da sua cabeça, está claro?”, Zulema fala antes mesmo de ver claramente de quem se trata.

“Calminha aí exterminador do futuro!”, Saray diz com as duas mãos levantadas.

“Que porra cigana, quase me matou do coração!”, A morena diz aliviada soltando a respiração, “eu poderia ter atirado em você”.

“Puta louca, por que tudo isso?”, Fala assustada a cigana.

“Escutei um carro parando, olhei pela janela e vi que não era o seu. Como só você sabe onde estou e não costuma vir aqui de manhã, concluí que não era o papai noel trazendo meu presente de natal! ”

“Foi exatamente por isso que eu vim! Ontem a noite percebi que Castilho estava me seguindo quando eu estava vindo para cá, então mudei meu trajeto, entrei em uma farmácia e depois voltei para casa. Não sei se ele já havia me seguido antes, então resolvi vir cedinho hoje te avisar pessoalmente, não achei seguro te ligar. ”

“Esse velho não estava aposentado?”, Zulema pergunta confusa.

“Sim, mas sabe que ele é obcecado por você! Provavelmente ficou sabendo do seu envolvimento no caso do hotel Oásis, e resolveu vir atrás de você, ou sei lá, talvez tenha chamado ele para o caso ou ele está entediado e está nisso por hobby! ”, A cigana fala com um braço esticado para frente e sacudindo a mão.

“E como você tem certeza de que ele não te seguiu agora?”, Uma questão árabe.

“Porque eu fui com meu carro até um hospital qualquer, parei no estacionamento e entrei, depois sai por outra porta que dava na rua dos fundos, onde Maria me esperava com o carro dela, esse que eu vim", explica Saray.

“Zulema, você tem que sair daqui, não é mais seguro", a cigana fala e logo percebe a mochila em cima da cama.

“Espera! Você estava indo aonde sem se despedir de mim sua árabe, filha da puta? ”

“Eu ia te ligar”, Zulema tenta acalmar a amiga

“Me diz que você está indo encontrar uma loira!”, Saray fala animada.

“Eu estou indo para o Marrocos, mas não estou indo por ela, estou indo por mim! Quero o reduzir o tempo que me resta, na praia, no meu lugar ... e duvido que ela ainda está lá, se é que ela chegou a ir pra lá ”, Zulema fala tranquilamente como se tudo isso não a afetasse.

“Zulema, você não sai desse trailer enquanto não me jurar que vai procurar um médico lá e se cuidar!”

“Você pensa que é quem pra me dizer o que fazer?” Zulema fala com um tom sério.

“Eu sou sua irmã e te amo! Eu quero o seu bem ... e não quero te perder Zule ... Promete que vai fazer isso? Eu posso ir pra lá para te apoiar se for preciso, Maria e Estrella vão entendre ”, Saray tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

“Saray ...”

Zule ... por favor "

Zulema coloca as mãos na cintura, olha para cima e respira fundo, “tá, eu prometo”.

“E vai me ligar sempre que e quando precisar de algo ... alguma coisa 'vale'?”, A cigana fala seriamente olhando dentro dos olhos da amiga.

“Eu tenho outra escolha?”, A morena diz já sabendo a resposta.

“Vem aqui, me dá um abraço”, Saray puxa a morena pelo braço, e logo ela retribui.

***************

“Elsa, vem aqui menina”, Macarena chama e logo a cachorra aparece.

“Ei se comporte até eu voltar", ela diz enquanto acaricia a cabeça da cachorrinha.

Ela pega sua bolsa, coloca os resultados dos exames dentro, pega como chaves de carro, o celular e como chaves da casa, em seguida, sai, tranca a porta e anda até o carro ...

Maca estava ansiosa para ouvir novamente o coraçãozinho de seu bebê e saber se estava tudo bem, mas mesmo com toda a felicidade que sentia por carregar uma vida dentro dela, Macarena ainda sentia tristeza, por não ter com quem compartilhar esses momentos. Ela se lembrava de sua mãe que havia ficado tão feliz com a notícia de que seria avó quando ela esperava um filho de Simon ... ela teria adorado participar de todos os momentos, ajudar na escolha do nome, do enxoval e da decoração do quarto do bebê.

Seu pai e seu irmão também estão ficados muito felizes por ela, e apoiariam em tudo que ela precisasse. Maca queria poder ligar para Román e poder avisar que estava viva, que estava bem e que ele seria tio, mas não queria colocar a vida do irmão em risco, e também não poderia arriscar ser encontrada.

A loira não sabe porque, mas também pensa em Zulema ... Se não fosse por ela, certamente seu bebê e ela não estariam vivos. Às vezes ela se pergunta se a morena continuaria ao seu lado se estivesse viva e ela decidisse não ir embora.

Ela se apegou a seu bebê, uma única pessoa que resta na vida para lutar contra a tristeza por estar completamente sozinha, num país desconhecido, de língua desconhecida, foragida da polícia da Espanha e tendo que se esconder de Ramala e seus homens.

Para piorar as coisas, surgidas dos hormônios malditos! Que a deixavam ainda mais emotiva e sensível. Além disso os sintomas eram terríveis e deixavam de cama quase o dia inteiro, porque além do sono excessivo, havia como náuseas, principalmente pela manhã, que maca colocar para fora quase tudo que comia, o que não era muito, já que a maioria das coisas a deixavam enjoada.

***************

Maca estaciona o carro e o desliga, em seguida ela entra na clínica, vai até a recepção, entrega seu documento e aguarda ser chamada. 

Dez minutos depois, sua senha aparece no painel, indicando a sala que ela deveria ir.

“Olá Ângela, como está?”, A médica a cumprimenta carinhosamente.

“Acho que bem”, uma loira responde forçadamente.

“Trouxe os exames que te pedi?”, Ela pergunta e imediatamente Maca os entrega.

A médica olha atentamente cada um, sua expressão facial era tranquila.

“Você optou por saber o sexo do bebê no momento do exame?”, Ela pergunta para confirmar se poderia falar ou não, já que algumas mães preferiam saber apenas na hora do nascimento.

“Sim, é uma menina”, uma loira diz alegremente com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

“Uma menininha à caminho!”, A médica diz, “e pode ficar tranquila porque está tudo bem com vocês, mas você precisa se alimentar melhor, não engordou nem um quilo nesse mês, mas apesar disso sua barriga já começou alguns poucos poucos minutos, o que significa que ela está crescendo. ”

“Eu tenho muitas náuseas, não consigo comer direito e quando faço, acabo colocando tudo pra fora", Macarena explica.

“Eu sei Ângela, é assim mesmo, vou te receber um remédio para isso. Nenhum próximo mês provavelmente esses sintomas comecem a desaparecer. ”

“Sua gestação já está no segundo trimestre, mas ainda assim é de risco devido ao aborto que você sofreu anteriormente, portanto não se esqueça dos cuidados que te falei e das vitaminas.”

“Sim doutora, repouso, pouco esforço e nada de emoções fortes", Maca relembra.

“Isso mesmo ... Te vejo daqui trinta dias, mas caso seja necessário pode vir antes ou pode me ligar.”

“Obrigada doutora, nos vemos mês que vem”, Maca fala enquanto caminha até a porta.

***************

Zulema tirou a chave do bolso e colocou na fechadura, em seguida, abaixou a maçaneta da porta e abriu lentamente, meio desconfiada. Aparentemente não havia ninguém, estava um silêncio completo.

Ela entra, fecha a porta atrás de si e olha tudo ao seu redor. Havia algumas coisas que não estavam lá na vez em que ela foi conferir se tudo estava como havia pedido. 'Aisha deve ter colocado' ela pensa.

Menos de um minuto depois, ela sente algo empurrando suas pernas e acaba caindo no sofá ...

“Um lobo!”, Uma morena exclama sem tempo de reagir.

Rapidamente Elsa pula em cima de Zulema e começa a lamber o seu rosto enquanto um árabe tenta escapar das lambidas, mas uma pequena loba é mais rápida e continua sua carinhosa recepção.

Zulema não entende nada, ela imagina que o animal seja do casal que ela deixou responsável pela casa, mas já havia se falado aproximadamente uns três meses após sua suposta morte. Não houve nenhum contato de Samir, e ela também não se importou em avisar que estava viva. Uma morena deduz que talvez eles tenham aproveitado sua 'morte' e selecionados morando na casa.

Finalmente Elsa interrompe sua sessão de lambidas e pula no chão correndo para o fundo da casa, rapidamente ela volta com uma bolinha em sua boca e entrega para Zulema.

“Você quer brincar? Que fofo, um lobo que lambe e brinca! ”

Antes de jogar bolinha, Zulema vê uma plaquinha na coleira do bicho, 'Elsa' ela lê ...

“Então você é uma menina, gostei do nome! Vai pegar Elsa ”, ela joga a bolinha no fundo da casa.

A loba não volta e Zulema aproveita para terminar de ver a casa. Ela vai direto para a escada que leva até os quartos. Ao chegar no topo da escada ela abre primeiro a porta da direita, seu quarto, a primeira coisa que seus olhos vêem é o escorpião dentro de terrário, ela se aproxima e vê um nome gravado no vidro, 'Elfo' ...

“Mas o quê está acontecendo aqui?”, Uma pergunta árabe em voz alta para si. Ela olha ao redor e vê que tem um quadro na parede da cabeceira, uma pintura do Egito. Havia uma cortina clara e fina na janela, do jeito que ela gosta, para poder acordar com os primeiros raios do sol.

Zulema não se lembra de ter falado para Aisha colocar nenhuma cortina, muito menos que gostava de escorpiões, então um pensamento passar por sua mente, Macarena, apenas ela a conhecia tão bem para seus gostos.

Imediatamente ela sai do quarto, vai em direção ao quarto que seria de Macarena e se surpreende ao ver que a loira está realmente morando na casa. Zulema não esperava que ela ficasse depois de ouví-la dizer tantas vezes que queria voltar para sua família.

Ela olha ao redor e vê que uma pequena gaiola com o canário ainda está onde ela deve ter quando esteve na casa. A cama estava arrumada, mas havia uma camisola curta, de alças finas e feita de cetim branco ... Zulema pega ea leva até seu nariz, sentindo o perfume de Macarena, que há muito tempo ela não goza e certa muita falta.

A morena se pergunta se Maca está em algum lugar da casa, talvez no terraço, na cozinha ou ... no outro quarto ... do bebê.

Rapidamente ela segue pelo corredor e para em frente a porta branca, em seguida respira fundo, um pouco apreensiva, lentamente abre a porta e entra. Era tudo tão lindo, a pintura colorida dos animais na parede, os bichinhos de pelúcia, o berço arrumado ... de repente seu corpo gelou, seus olhos pararam no nome bordado no protetor do berço, especificamente na cabeceira ...

Maísa ...

“Isso deve ser uma alucinação!”, Ela diz sussurrando.

Seus olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas que logo escorrem molhando seu rosto. Ela coloca as duas mãos abertas sobre sua face e chora dolorosamente ao lembrar de sua filha. 

Macarena se lembra de quando Zulema falou o nome que ela derivada de sua filha. Fátima foi a mãe da árabe que escolheu ... até mesmo isso foi negado à Zulema, e Maca quis fazer essa homenagem em memória da morena, além de ser um nome lindo e com um belo significado, 'a que caminha com orgulho'.

Zulema exige o quanto a loira se lembrava dela em cada detalhe ... o nome da loba, o escorpião, o nome do escorpião, a cortina, o cuidado com o canário, o nome de sua filha ...

Após se recuperar do forte emoção, Zulema continua olhando ao seu redor, curiosamente ela abre o armário e vê várias roupinhas de bebê, vestidos, macacões, corpo, camisetinhas ... Algumas peças lhe chamaram atenção, um corpo todo estampado com pequenos escorpiões, de longe não era possível distinguir que estampa era, mas de perto era bem nítido, e até que eram fofinhos.

Outra peça que também chamou a atenção de Zulema foi bastante uma camisetinha com uma estampa idêntica a de seu moletom da Elsa. A morena segura como duas roupinhas e se senta na poltrona ao lado do berço, ela sorri enquanto imagina a pequena Maísa dentro daquelas roupinhas, mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando uma voz familiar pronuncia seu nome ...

“Zulema!?”

A morena levanta seu olhar para uma loira paralisada e branca igual a uma folha de papel.

“Quanto tempo loira!”

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Espero que sim  
> Até a próxima atualização, que provavelmente será só no próximo final de semana, mas se eu conseguir antes venho correndo postar.  
> 😘😘😊


	9. Capítulo 9

“Zulema!?”

A morena levanta seu olhar para uma loira paralisada e branca igual a uma folha de papel.

“Quanto tempo loira!”

Por sorte a morena foi rápida o suficiente para segurar Macarena antes que ela caísse.

“Joder! Puta rúbia ", ela fala enquanto deita lentamente o corpo da loira no chão.

A árabe posiciona Macarena sobre suas coxas, a segurando como se segura um bebê. Ela passou seu braço esquerdo por detrás de seu pescoço apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e o outro braço sacudindo a mão que abanava o rosto da loira.

Zulema não esperava que uma loira desmaiasse, mesmo sabendo que ela está grávida, e esse motivo por si só, já era suficiente para justificar um desmaio, o que nesse caso não era o verdadeiro motivo. Provavelmente grande parte das pessoas que vissem uma pessoa que estava morta, parada bem à sua frente, também desmaiaria.

Foram apenas alguns minutos, mas o suficiente para a morena olhar cada detalhe da mulher em seus braços. Ela não pode deixar de reparar na barriga que já estava aparecendo, até adicionar em tocá-la, mas por algum motivo não o fez.

A morena sente o perfume de Maca ... Ainda era o mesmo. Como mechas loiras estavam um pouco mais longas, o rosto adequado, e mesmo pálido continuava lindo. Zulema admirou a beleza de Macarena desde o primeiro momento que a viu chegando em sua cela, ela não sabia exatamente o que, mas algo na loira chamou sua atenção, ela sabia que ela era diferente.

Zulema parou de abanar, aproximou sua mão das bochechas de Macarena e começou acariciar levemente, em seguida, afastou uma mecha de cabelo de dedo indicador e depositou um beijo suave em sua testa.

Em outras circunstâncias Zulema não agiria dessa maneira, mas levando em consideração que esteve cara a cara com a morte, viu a loira com quem passou anos de sua vida indo embora, passou os últimos meses longe uma da outra e tinha uma bomba relógio em seu cérebro, morena não se importou muito em manter a pose de durona.

Estavam somente elas, ninguém veria sua vulnerabilidade, nem mesmo Macarena, então Zulema apenas aproveitou a proximidade para sentir mais de perto o perfume que ela tanto sentia falta, ela inalou profundamente aquele cheiro inebriante. O dorso de sua mão ainda deslava suavemente no rosto da loira. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta, e se não fosse um momento tão tenso, com uma loira desmaiada, seria perfeito ficar assim.

“Maca ... Maca, acorda! Vamos loira, não é para tanto ", Zulema chamava pacientemente.

Aos poucos a loira foi acordando, mas ainda estava de olhos fechados, em seguida começa a piscar repetidamente tentando abri-los, finalmente ela conseguiu, mas ainda não ocorreu o que estava acontecendo até que se arrependeu ela se viu nos braços de Zulema.

“Acorda Macarena, é só mais um sonho ... vamos, acorda!” ela falou para si mesma fechando novamente os olhos, como se quando os abrisse novamente ela acordaria do que acreditava ser um sonho.

“Sonhando muito comigo loirinha?”, Zulema fala sorrindo.

Macarena abre rapidamente os olhos e se solta dos braços do árabe, inclinando seu corpo para frente, porém ainda sem conseguir se levantar do chão.

“Você morreu, eu vi, eu chorei, eu gritei ... eeeu quis voltar mas você não deixou ... ooo piloto não voltou ...” ela soluça, eu vi seu corpo no chão, lá no deserto ... eu vi! ”, Uma loira dispara confusa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

“Ei ... Calma! Respira, uma coisa de cada vez, 'vale'? 'Continua a mesma tagarela' a morena murmura ... vamos levantar daqui primeiro, eu te ajudo ”, Zulema se formou e em seguida se inclinou um pouco estendendo as mãos e puxando Macarena levemente pelos braços.

“Consegue andar até seu quarto?”, Uma pergunta morena.

“Estou com um pouco de tontura, mas acho que consigo”, a loira disse um pouco baixo, mas ainda possível de ouvir.

“Se apoia em mim", Zulema passou o braço direito por detrás da cintura de Maca segurando-a firmemente, em seguida passou o braço esquerdo da loira por detrás de seu pescoço, o apoiando em cima de seu ombro esquerdo e depois atravessaram o corredor chegando ao quarto de Macarena.

***************

“Se eu não vendo você bem na minha frente eu não acreditoia! Que história inacreditável ... Saray é mesmo muito doida. ”Macarena diz após beber um gole da água que Zulema levou para ela. Maca ainda parecia incrédula com tudo que havia acabado de ouvir.

“Não é?”, Zulema se refere à afirmação de Maca dizendo que Saray é muito doida.

“Tá! E por que você não me avisou antes? Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? Você tem noção de como eu fiquei? ”, Macarena questiona enquanto tira as costas do travesseiro e se inclina para a frente, ficando mais próxima de Zulema, que estava sentada na beira da cama ao lado da quadril da loira.

“Loira, por que está tão nervosa? Você disse que iria embora depois do assalto! "Você que não me queria mais em sua vida ... Então de queria uma forma ou de outra você viveria sem mim, eu só estava fazendo o que você queria", Zulema fala dando de ombros.

“Isso foi antes de ... você sabe", uma loira não termina uma frase esperando que zulema entenda o que ela está tentando dizer.

“Antes de você dizer que também tinha um câncer ... e era eu!?” a morena fala olhando dentro dos olhos verdes, mas não consegue terminar de falar e muda seu olhar para o lado.

Zulema não falou nada no momento em que Macarena soltou aquelas palavras, mas sabia que um tiro teria doído menos. Ela nunca lançadas essas palavras e várias vezes chegou acreditar seriamente que era verdade.

“Zulema ... aquilo foi uma idiotice da minha parte ... Foi horrível o que eu falei e não é verdade, não é assim que vejo ... Eu só estava com raiva por você não ter me contado ... Eu só ... Queria te ferir, igual eu estava me sentindo ferida ... Me desculpa ... por favor, esqueça isso, 'vale'! ”

“Vale, já passou, mas de qualquer maneira você iria embora”, a árabe suspirou.

“Por que você tem um lobo?” Zulema questiona.

“Eu não tenho um lobo! É apenas uma cachorrinha que estava perdida na praia ... não seja exagerada. ”

“Macarena, aquela 'cachorrinha' é um filhote de lobo e você teve muita sorte da mãe dela não aparecer aqui para resgata-la.”

A loira fica sem palavras diante dessa descoberta e apenas fraze a testa com uma expressão confusa.

“Relaxa loira, já deu pra ver que ela está bem domesticada, até pensa que é apenas uma cachorrinha, além disso os bichos só são agressivos quando vivem em um ambiente agressivo ... Aliás, adorei o escorpião! Foi pra se lembrar de mim? O que aconteceu com 'nada de animais de estimação'? ”Zulema ri.

“Convencida! Ele só apareceu na porta e eu ... bem, eu achei que seria interessante ter um escorpião de estimação ”, Macarena fala um pouco sem jeito.

“Tá! Sei ... ”a morena sorri,“ vejo que já se recuperou do desmaio, já posso procurar alguma coisa pra comer, estou com fome. ”

“Eu ia preparar o jantar, mas você pode comer um sanduíche até que fique pronto, e enquanto isso você pode me responder aonde estave durante esse tempo todo!” Macarena lembra.

“Olha só loira, não que eu te deva nenhuma explicação, mas estou num dia bom, então eu vou falar ... eu estava no trailer.” Zulema fala naturalmente, como se fosse o lugar mais óbvio para se esconder, “e eu prefiro uma maçã caso não se lembre”, ela inteirou.

“Eu acho que tenho maçãs", uma loira sorri.

***************

Zulema e Macarena terminaram de jantar, elas relembravam seus golpes, alguns bem sucedidos, a maioria na verdade, outros nem tanto e alguns até inusitados ... elas riam e tudo parecia como era antes, até Maca iniciar um assunto delicado entre elas.

“Como você está se sentindo sentindo? ... Quero dizer, os sintomas ... ”

“Estou bem ... Nunca estive melhor!” Zulema respondeu tentando parecer convincente.

“Claro! Está ótima! E você pensa que sou uma idiota para acreditar nisso? Por que você não me fala a verdade? Sempre escondendo tudo de mim ... Jura que você quer começar desse jeito? ”Macarena fala irritada.

“Não estou começando nada, pelo contrário”, Zulema solta já nervosa com esse assunto, mas a loira não entende. A morena não queria falar que estava morrendo e decidiu apenas viver o pouco tempo que lhe restava, no lugar que ela escolheu e preparou cada detalhe, ao lado da única pessoa que ela sentir que tinha um lar, ao fazer de morrer sozinha num trailer no meio do nada.

“Por que agora?” Uma loira questiona intrigada. Ela queria ouvir Zulema dizer que era porque sentir sua falta. Maca sabia que Zulema tinha sentimentos por ela depois de tudo que a árabe disse enquanto ela lavava seu cabelo. Mas mesmo sabendo, ela queria ouvir a morena dizer que tinha ido por ela, e enquanto esperava a resposta, torcia para Zulema não dizer que era pelo pior que ela poderia pensar ... por estar morrendo.

“Eu estava entediada no trailer e ... eu preciso pegar uma cor, e aqui tem essa praia linda, essa casa e ... pensei que seria bom", a árabe finge ser verdade todas essas desculpas.

“Você nunca vai admitir não é? Você também não pretende nem mesmo tentar? Macarena se referia a admitir seus sentimentos e nem ao menos tentar encontrar uma solução para sua doença, lutar por algo que lhe dê uma chance de continuar viva e esses tempos de viver tudo o que elas ainda não surgiram vivido ... seus sentimentos, um bebê ... uma família.

Sabe Zulema, eu penso que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você havia mudado, mas agora vejo que você continua sendo a mesma de sempre! ”Maca se levanta da mesa e sobe como escadas apressadamente, secando algumas lágrimas que teimaram em cair.

Zulema não teve nenhuma reação, apenas inclinou a cabeça para trás, olhou para o teto e soltou um profundo suspiro.

***************

Macarena estava deitada em sua cama, de costas para a porta, encarando uma janela. As cortinas abertas abertas e balançavam levemente com a brisa fria que entrava, era possível ver as estrelas e ouvir som das ondas do mar. Ela esperou que a morena fosse atrás dela depois de ter saido chorando da mesa, mas a árabe simplesmente não apareceu. O sono já estava chegando e seus olhos concebidos a se fechar sozinhos.

No terraço, Zulema fumava um cigarro enquanto olhava para o céu e pensava nas palavras da loira. Ela havia subido atrás de Macarena, mas não teve coragem de entrar no quarto quando foi o choro dolorido que ecoava atrás da porta.

Ela queria poder dizer tudo o que Macarena esperava que ela dissesse, até porque era o que ela sentia, mas também pensava que era egoísmo alimentar um sentimento que, em pouco tempo somente faria Maca sofrer ainda mais depois que ela morresse.

Zulema termina seu cigarro e decide entrar, já estava esfriando e ela usava apenas uma camiseta, uma calça e suas botas. Ao chegar em frente ao seu quarto, ela anda alguns passos até a porta do quarto da loira, mas não escuta nada, está um verdadeiro silêncio, então a arábe deduz que Maca está dormindo e decidir fazer o mesmo.

A morena se deita após terminar de escovar seus dentes e tirar suas botas e a calça que estava vestindo, ficando apenas de camiseta e calcinha. Ela está de costas sobre o colchão olhando para o teto, com um braço apoiado sobre a testa e o outro apoiado em seu abdômen. O sono simplesmente não aparecia, mesmo depois de ter fechado os olhos.

Após alguns minutos, a árabe ouve gritos ... são de Macarena, ela pula da cama rapidamente e logo entra no quarto da loira.

“NÃO! ZULEMA ... VAMOS! A loira gritava repetidamente, ela estava tendo mais um pesadelo.

Zulema agora entendeu porque Macarena solução que estava sonhando quando acordou do desmaio. Imediatamente ela se deita na cama por detrás da loira e a abraça forte enquanto tenta acordá-la de seu pesadelo.

“Maca, Maca acorde ... Eu estou aqui, abre os olhos, eu estou aqui!" A morena dizia próximo ao ouvido de Macarena, enquanto seu braço envolvia firmemente o corpo trêmulo da loira.

Zulema sente um aperto em seu coração só de imaginar o quanto a uma loira sofreu sozinha durante esses meses. Ela queria poder voltar no tempo e ter ido o mais rápido possível para seu lar.

Macarena abriu os olhos e pulso de Zulema ao redor do seu corpo, o perfume, a voz, o calor do corpo junto ao seu. Mas ainda assim estava ofegante, algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos e alguns soluços escapavam incontrolávelmente ... a dor da perda ainda era muito presente e real para ela.

“Shhhiii, tranquíla! Já passou, eu estou bem aqui. "Zulema a acalmava enquanto a envolvia com um dos braços e uma das pernas por cima das pernas de Macarena, a outra mão acariciando os fios loiros.

Macarena não disse uma palavra, apenas colocou sua mão sobre a mão de Zulema e segurou com força, depois de um tempo ela foi se acalmando.

Zulema percebendo que Maca havia se acalmado tentava tirar o braço e a perna de cima do corpo da loira, mas a mesma não comum, puxando-a novamente e apertando o braço da morena contra seu peito.

“Dormi aqui comigo Zule ... por favor", ela pediu baixinho.

Zulema não conseguiu negar esse pedido, ainda mais sendo uma vontade de sua também, porém ela não respondeu com palavras, apenas aproximou ainda mais seu corpo do corpo de Macarena e a abraçou forte novamente.

“Zulema ...”

“Sim" a morena respondeu.

“Obrigada por ficar ... por ter vindo para cá e por tudo que você fez nessa casa pensando em nós.” Macarena sorri mesmo que Zulema não vai ver, e nesse momento ela segura a mão da arábe e a leva até sua barriga.

Zulema fica paralisada, ela não esperava essa atitude de Macarena, mas uma loira percebe que uma morena estava apreensiva, então ela coloca sua mão por cima da mão da árabe e orienta como carícias em seu ventre. Logo Zulema relaxa e nem percebe que Maca já havia tirado a mão de cima da sua enquanto ela continuava acariciando a pequena barriga da loira.

“Você sentiu? Ela mexeu! ”Zulema falou enquanto sorria.

“Senti! Ela mexeu ... Pela primeira vez ela mexeu! ”Maca fala animada.

“Então acho que ela gostou de mim”, uma morena fala contando vantagem.

“Igual a mãe”, Macarena solta e Zulema disfarça.

“Vamos dormir, já está tarde.” Uma morena tira a mão da barriga de Maca e se solta da loira virando para o outro lado, “boa noite” ela diz.

Macarena se vira para morena de costas para ela e pergunta, “posso te abraçar?”

“Contanto que não me acorde com aqueles barulhos de esquilos que você faz quando dorme ...”

“Zulema!” Uma loira reclama

“Está bem loira, mas só porque você está vulnerável e tem um bebê indefeso aí dentro de você.”

...

“Loira? ... Está dormindo? ”

“Hmm”, responde sonolenta.

“Obrigada por não ter ido embora”, Zulema sussurra.

“Eu também te amo", Maca resmunga, mas a morena entende e sorri.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram?🥺  
> Deixem nos comentários e não esqueçam de deixar um coração...  
> Até a próxima atualização 😘


	10. Capítulo 10

Macarena acordou com sol batendo em seu rosto, fazendo-a apertar suas pálpebras e virar para o outro lado. Ao abrir completamente os olhos, ela vê que Zulema não está ... Não é nenhuma supresa, mas por um instante ela se pergunta se foi apenas mais um sonho.

A loira se levanta e caminha até o quarto da árabe, vendo a cama bagunçada ela confirma que não foi um sonho, era real ... então solta um suspiro aliviado sorrindo levemente. Em seguida volta para seu quarto e se dirige até o banheiro para realizar sua rotina matinal e em seguida começar o dia.

Após terminar de se vestir, Macarena desce as escadas com os olhos atentos procurando uma morena, mas não a vê em lugar nenhum. Ela acredita que sabe onde encontra-la ...

Ao chegar no terraço ela vê que a mulher também não estava lá, mas olhando lá de cima, Maca avista duas figuras na areia da praia, Zulema sentada olhando para o mar e Elsa brincando próximo à ela.

Ela sorri ao ver essa cena. Até ontém antes de chegar em casa e ver Zulema materializada em sua frente, as coisas pareciam não ter graça, o céu não era tão azul, o mar parecia cinza, como árvores não eram tão verdes e o sol não brilhava tanto, até Elsa estava parecendo mais feliz , mesmo sem nunca ter visto a morena antes.

Era como se agora sua vida fosse exatamente como ela queria ... uma casa de verdade, em um lugar novo e lindo como aquele, um cachorro, um filho, enfim, uma família normal vivendo uma vida normal. Ela só não sabia que Zulema teria que fazer parte de tudo isso para se sentir completa.

Macarena só entendeu isso depois do tempo que passou longe de Zulema, principalmente acreditando que ela estava morta. A mulher sentia um vazio enorme, parecia que nada tinha sentido e a única coisa que ainda dava esperança e força para ela continuar era seu bebê.

No início ela acreditava que era algo passageiro, que logo se acostumaria e se adaptaria à nova vida, mas conforme o tempo foi passando o vazio só aumentava, nada e ninguém preenchia. Maca chegou a pensar que estava se sentindo assim por causa dos hormônios da gravidez, e que por isso estava mais frágil, carente e emotiva.

Agora vendo aquela cena ela entendeu tudo, inclusive o que Zulema quis dizer quando a chamou de lar ... Macarena entendeu que Zulema também era seu novo lar ... entendeu que depois da prisão, da perda de seus pais e de seu primeiro bebê , ela não era mesma e nunca mais voltaria a ser, e consequentemente sua vida também não.

Foi difícil entender tudo isso, principalmente porque Zulema e ela se odiavam, mas depois percebeu que o amor e o ódio andam juntos, assim como o bem e o mal. É possível amar e odiar uma mesma pessoa, da mesma maneira que é possível ser bom ou mau conforme a situação.

Claro que entre elas as coisas eram bem mais intensas, devido ao ambiente hostil em que viveram por anos e que levou a se ferirem e se prejudicarem mutuamente, porém, mesmo sem entender o porque, se ajudaram e foram cúmplices na mesma proporção.

***************

“Esse lugar é muito lindo”, Zulema escuta da loira que senta ao seu lado interrompendo seus pensamentos.

“Sí”, ela responde olhando para o mar.

“Como você descobriu? Ou você já conhecia?”, Macarena pergunta olhando para o rosto do árabe.

“Eu tenho meus contatos”, Zulema responde olhando para ela e dando um sorriso maroto.

“Claro", Maca fala sorrindo afirmativamente, e em seguida faz outra pergunta ...

“Quando você começou preparar essa casa? Porque me parece que você gastou um certo tempo pensando nos detalhes. ”

“A curiosidade matou o gato”, Zulema fala e Maca olha com a cara fechada.

“Ok ... Foi antes de planejar o assalto no casamento ... senti que estava na hora de morar numa casa de verdade, uma hora isso seria que acontecer, não passaríamos a vida toda assaltando e morando em um trailer. Então liguei para um dos meus contatos aqui e ele me falou dessa casa. ”

"Samir?" Macarena pergunta 

“Sim ... ele intermediou tudo, eu só vim duas vezes, uma delas para ver pessoalmente a casa e a outra para ver se havia ficado como eu pedi. Samir e Aisha fizeram tudo referente à reforma e os móveis. "

“Mas e o quarto do bebê? Eu só te contei sobre a gravidez quando estávamos no hotel, não daria tempo de arrumar de um dia para o outro ”, Maca questiona intrigada.

“Ai ai loira, tanto tempo convivendo comigo e ainda não me conhece ... quando eu dizia pra você tomar cuidado quando fala ao telefone é por isso! Eu ouvi você falando com o papai. Mas não foi só isso que ouvi, eu ouvi suas brigas e suas lamentações. ”

Maca tentava se lembrar das coisas que falou e quando falou enquanto a árabe continuava ...

“Bem ... eu percebi o quão preocupada você ficou, entendi que foi um descuido de vocês e que você não amava o pai desse bebê, não ficaria com ele ... Então não sei porque, mas pensei em preparar o quarto. Não foi nada demais, seria um quarto vazio mesmo, pelo menos agora vai ter alguma utilidade ”, Zulema fala tentando fazer parecer que não se importava.

“Ah, obrigada pela caridade santa Zulema”, Macarena zomba pela maneira como a mulher falou e logo depois questiona algo que sempre passava em sua mente ...

“Já que estamos tendo essa conversa, me responde por que você me entregou para a mãe do Sandoval?”

“Nós não estamos tendo uma conversa, só respondi algumas coisas que você poderia saber, agora acabou por aqui!” Zulema tenta se levantar mas é impedida pela mão de Macarena segurando seu braço.

“Eu preciso saber Zulema, eu quero entender o que eu fiz pra você me entregar nas mãos daquela louca!”

“Pois bem, se você quer mesmo falar sobre esse assunto, então comece falando porque você me entregou para a polícia!” Zulema fala sem paciência.

“Acho que está claro não?” Ela responde apontando sua barriga.

“Era você em troca da minha liberdade e do meu bebê”, ela termina.

“Foi exatamente por isso que eu te entreguei! Porque no fundo eu sabia que na primeira oportunidade você me trairia, assim como fez, eu só me antecipei”, um árabe diz mostrando um pouco de raiva e decepção.

“E o que você disse sobre o tempo que passamos juntas na caravana, era verdade Zulema?

“Agora já chega loira! Eu não vou repetir ... ”

“Não estou pedindo pra você repetir, eu só quero saber se foi verdade!”

Zulema olha para o céu e respira fundo, soltando um suspiro e em seguida responde ...

“Sim, é verdade! Porque eu teria falado se não fosse verdade, o que eu ganharia? Agora vamos parar com essa conversa ... eu vou entrar ”, ela fala enquanto se levanta.

“Espera, eu quero falar ...” Macarena segura novamente o braço da árabe, que volta ao seu lugar.

“Já que você foi sincera comigo eu serei sincera com você”, ela começa e Zulema escuta atenciosamente.

“Quando eu fui te buscar na prisão eu não sabia exatamente o motivo, à princípio foi curiosidade de te ver saindo pelo portão da frente, essa era uma cena que eu nunca teria imaginado. Mas não era só por isso, eu não queria que você sentisse o que eu senti quando saí e não havia ninguém me esperando", ela falava de cabeça baixa enquanto Zulema continuava olhando.

“Quando eu sai de Cruz del Sur, eu me senti muito sozinha e perdida, eu senti muita falta das meninas que eram minhas amigas lá dentro, mas por algum motivo que eu não sabia qual, eu também sentia sua falta, você não saia dos meus pensamentos e até nos meus sonhos você aparecia ...

“Maca ... você não precisa ...” Zulema começou mas logo foi interrompida pela loira

“Sim eu preciso falar”, ela continua.

“Quando você foi no meu trabalho na lavanderia e me propôs uma sociedade, eu me senti viva novamente, todos os assaltos que realizavamos me enchia de adrenalina e eu me sentia bem, mas aos poucos comecei a sentir falta de algo mais, eu precisava de contato físico, calor humano, carinho ... então buscava essas coisas quando eu saía à noite, até conhecer Pérez e engravidar ... ”

Zulema apenas escutava sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

“Eu fiz uma escolha, eu queria esse bebê, mas eu teria que abrir a mão daquela vida que levávamos e isso consequentemente nos separaria. Eu acreditava que era isso que eu realmente queria, me afastar de você, recomeçar minha vida longe e levar uma vida normal ”, Macarena continuava de cabeça baixa e Zulema também fazia o mesmo ao ouvir essas palavras.

“No momento que você falou sobre o tempo que passamos juntas ser o mais próximo que você teve de uma casa eu queria te dizer tudo o que eu sentia, mas eu mesma não entendia ou não queria aceitar, até eu te ver parando de correr no deserto e entender que ali seria nosso adeus ”, os olhos de Macarena se encheram de lágrimas e com Zulema não foi diferente, elas se ainda estavam olhando para a areia.

“Quando eu te vi caída eu senti uma dor tão grande que chegou a me sufocar, eu só queria voltar e te tirar de lá, tentar te salvar de alguma maneira, mas eu não podia", Maca falava com a voz embargada pelo choro que já se fazia presente enquanto Zulema permanecia encarando o chão e secava discretamente algumas lágrimas que desciam em seu rosto.

“Quando cheguei aqui e vi tudo o que você tinha feito, eu só queria que você estivesse comigo... tentei passar por cima de tudo o que eu estava sentindo, tentei fingir que estava tudo bem, mas a verdade é que a cada dia que passava mais eu sintia sua falta, em cada momento... Até que ontém meu sonho de todas as noites se realizou e agora você está aqui...”Maca parou um segundo para secar suas lágrimas.

“Quando acordei e não te vi, pensei ter apenas sonhado, mas quando confirmei que era realidade e te vi aqui, na nossa casa, eu me dei conta de que você também é meu lar”, Macarena levanta a cabeça olhando para o horizonte , ela estava um pouco apreensiva por estar dizendo todas essas coisas.

"Por que você está me dizendo essas coisas agora?" Zulema levanta a cabeça e a encara com uma expressão indecifrável.

“Porque você ter saído viva daquele deserto e estar aqui, pra mim é como uma segunda chance para corrigir os nossos erros, para dizer o que não foi dito, viver o que não foi vivido. Mas não se preocupe, eu não espero que você retribua essas palavras, até porque tudo o que você fez já é o suficiente. ”A loira termina e olha nos olhos do árabe.

“Maca... foi um grande erro eu ter vindo, eu não deveria... eu vou embora”, ela fala e morde o lábio inferior.

Zulema percebeu que Macarena tinha sentimentos verdadeiros por ela, e sabia que ela sofreria ainda mais do que sofreu quando estavam separadas, quando o maldito câncer a destruísse.

“O quê? Qual é o seu problema hein? Você arruma essa casa, fala que sou seu lar, fica no deserto para morrer, me deixa acreditar que você estava morta, depois aparece aqui de repente, eu falo que você é meu lar e agora você me fala isso? ”Macarena esbraveja enquanto gesticula com as mãos

“Olha só, eu não te pedi em casamento ou outra coisa do tipo, eu só quis dizer que não adianta querermos ficar longe uma da outra porque sempre acontecerá algo para nos juntar, e juntas nos sentimos completas, isso não quer dizer que tenhamos que ser um casal, você não precisa fugir!”

“Eu não pensei isso, é só que... deixa pra lá, apenas acredite em mim, será melhor para todos se eu for embora”, a morena levanta rapidamente sem dar chance para Macarena impedi-la.

“Zulema, espera... não me deixa assim! Fala comigo, me diz porque você não pode ficar!”, A loira fala andando atrás da árabe.

“Zulema ... Zulema!”

"Isso aí... É sua cara fugir! E toda aquela história de não tem porque fugir quando se tem um lar?! Você tem um lar, e ele está bem aqui!" Macarena fala enquanto lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto.

“Porque eu estou morrendo!”, Zulema responde enquanto para e se vira para encarar uma Macarena que paralisou ao escutar tais palavras.

As duas mulheres se olham por um momento, Zulema com uma expressão de tristeza e dor, e Maca assustada com a realidade que caiu sobre si, destruindo todo o castelo que havia construído há alguns minutos atrás. Nenhuma delas fala mais nada, Zulema se vira novamente e segue em direção a casa enquanto Macarena permanece paralisada em pé.

Após ver a arábe entrando, Maca desaba, caindo de joelhos no chão de areia com as duas mãos no rosto enquanto chora. Elsa se aproxima pulando, batendo as patas dianteiras no ombro da loira, em seguida ela lambe o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Macarena apenas a abraça e recebe o carinho da pequena loba.

***************

Zulema estava deitada de costas enquanto observava o escorpião caminhar sobre seu abdômen quando a porta do quarto foi aberta repentinamente.

“Esqueceu que não mora mais no trailer? Você precisa bater na porta antes de entrar... além disso não estou afim de papo loira ... ”

“Eu só vim te pedir uma coisa”, Maca fala docemente.

“Não me diga que está com essa coisa de desejo de grávida, porque eu não vou sair para comprar nada como se eu fosse o pai dessa criança!” ela fala sarcasticamente.

“Muito engraçado Zulema! Estou falando sério ”, a loira fala com a expressão preocupada.

A árabe segura o escorpião pela cauda e se levanta, em seguida coloca o animal dentro do pequeno terrário ao lado de sua cama. Maca não pôde deixar de reparar no corpo da morena, coberto parcialmente apenas por uma camiseta transparente e uma calcinha por baixo, quase da mesma cor de sua pele.

Zulema se aproximou de Macarena e parou em sua frente a uma pequena distância encarando-a, “peça”, ela diz.

“Eu quero que você procure um médico e faça um tratamento”, a loira diz com uma voz suave enquanto olha dentro dos olhos enigmáticos da árabe.

Zulema respira fundo e olha para o teto pensando em como daria essa resposta.

“Você andou falando com Saray? Porque parece que combinaram de me perturbar falando a mesma coisa! ”

“Pelo menos em alguma coisa Saray e eu concordamos... mas não, eu não falei com ela. Eu só acho que você tem que tentar, a Zulema que eu conheço não desiste assim tão fácil. ”

“Eu não vou discutir com você, não estou muito afim de brigar ultimamente.”

“Zulema... por favor”, Maca pede com os olhos iguais de cachorrinho carente.

“E por que eu faria isso?”

Maca se aproxima ainda mais da mulher ficando à apenas alguns centímetros de distância, em seguida levanta uma das mãos e desliza a ponta do dedo indicador no rosto do árabe, desenhando o contorno do nariz, das 'maçãs' e dos lábios enquanto responde a pergunta ... “por mim... por nós duas...”

Zulema não tem nenhuma reação, está paralisada diante dessas palavras e dos gestos de Macarena. Ela encara profundamente a loira, seus olhos delatando o desejo que lutava para esconder, os lábios entreabertos enquanto sentia o toque suave do dedo de Macarena, por um segundo ela fecha os olhos e engole seco.

Maca sorriu ao perceber que Zulema também sentia o mesmo que ela, então levou a mão que acariciava o rosto da mulher até a parte de trás do pescoço enquanto simultâneamente colocava a outra mão na cintura da arábe, tudo lentamente para não espantá-la.

Os olhares se desviaram por um instante apenas para encarar os lábios uma da outra. Maca sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas Zulema parecia que havia sido hipnotizada pela loira, seus lábios se aproximando vagarosamente, até finalmente se tocar suamente, apenas se roçando um no outro, ambas sentindo a respiração ofegante.

Como se acordasse de um transe, Zulema se afasta, mas a loira a segura firme pela cintura e em seguida leva o braço que antes estava na cintura, para cima do ombro da árabe envolvendo seu pescoço em um abraço enquanto aproxima seus lábios do ouvido... “porque te necessito ”, logo depois encosta os lábios no pescoço e faz uma trilha de beijos suaves até o outro ouvido...“ porque te desejo ", mais uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço.

Zulema sentiu sua pele se arrepiar com a sensação dos lábios macios da loira percorrendo seu pescoço. O seu coração estava acelerado e a respiração mais profunda, uma onda de calor e excitação tomando todo seu corpo... “foda-se", ela murmura enquanto levanta os braços que antes estavam parados paralelos ao seu corpo e puxa Macarena pela cintura colando seus corpos.

Imediatamente Macarena leva seus lábios aos de Zulema iniciando um beijo suave, apenas pressionando-os por alguns segundos até suas bocas se abrir e suas línguas se encontrarem. Nesse momento era como se não existisse mais nada, apenas dois corpos que queimavam de desejo um pelo outro e dois corações que batiam na mesma sincronia.

O beijo que antes era suave se torna mais profundo, com mordidas e chupadas nos lábios e línguas. Suspiros e pequenos gemidos enchiam seus ouvidos, suas mãos puxando uma à outra para mais perto, como se isso fosse possível, enquanto se apertavam, seus corpos quase se fundindo.

Zulema conduz Macarena para a cama sem se desgrudarem nem por um segundo, em seguida se senta puxando a loira para seu colo, rapidamente ela sobe em suas pernas colocando um joelho de cada lado de seu quadril. Maca estava vestindo um short cinza de elástico na cintura e uma camiseta sem mais nada por baixo.

A árabe puxa um punhado dos cabelos loiros inclinando a cabeça de Macarena para trás, deixando o pescoço totalmente exposto. Rapidamente Zulema pressiona os lábios contra a pele macia da loira que se arrepia com o toque. A árabe lambe e chupa todo o pescoço enquanto Maca movimenta seu quadril sobre suas coxas, esfregando seu sexo que pulsava de tanto tesão.

Zulema se afasta por um instante para levantar a camiseta de Macarena que ajuda tirando o mais rápido que podia. Ela admira os seios da loira enquanto desliza suavemente suas mãos pelas costas, depois pela pequena barriga saliente e por último os seios, pressionando-os com as palmas das mãos enquanto aperta os bicos enrijecidos entre os dedos polegar e indicador de cada mão.

Macarena sente seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar e novamente junta seus lábios enquanto rebola ainda mais, estimulando seu clitóris por dentro do short com a pressão que faz sobre as coxas de Zulema. Maca solta alguns gemidos baixos durante o beijo, fazendo com que aumente a excitação da mulher embaixo dela.

Zulema desce os beijos pelo pescoço, ombros e seios, abocanhando um deles e sugando um dos mamilos enquanto estimula o outro com os dedos. A loira ainda rebola e segura mechas de cabelos pretos gemendo um pouco mais alto enquanto sente seus pontos mais sensíveis serem estimulados.

As duas mulheres totalmente mergulhadas nessa onda de prazer, se deixando levar por todo desejo e sentimentos reprimidos durante todos os anos em que conviveram uma com a outra.

Zulema desce uma das mãos pelo abdômen de Maca e puxa o elástico do short, colocando a mão por dentro do mesmo, ela percebe que não havia mais nenhuma barreira pois a loira estava sem calcinha. Maca solta um gemido longo e arrastado ao sentir os dedos de árabe circulando seu clitóris inchado e enrijecido.

A morena sente toda a umidade encharcar seus dedos e seu sexo pulsa de excitação, ela desliza para a entrada de Maca e introduz lentamente dois dedos, em seguida retira e os leva até a própria boca chupando toda a lubrificação que os cobria, saboreando o gosto de sua loira ... “deliciosa”, ela sussura.

“Zule ...”, Macarena choraminga.

“O quê?”, Ela pergunta como se não soubesse o que Macarena quer.

“Por favor... estou quase...”, Maca murmura ofegante.

“Então fala pra mim o que você quer que eu faça”, ela fala enquanto aperta a bunda da loira.

“Me fode... com força!”, Ela sussurra no ouvido da árabe.

Rapidamente Zulema coloca as mãos na parte de trás das coxas de Macarena que cruza as pernas em torno de sua cintura, em seguida ela levanta apenas para se virar e colocar Maca deitada de costas em sua cama. A morena leva as mãos até o elástico do short e puxa, deslizando pelas pernas até tirá-lo completamente.

Ela se posiciona de joelhos entre as pernas da loira e olha atentamente por alguns segundos cada detalhe do corpo perfeito abaixo do seu, em seguida se inclina e inicia mais um beijo, enquanto se apoia no cotovelo esquerdo sua mão direita passeia pelo abdômen acariciando suavemente , depois sobe para os seios e os aperta firmemente.

Maca se contorce embaixo da árabe ... “Zulema ...”

A mulher entende o que ela quer e desce sua mão novamente para o centro molhado e pulsante introduzindo dois dedos. O beijo é interrompido e a língua de Zulema desce para os mamilos rosados, circulando vagarosamente em cada um, em seguida seus lábios sugam com força um dos biquinhos , fazendo Maca soltar um gritinho. Após dar toda a atenção aos seios, ela desliza a língua pelo abdômen até chegar ao clitóris durinho.

Macarena sente a língua macia e quente estimulando seu ponto de prazer enquanto os dedos da árabe entram e saem continuamente de sua buceta. Ela inclina a cabeça para trás e arqueia suas costas ao sentir seu clitóris sendo sugado pelos lábios e língua de Zulema enquanto os dedos se curvam encontrando seu ponto de prazer.

A loira geme alto enquanto se contorce e segura os cabelos do árabe com uma das mãos e a outra aperta o próprio seio... “Zulema... aaahhh... eu vou... aaahhh...”

“Isso ... goza pra mim rúbia”, Zulema fala com a voz rouca enquanto movimenta os dedos dentro de Macarena estimulando seu ponto G. Ela volta a abocanhar o clitóris e sugá-lo mais intensamente... Maca geme mais alto, suas paredes se contraem apertando os dedos da árabe, ela está quase chegando ao seu ápice.

Maca sente seu corpo todo tremer anunciando seu orgasmo, os seus olhos se fecham e por alguns segundos nenhum som sai de sua boca. Seus músculos se contraem, seu líquido escorre pelos dedos que agora se movem mais lentamente dentro dela e os gemidos saem altos e apressados um atrás do outro.

“Olha pra mim rúbia", Zulema pede e Macarena abre os olhos vendo a mulher morder o lábio inferior enquanto ela geme e se derrama em seus dedos.

Ao sentir as paredes pararem de apertar e a respiração da loira se normalizar, Zulema retira os dedos encharcados e os leva à boca lambendo até não sobrar nenhuma gota, Macarena observa com satisfação a atitude da mulher saboreando seu prazer. Em seguida ela puxa Zulema para um beijo sentindo seu próprio sabor.

Ela beija Zulema com desejo e leva suas mãos para a barra da camiseta e tenta levantá-la mas é impedida pelas mãos da mulher, não que ela sinta vergonha de seu corpo ou de ficar nua na frente de alguém, ela só não quer se sentir vulnerável ou desarmada.

“Tranquíla ... confie em mim”, Maca fala docemente.

Zulema solta os punhos de Macarena permitindo que ela termine o que havia começado. Ela reconhece que Maca já a desarmou há muito tempo, quando ainda estavam na prisão. Em seguida ela ajuda terminando puxando a peça de roupa para fora de seu corpo.

Maca admira o quão linda Zulema é, na verdade ela sempre admirou a beleza da mulher, e mesmo já tendo visto ela nua algumas vezes, é impossível não admirá-la assim, nua para ela, sobre seu corpo e tão entregue. Nem mesmo as cicatrizes das queimaduras provocadas pela própria mulher e do tiro que Saray disparou na lateral de seu abdômen, são capazes de ofuscar tamanha beleza, na verdade a tornam ainda mais atraente.

A loira acaricia suavemente a pele macia do corpo de Zulema fazendo-a se arrepiar com os toques, em seguida a puxa para um beijo carinhoso ... “você é tão linda... eu quero te sentir por inteiro!”, Ela fala entre os lábios da árabe enquanto a direciona suavemente para o lado, invertendo suas posições.

Macarena separa as pernas da morena e se coloca de joelhos entre elas, logo depois se inclina e distribui beijos molhados e chupadas no pescoço e nos ombros, descendo para tórax até chegar nos seios. Ela circula sua língua nos mamilos eriçados e Zulema suspira profundamente.

Depois de se deliciar nos seios do árabe, Maca desce em direção ao abdômen deslizando sua língua, beijando e chupando até chegar na intimidade quente e molhada. Rapidamente ela pressiona sua língua no clitóris estimulando com movimentos circulares, fazendo Zulema soltar um gemido baixo.

Ela levanta o olhar e vê Zulema de olhos fechados, com expressão de prazer, suas costas arqueadas, os braços esticados para os lados, as mãos agarrando o lençol. Essa visão faz Macarena sentir uma enorme onda de prazer percorrer todo seu corpo, ela intensifica os movimentos da língua no clitóris começando a sugá-lo entre os lábios.

Zulema geme mais alto quando sente os dedos de macarena penetrando profundamente em sua buceta, fazendo movimentos lentos de vai e vem. Seu quadril se levanta acompanhando os movimentos feitos pela loira, acelerando cada vez mais até encontrar o ritmo que lhe oferece mais prazer.

Os gemidos tornam-se contínuos e mais altos, a pele arrepiada e o corpo trêmulo. Maca sente as paredes de Zulema apertando seus dedos enquanto estimula o ponto G e suga o clitóris inchado e durinho... ela sabe que o orgasmo está quase chegando quando escuta seu nome sair dos lábios da árabe em um sussurro arrastado ... “Maca... ”

A loira tira os dedos de dentro da buceta apertadinha da mulher e os lambe sentindo o seu sabor viciante... “você é deliciosa!”, ela sussurra. Rapidamente ela se senta sobre a árabe juntando seus sexos, em seguida movimenta seu quadril pressionado o clitóris no da morena. Zulema acompanha imitando os movimentos.

Suas lubrificações se misturando emitindo ruídos prazerosos, suas respirações aceleradas e profundas, os gemidos altos ecoando pelo quarto, suas mãos entrelaçadas, os movimentos se acelerando na mesma sincronia, era como se seus corpos já se conhecessem há muito tempo e soubessem exatamente o que lhes dava mais prazer.

“Estou quase rúbia... não para!”, Zulema fala com dificuldade.

“Então goza comigo”, a loira pede em resposta.

"Oohh Dios! Sí... Sí... Así!" Zulema ofega.

Alguns segundos depois seus corpos tremem com as ondas de prazer que percorrem causando arrepios, as paredes se contraem, e seus líquidos escorrerem e juntas soltam gemidos altos.

"Isso foi...”, Maca procura a palavra para descrever tudo o que acabou de acontecer enquanto se joga no colchão ao lado da morena.

“Intenso”, Zulema acrescenta.

“Sim... perfeito e incrível”, Macarena fala sorrindo enquanto olha para o teto.

Elas permanecem em silêncio por alguns minutos, como se estivessem relembrando cada detalhe.

“Maca...”, Zulema chama e se vira de lado para olha-la.

“Sim...”, ela responde e também se vira ficando de frente para a morena.

“Eu vou tentar...”, ela fala baixinho.

“Isso é sério?!”, Maca pergunta sorrindo um pouco desacreditada.

“Sim”, ela responde com um sorriso tímido.

Macarena não consegue controlar a alegria que sente com essas palavras e se aproxima de Zulema purulenta contra os dela, depositando diversos beijos fazendo-a sorrir.

“Gracias”, ela diz entre os beijos.

“Te odeio loira!”

“Eu sei ... eu também te odeio”, ela retruca enquanto se olham e sorriem.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí?
> 
> Comentem o que acharam 😊
> 
> Até a próxima atualização 😘


	11. Capítulo 11

“Documento com foto por favor", falou a moça simpática atrás do balcão.

Zulema tirou uma identidade de dentro da bolsa e entregou para um recepcionista, que se prontamente olhou para uma foto no documento e depois olhou novamente para a ruiva à sua frente.

“Assine aqui por favor”, a recepcionista disse deslizando a ficha sobre o balcão, junto com uma caneta.

Rapidamente ela assinou o papel e devolveu para a moça.

“Só aguardar senhora Hamadi, o médico logo irá chama-la.

Zulema se sentou um pouco apreensiva, um milhão de coisas passando em sua mente. Ela já havia se conformado com seu diagnóstico e com a sua sentença de morte, mas graças à insistência de Saray e Macarena lá estava ela se submetendo novamente à aquela tortura que era estar naquela sala de espera, como se estivesse esperando um juiz decidir, se ela teria chance de viver ou se estava realmente condenada à morte.

Macarena pediu para sua médica, a indicação de um neurologista, ela queria o melhor para cuidar do caso de Zulema. A loira pesquisou sobre o médico indicado e pôde confirmar que o homem era realmente considerado um dos melhores em sua especialidade, porém o mesmo não poderia ser dito de sua personalidade.

Thomas Koracick não é nenhum exemplo de simpatia, o homem é na verdade debochado, egocêntrico e marrento, mas com certeza, é o especialista mais competente para cuidar do caso de Zulema. Sua agenda era lotada, muitas pessoas de vários lugares iam se tratar com ele, pois sabiam da sua capacidade, por isso foi difícil encontrar um horário.

Zulema havia ligado no mesmo dia em que Macarena lhe passou o número para agendar a consulta, exatamente há vinte dias atrás, mas precisou ser bastante convincente para conseguir essa vaga, pois a agenda já estava fechada. Após explicar a situação para a atendente, ela conseguiu que a mesma falasse diretamente com o médico, que imediatamente instruiu a moça para que agendasse o quanto antes, devido a gravidade do caso.

A árabe não falou nada para Macarena e saiu antes mesmo dela acordar, pois tinha certeza de que a loira insistiria para acompanhá-la, e essa era a última coisa que ela queria. Zulema não queria que Macarena a visse vulnerável ou desabando caso a notícia não fosse o que elas esperavam. Por mais que Zulema não quisesse criar falsas esperanças, no fundo ela desejava que ainda não fosse tarde e que tivesse uma chance de viver.

A declaração da loira deu à ela motivação para lutar por sua vida, pois agora não seria em vão, ela teria para quem voltar todos os dias, além de alguém que estava à caminho e que ela jurou para si mesma, proteger e cuidar, da maneira que ela gostaria de ter feito com sua filha.

Os pensamentos da árabe foram interrompidos pelo toque sonoro do painel mostrando sua senha e indicando a sala que deveria ir. Ela se levantou, respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça que estava abaixada, seguiu pelo corredor e entrou na terceira porta à esquerda.

“Nuriya Hamadi, muito prazer, sente-se por favor", o médico sentado em sua cadeira apontou em direção à cadeira em sua frente, “me diga o que está acontecendo.”

Zulema se sentou lentamente apoiando suas mãos sobre a bolsa que levava e se recostando no encosto macio da cadeira estofada. Por alguns segundos ela levantou a cabeça olhando para o teto, soltou um suspiro e colocou uma mecha da peruca ruiva atrás da orelha esquerda enquanto procura uma maneira de dizer aquelas palavras sem doer dentro dela.

A verdade é que não havia um jeito de dizer aquilo sem doer ou sem sentir medo, pois as palavras em si já são assustadoras.

“Tumor cerebral”, ela disse de uma vez enquanto apontava com o dedo para a própria cabeça e franzia os lábios.

“Deixe-me adivinhar... você recebeu esse diagnóstico há algum tempo, decidiu que fugir era a melhor solução, agora percebeu que não quer morrer e resolveu procurar tratamento, acertei?”

Zulema estreitou o olhar e se aproximou do homem, colocando seus braços sobre a mesa, um em cima do outro e o olhou dentro dos olhos...

“Imagino que essa seja uma reação natural após ouvir que te restam apenas meses de vida, não? Ou no máximo um tratamento agressivo sem garantia nenhuma de sobrevivência, apenas de prolongar um pouco mais os dias de sofrimento”, ela respondeu e em seguida voltou a posição anterior.

“Eu não disse que não era natural, disse? Pelo contrário, é tão natural, que é justamente o que a maioria das pessoas fazem quando escutam essas palavras... Bem, vamos direto ao que interessa, os exames, você trouxe os anteriores?”

“Não, eu me mudei há pouco tempo e só me dei conta que não estavam nas minhas coisas quando já estava aqui.”

“Sem problemas, de qualquer maneira eu teria que pedir outros para ver como está a evolução da doença. Agora preciso que me responda os sintomas que tem apresentado, a medicação que está tomando e se sentiu alguma melhora após o uso.”

“Na verdade já faz uns dias que não sinto absolutamente nada, desde que cheguei aqui há pouco menos de um mês. Medicação não estou tomando, a verdade é que eu achei que não estavam fazendo diferença nenhuma, não acabavam com as dores, as tonturas, desmaios ou... alucinações, então parei de tomar.”

“Entendi... vamos recomeçar então, primeiro eu preciso avaliar os resultados dos exames de sangue e da tomografia que estou solicitando para depois iniciar o tratamento adequado com os remédios certos, quimioterapia e cirurgia se for o caso.”

“Quais são as minhas chances? Zulema pergunta hesitante com a voz um pouco baixa.

“Ainda não é possível saber, somente após a avaliação dos resultados. Estou pedindo para realizarem com urgência e ficarem prontos o mais rápido possível.”

Zulema apenas assentiu e esperou o médico terminar de fazer as solicitações dos exames.

“Aqui estão, te vejo em breve com os resultados”, ele disse entregando os papéis.

“Certo, nos vemos em breve”, ela respondeu e se levantou para sair.

“Nuriya...”, ele chamou antes que ela saísse.

Zulema se virou novamente para olhá-lo, “sim...”

“Posso saber o que te fez mudar de idéia?”

A morena sorriu com a pergunta, “pensei que soubesse da resposta já que é tão bom em saber o que é natural para a maioria das pessoas... talvez seja pelo mesmo motivo.” Ela piscou e saiu da sala.

***************

Macarena acordou um pouco antes do que era seu costume, a sonolência devido aos hormônios já havia diminuido, mas ultimamente, o que estavam aparecendo eram os famosos desejos, que também são causados pelas oscilações hormonais ou pela deficiência de vitaminas.

A loira saiu da cama e após terminar sua rotina de cuidados matinais , foi atrás da única pessoa que seria capaz de realizar seu desejo. Macarena queria uma sobremesa árabe chamada ‘malabie’, se parece com um manjar, tanto na aparência quanto na textura e nos ingredientes que leva.

Zulema fez essa sobremesa algumas vezes enquanto elas moravam no trailer, agora Maca acordou com desejo de comer essa delícia. A loira até o momento não havia pedido nenhuma vez para a morena realizar algum desejo seu, ela mesma ia atrás e comprava, porém, eram coisas mais simples, frutas, chocolate ou lanches, mas agora era algo que somente a árabe poderia atender.

Macarena procurou em todos os lugares onde a mulher poderia estar, mas não a encontrou em lugar nenhum. O carro também não estava no lugar, era óbvio que ela havia saído, mas a questão era pra onde, pois a morena não avisou nada, não que ela tivesse esse costume, mas geralmente elas comunicavam uma à outra quando iam ao mercado ou coisa do tipo. Fora isso elas saiam apenas quando precisavam resolver algo relacionado aos assaltos, o que não era o caso, também não era noite, que era quando saiam às vezes para se distrair.

Ainda estava cedo para se preocupar, mas Macarena não podia evitar pensar que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa para Zulema ter saído tão cedo sem falar nada. Ela pensa que talvez a mulher tenha se sentido mal e tenha ido ao médico, mas mesmo assim, a raiva começa tomar conta da loira.

“Puto elfo e seu individualismo!” Ela murmura entre os dentes

Maca decide procurar a receita na internet e ela mesma fazer a sobremesa. Parecia fácil, tinha todos os ingredientes em casa, era só juntar tudo em em uma panela, levar ao fogo e mexer até atingir o ponto certo, em seguida colocar em algum recipiente e levar para a geladeira, não tinha como dar errado.

Macarena separou os itens necessários para o preparo, os colocou na panela e levou ao fogo, mexendo constantemente como mandava a receita enquanto assistia à um vídeo aleatório no laptop. A loira cantava e imitava alguns movimentos que era feitos no videoclipe, ela estava animada por ter encontrado a receita e ter tudo o que precisava em casa, além de tudo, não precisaria pedir a ajuda da árabe.

“Joder!” Ela falou nervosa ao ver a fumaça tomando conta do ambiente

A loira pensou ter desligado o fogo quando viu que a mistura estava no ponto especificado pela receita, foi para a sala enquanto esperava esfriar para depois levar à geladeira, quando na verdade, ela tinha apenas abaixado o fogo, mas mesmo assim foi suficiente para queimar tudo.

Macarena ficou tão frustrada que apenas voltou para o quarto e se permitiu chorar. Eram tantas coisas que passavam em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo, que ela não conseguia mais segurar. 

A saudade de seus pais e de seu irmão que ela gostaria de ter por perto, principalmente nesse momento tão especial de sua vida. A preocupação com Zulema, que mesmo não tendo mudado seu jeito e tem andado distante desde que transaram, ela não queria perdê-la. Além disso, tinha também a insegurança quando pensava que seria responsável por um ser tão pequeno e indefeso, ela não sabia se conseguiria cumprir bem seu papel como mãe.

Macarena explodiu em um choro incontrolável, ela se sentia sozinha, já que Zulema havia se deixado levar novamente pelo medo de fazer a loira e a si mesma sofrer e se afastou. A loira não entendia a atitude da árabe, depois de tudo que elas disseram uma para a outra e depois dos beijos e toques que trocaram, ela imaginava que o comportamento da morena seria diferente.

***************

Zulema desligou o carro, desceu e de longe sentiu o cheiro da fumaça. Ela acelerou os passos e entrou apressadamente dentro da casa tirando a peruca e jogando no sofá. O ar ainda estava carregado com um pouco da nuvem cinza que ainda não havia se dissipado, o cheiro de queimado invadiu suas narinas. A panela carbonizada em cima da pia delatou o ocorrido, mas nenhum sinal da loira, apenas Elsa à recebeu e pulava em suas pernas à procura de carinho.

“Maca...” ela chama mas não obtém nenhuma resposta

Ela faz um carinho na cabeça de Elsa e segue em direção à escada para o andar de cima. Ao chegar no corredor foi possível escutar os soluços da loira. Zulema parou e pensou por um instante se seria uma boa idéia abrir aquela porta, mas se lembrou das palavras de Saray para ser mais atenciosa e paciente com a loira, pois na condição em que ela está é normal ficar mais emotiva, carente e explosiva.

“Maca...” ela chamou já empurrando a porta e colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto, mas novamente não obteve resposta

Era mais sério do que ela imaginava. Macarena estava deitava na beira da cama de costas para a porta, os soluços agora saiam abafados pela mão que ela apertava contra a boca. Ela não se mexeu, mas eram visíveis os movimentos de seu tórax subindo e descendo a cada suspiro.

Zulema se aproximou e se sentou atrás dela, ela queria abraçá-la, mas não sabia se nesse momento seria um gesto bem recebido.

“O que aconteceu?” Ela perguntou suavemente, mas loira não respondeu.

“Maca, fala comigo...” ela insistiu com a voz baixa e rouca.

Macarena respirou profundamente, passou as mãos no rosto secando as lágrimas e se sentou ficando de frente para a árabe.

“Agora quer que eu fale com você? Quando você não teve a menor consideração de me falar que ia sair! Você é uma vadia egoísta que só pensa em si mesma Zulema!”

Zulema apenas franziu o cenho enquanto tentava digerir o que a loira tinha dito. Ela não esperava ouvir essas palavras da boca de Macarena, não mais. Isso doeu mais que um tiro.

“Bom saber que é isso que você pensa de mim! E só pra você saber, caso ainda não tenha ficado claro, eu não tenho que te dar satisfação de onde eu vou nem quando vou, e não porque você está grávida que vou ficar aturando isso.” Ela fala com o mesmo tom de voz de antes e se levanta saindo do quarto.

“Merda!” Elas murmuram simultâneamente, cada uma do lado oposto da porta.

***************

Depois de um longo banho e uma hora colocando os pensamentos em ordem, Zulema decidiu descer a procura de algo para comer. Em frente ao quarto de Macarena não se escutava mais nenhum soluço, aparentemente ela havia parado de chorar ou não estava dentro do cômodo.

Ao chegar na sala, a loira também não estava, Zulema segue para a cozinha. Ao chegar ela vê com clareza a bagunça, uma panela queimada sobre a pia, o fogão sujo com um pouco da mistura que havia caído, a bancada com as embalagens dos ingredientes e um pouco de cada um derramado sobre o móvel. 

“Puta rubia!” Ela xinga para si mesma, apenas por costume, pois a raiva já havia passado.

Zulema joga a panela queimada na lixeira que tinha no chão ao lado da pia. Em seguida abre o armário, pega outra panela, enche com água e leva para o fogo acrescentando um pouco de sal e óleo. Logo depois abre outra porta, pega um pacote de espaguete e uma lata de molho de tomate e os deixa na bancada ao lado do fogão.

Enquanto espera a água levantar fervura, ela pressiona uma das teclas do laptop para ligar a tela e procurar algo que a distraisse por enquanto. As abas que Macarena havia aberto ainda estavam lá e Zulema sorri com a imagem que aparece, mostrando o vídeo que ela estava assistindo, era o mesmo que sempre fazia Maca dançar, mas a morena logo respira fundo ao ver a outra aba com a receita da sobremesa, pensando que, provavelmente é isso que está carbonizado dentro da lixeira... Zulema suspira.

***************

Macarena desceu pouco tempo depois que Zulema havia terminado de comer e arrumado toda a cozinha. A loira estava ainda com os olhos inchados e o nariz um pouco vermelho, logo ela viu a morena deitada no sofá lendo um livro e se dirigiu vagarosamente até ela, parando em sua frente...

“Zulema ... eu ... eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu não queria ter falado aquilo ... me desculpa ...” Ela falou um pouco sem jeito e com a voz baixa.

“Esquece isso loira, já passou!” Zulema responde enquanto levanta seus olhos para olhar Macarena parada com cara de cachorrinho sem dono ... “Eu fiz espaguete, caso esteja com fome, está no forno.”

“Na verdade eu estou com um pouco de fome sim!" A loira responde sorrindo e Zulema retribui.

Maca segue para a cozinha, pega um prato e se serve, em seguida abre uma gelatina para pegar a garrafa de suco de uva, mas outra coisa chama sua atenção a deixar sem palavras e rindo sozinha. No mesmo instante, Zulema fala ainda na sala ...

“Tem 'malabie' de sobremesa rubia!” Ela sorri imaginando uma reação da loira.

Maca não responde, apenas sorri ...

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentem oq acharam  
> Até a próxima atualização, provavelmente semana que vem 😘😘😘


	12. Capítulo 12

"Você gosta mesmo desse filme!" Macarena falou enquanto andava em direção ao sofá 

  
"É um dos meus favoritos! Você deveria dar uma chance." Zulema respondeu logo para a loira e depois voltando sua atenção para a tela à sua frente ... 'Deixa pra lá, deixa pra lá ...

  
"Bom ... Vou terminar de assistir com você." A loira disse se ajeitando no sofá 

  
Zulema não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pois não queria desgrudar os olhos da cena que passava. Ela estava tão concentrada que parecia estar dentro do próprio filme, como se fosse um personagem que observava de perto cada acontecimento. Eram raros os momentos em que uma morena se deixava relaxar e mais ainda nos que ela ria genuinamente. 

  
No começo, Macarena até tentar assistir o filme, mas se distraiu observando a mulher ao seu lado. Era encantador ver as expressões no rosto dela, o seu sorriso era lindo, o som de sua risada era prazeroso, os olhos tão marcantes eram hipnotizantes e vê-la assim, tão tranquila e alegre, lhe dava uma sensação de plenitude.

  
Quem a visse assim, não diria que uma mulher era uma criminosa de alta periculosidade, parecia até mesmo uma criança assistindo seu desenho favorito. A vontade da loira era se aconchegar e enchê-la de beijos. Tudo o que ela, era estar presa em seu abraço, sentir seus lábios, sua língua, seu corpo ... Ela suspira ...

  
"Vou fazer pipoca."

  
"É melhor eu fazer!" Zulema diz descruzando como pernas para se levantar

  
"Zulema! Não começa com suas piadinhas! Sou completamente capaz de fazer pipoca !!! Ela diz irritada

  
"Relaxa, eu só queria ajudar ..." Uma morena responde com os braços erguidos em sinal de rendição 

  
A loira vai para a cozinha na intenção de se afastar do árabe e afastar os pensamentos que estavam enchendo sua cabeça. Vinte e dois dias sem nenhum contato físico e a tensão que só aumentava a cada dia estavam sendo uma tortura para ela, ainda mais tão perto do motivo de toda sua tensão. 

  
Macarena não demonstrar o quanto estava carente e nem o quanto desejava se perder no corpo de Zulema, sentir seu cheiro, sua pele roçando na dela, seus toques mágicos que a levavam para outra dimensão, seus lábios e sua língua conectado em um beijo profundo e depois percorrendo cada centímetro de seu corpo, sugerindo toda sua essência.

  
Enquanto o milho estourava e o cheiro da pipoca invadia o ambiente e as narinas das duas mulheres, uma única coisa que ocupava os pensamentos da loira era a lembrança do corpo da morena embaixo do seu, suado e todo arrepiado de tesão enquanto seus clitóris se roçavam. O rosto de Zulema estava sublime, emoldurado pelos cabelos negros um pouco grudados em seu colo e sua testa por causa do suor. Era a visão perfeita, ea única que Macarena gostaria de ter agora, mas com o distanciamento da era árabe impossível tentar alguma coisa. 

  
'Malditos hormônios', ela pensa enquanto retira a panela do fogo e despeja as pipocas dentro de uma tigela. Ela respira fundo e tenta afastar esses pensamentos enquanto caminha em direção à sala.

  
"Senta mais perto da loira, senão vou ter que me esticar toda pra alcançar a tigela."

  
Macarena se arrasta lentamente para mais perto da mulher, tentando não demonstrar o que estava sentindo enquanto a umidade entre suas pernas aumentava ainda mais. Ela mantém seus olhos fixos o tempo todo na tv, até suas mãos esbarrar na de Zulema, no momento em que as duas entraram na tigela para pegar um punhado de pipoca.

  
Sincronizadamente elas se olham por alguns segundos, sem dizer absolutamente nada, Macarena fica ruborizada no mesmo instante e Zulema percebe, mas finge não ter notado e direciona novamente sua atenção para a tela, enquanto Macarena volta a respirar, soltando o ar que nem sequer estar prendendo dentro dos pulmões. 

  
***************

  
Zulema conhecia Macarena como ninguém. Foram anos de convivência no presídio e depois na caravana, onde ela teve o tempo suficiente para aprender tudo sobre a loira. Ela sabia exatamente o que a rubia estava sentindo, porque ela também era exatamente o mesmo, mas ela era melhor em esconder. 

  
Desde que transaram, ela não consegue deixar de pensar em Macarena, o quanto ela deseja sentir o corpo dela embaixo do seu, suas bocas fundidas uma na outra declarando tudo o que as palavras não eram capazes de expressar, transmitir todo o desejo que seus corpos sentiam.

  
Ela queria prender a puta rubia em seu abraço, acariciar cada parte de seu corpo, sentir a pele macia sob suas mãos e lábios. O desejo de sentir novamente o sabor do prazer da loira escorrendo dentro de sua boca e seus dedos serem apertados pelas contrações do orgasmo de Macarena, estava deixando seu sexo pulsando de tanto tesão. 

  
Por mais que escondesse, Zulema não podia negar para si mesma o quanto desejava a mulher ao seu lado, o quanto ela queria cuidar, amar e proteger essa mulher. Mas isso a deixava assustada, já que ela nunca havia se sentido assim antes. É um sentimento novo para ela, o qual não estava sabendo como lidar. Zulema Zahir amando alguém! E não é qualquer pessoa, é Macarena Ferreiro, seu inimiga até pouco tempo atrás, mas uma única única que fez com que ela sentisse que tinha um lar.

  
Como se não bastasse tudo isso, havia o maldito câncer, que poderia acabar de uma hora para outra com qualquer plano ou expectativa. Por isso Zulema não queria se entregar, ela não podia acostumar Macarena com seu amor, seus beijos, seus carinhos e seus toques, e de repente partir, isso traria mais sofrimento para a rubia. Um árabe acreditou que o melhor seria deixar as coisas como estava, pelo menos até ter certeza de que teria uma chance de viver. 

  
"Vou pegar algo para beber, você quer?" Uma pergunta morena 

  
"Suco por favor." A loira responde tentando disfarçar uma respiração pesada 

  
Zulema volta com as bebidas e quando entrega a loira, suas mãos se tocam novamente. Elas se olham timidamente, já sabendo exatamente o que cada uma está pensando, mas nenhuma tem coragem de tomar a iniciativa, uma por medo de ser rejeitada, a outra pra não se envolver ainda mais. Elas se desviam rapidamente do olhar e voltam para assistir o filme. 

  
Alguns minutos depois o filme acabou, mas a verdade é que nenhuma das duas prestaram atenção, já que suas mentes estavam bastante ocupadas, isso sem falar na troca de olhares. A tensão era visível, mas parecia que estava em uma guerra de resistência, para ver quem aguentava mais.

  
Zulema foi a primeira a se levantar com uma desculpa de levar a tigela e os copos para a cozinha, enquanto Macarena ainda decidia se deveria arriscar um dar o primeiro passo e ser rejeitada ou deixar pra lá e tentar se aliviar sozinha. 

  
"E aí? Gostou ou não?" Zulema pergunta indo em direção a cozinha 

  
"É ... legalzinho." Ela fala apenas para não admitir que sequer prestou atenção 

  
"Podemos assistir outro que você queira." Ela a morena oferece animada

  
"Pode ser então." Uma loira concorda 

  
"Então vai acompanha lavo rapidinho essas coisas."

  
Zulema entra na cozinha e Macarena ocupa o lugar no sofá que antes estava ocupado pela outra mulher. Ela pega o controle remoto da tv e volta para a tela inicial da Netflix, em seguida, aperta o botão com a seta para baixo até chegar nas sugestões de filmes de comédia romântica. Ela para ao ver a tela do celular de Zulema acender, mostrando uma nova mensagem. 

  
Não tinha nome, apenas o número, o que significava que ela não tinha esse número salvo em sua agenda, ou seja, um desconhecido. Ela sabia que não era certo, mas não pôde conter a curiosidade e acabou lendo o texto que aparecia na tela ...

  
"Olá Nuriya, aqui é o Tom ... espero que esteja bem! Não pude deixar de pensar em você desde a hora que saiu pela minha porta hoje de manhã. Eu fecho os olhos e só consigo ver esse rosto lindo e esses olhos tão hipnotizantes. Então pense que poderia te levar para conhecer vários lugares da cidade, já que chegou aqui há pouco tempo. O que você acha? "

  
Macarena teve que manter o autocontrole para não pegar o telefone e responder a mensagem xingando o homem com todos os palavrões que conhecia e fazer todas as piores corrigidos para evitar que ele chegasse perto de Zulema. Ela não podia ligar a idéia de outra pessoa tocando ou beijando sua árabe. 

  
Ela usa todas as suas opções para ignorar a mensagem, mas não consegue evitar os pensamentos que surgiram em sua mente, de que talvez seja esse o motivo de Zulema estar afastado ou fugir todas as vezes que surgia um clima ou uma maior proximidade. O sangue de Macarena ferve, mas ela não quer brigar com Zulema, mais uma vez no mesmo dia, então ela prefere subir para seu quarto e se acalmar, afinal, elas não eram um casal, não deviam satisfação uma à outra. 

  
***************

  
"Ei rubia, espero que não me faça assistir nenhum filminho romântico! Sabe que eu detesto ... são muito clichês." Zulema fala saindo da cozinha e andando em direção ao sofá 

  
"Maca?"

  
Uma morena pensa que ela deve ter ido ao banheiro, então se senta de volta em seu lugar para esperar a loira e ri balançando a cabeça em negação com a imagem do filme na tela, 'o que esperar quando você está esperando'. Logo ela percebe que tem uma mensagem de um número desconhecido, ela pega o celular para ver mais de perto e não reconhece, mas ao ler o nome do remetente, estava claro quem era, o neurologista. 

  
"Puto médico!" Ela resmunga

  
Zulema finge que Macarena não ia voltar, pois imagina que ela tenha lido a mensagem, e por isso subiu sem dizer nada. O dilema agora era, se ela deveria ir atrás da loira e esclarecer tudo ou deixar para lá, afinal ela não desviar satisfação nenhuma, além de que, elas não são um casal.

  
Meia hora já havia se passado, e como Zulema presumiu, Maca não desceu. A morena decidiu não ir atrás, pois achou melhor esperar a poeira baixar, já que certamente a mulher já havia tirado suas conseqüências e com certeza estava soltando fogo pelas ventas.

  
A noite chegou e com ela o cansaço que tomou conta da árabe. Ela desligou a tv, apagou as luzes e subiu para seu quarto. Antes de entrar, se desmorou um pouco em frente a porta de Macarena e escutou alguns filhos entrecortados, pareciam ... gemidos. Zulema se perguntou se era o que ela estava pensando e automaticamente seu corpo reagiu ao pensamento, em segundos ela sentiu a umidade molhando sua calcinha. 

  
Ela não se conteve e abriu lentamente a porta, constatando o que já havia imaginado. Macarena estava deitada de costas no colchão, com as pernas abertas e encolhidas junto ao quadril. Ela estava com uma camiseta levantada até um pouco acima dos seios e uma calcinha puxada para o lado com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se movia estimulando o clitóris com movimentos circulares com um dos dedos.

  
A loira estava de olhos fechados mas escutou quando uma porta se abriu e sentiu a presença de Zulema se aproximar, porém isso não fez parar o que estava fazendo, pelo contrário, mais ela se tocava e gemia o nome do árabe enquanto permanecia de olhos fechados. 

  
Zulema observava toda aquela cena com água na boca, Maca massageando seu clitóris enquanto sua lubrificação escorria, sua buceta rosada estava brilhando de tanto tesão, e ela podia sentir que sua não estava diferente, pois sentir uma parte interior de suas coxas molhadas com sua lubrificação.

  
Lentamente ela se aproxima e sobe de joelhos sobre a cama, parando em frente a loira. Ela segura o punho de Macarena a impedindo de continuar se tocando, mas a loira não reclama, apenas espera pra ver qual será o próximo passo de Zulema. 

"Deixa eu te ajudar, sozinha não é a mesma coisa!" Ela sussura enquanto puxa devagar a calcinha até tirá-la por completo.

  
Zulema se posiciona de frente para a intimidade de Maca e sem aviso ou rodeios, ela abocanha a buceta lambendo toda sua lubrificação. Macarena solta um gemido alto enquanto Zulema a puxa pelas coxas para mais perto, expondo ainda mais a bucetinha inchada e escorregadia. A morena succiona o clitóris rijo e introduz dois dedos no interior da loira fazendo movimentos lentos e profundos de vai e vem, depois da curva estimulando seu ponto sensível.

  
Macarena se agarra ao lençol e movimenta seu quadril no mesmo ritmo que Zulema a estimula. Logo ela sente quando as paredes de sua vagina começam a se contrair. Uma morena percebe e rapidamente para os movimentos e tira seus dedos de dentro da loira, Maca resmunga. No mesmo instante ela se levanta, tira a própria calcinha e sobe no quadril de Macarena entrelaçando suas pernas e encaixando seus sexos.

  
Zulema rebola lentamente roçando seu clitóris no de Macarena. Por um momento ela se abaixa e seus lábios nos da loira, Maca rapidamente abre sua boca juntando suas línguas. Os beijos descem para o pescoço e os seios, em seguida Zulema abocanha um mamilo, circula com a língua em volta do biquinho, Maca geme, a morena repete os movimentos no outro. 

  
Os quadris ainda se movimentando, Uma loira acompanhada repetindo o que um árabe faz, aos poucos o ritmo vai aumentando enquanto suas respirações ficam cada vez mais ofegantes e alguns gemidos escapam de suas bocas. Maca coloca suas mãos por dentro da camiseta de Zulema e segura os seios apertando os mamilos com as pontas dos dedos, uma morena geme e sente uma onda de prazer descendo até seu centro ...

  
"Goza comigo rubia!"

  
"Sí, Sí, así ... aaahhh ... Zulema!"

  
"Joder ... rubia! ... aaahhh ..."

  
Poucos segundos depois de voltar de seu orgasmo, Zulema se jogou ao lado de Macarena, puxando-a para um abraço. A loira não perdeu o tempo e beijou delicadamente os lábios dela, depois introduziu sua língua, explorando cada canto da boca da árabe, Zulema retribuiu enquanto a acariciava o rosto de Macarena. O beijo foi interrompido para respirar.

  
"Isso está se tornando um hábito!" Zulema falou baixinho 

  
"Eu acho que consigo me adaptar a isso!" Macarena diz com um grande sorriso nos lábios 

  
Zulema a puxa um pouco para mais perto e deposita um beijo suave nos lábios da loira ... "eu acho que eu também."

  
Uma loira sorri e a abraça mais forte.

  
"Maca ... eu ... estou com medo." Ela fala sussurrando 

  
Macarena se afasta para olhar dentro dos olhos dela e logo ela vê que estão cheios de lágrimas ...

  
"Eu estou aqui! Nós estamos bem aqui e não vamos te deixar, entendeu?" A loira diz se referindo à ela e à bebê ... "Na saúde e na enfermidade lembra?" ela sussura enquanto segura o rosto da morena entre suas mãos 

  
"Não é esse o meu medo ... É totalmente o oposto Maca! Eu tenho medo de que eu te deixe deixar ... de que eu deixe vocês ..." uma lágrima rola em seu rosto e macarena a seca com o polegar 

  
"Você não vai ... você não vai!" Ela se repete mais para si mesma do que para Zulema. 

  
Elas permanecem abraçadas com os olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando o momento.

  
Depois de alguns minutos, Maca cede uma curiosidade e lança a pergunta que não quer calar ...

  
"Zulema ... quem é Tom?"

  
***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado 🥰  
> Obrigada por estarem acompanhando  
> Até a próxima 😘


	13. Capítulo 13

"Zulema ... quem é Tom?"

A morena respira fundo e se solta do abraço, enquanto pensa nas palavras certas para responder à essa pergunta.

"Maca ... quando eu te dei permissão pra mexer no meu celular?"

"Eu não estava mexendo no seu celular ... eu estava usando o filme e ele estava bem ao lado, uma tela acendeu exibindo uma mensagem e eu acabei lendo ... mas a questão aqui não é essa!"

"Está com ciúmes loira?" Ela pergunta sorrindo, no fundo já sabendo que sim e gostando da idéia

"Ciúmes? Está louca ou o quê? Eu ... eu só ... só ... estou preocupada! Não podemos nos arriscar, e você nem sabe quem ele é. É só isso!"

Macarena não queria admitir que estava queimando por dentro, só de imaginar outra pessoa se aproximando de Zulema. Depois de tanto tempo e depois de tudo que passou para chegarem onde estão e finalmente aos poucos, entendendo seus sentimentos e se aceitando, ela não permitiria que ninguém atrapalhasse tudo.

"Sí ... Claro!" Zulema diz fingindo acreditar nas palavras da loira

"Tranquíla rubia! Não tenho o menor interesse em me envolver com ninguém." Ela esclarece e dá uma piscadinha junto com um sorriso.

Maca se tranquiliza um pouco mais com essa declaração, porém, uma dúvida se instala em sua cabeça. A loira se pergunta se está selecionado nesse contexto, já que nesse exato momento, elas estão nuas em cima da cama, depois de terem transado mais uma vez, porém, prefere não perguntar.

"Maca ?!" A morena chama percebendo-a perdida em seus pensamentos.

"Oi ..." Ela diz voltando seu olhar para os olhos do árabe

"Você ficou muda ... estava pensando em que?"

"Não era nada ... vamos dormir." Ela diz virando as costas para Zulema

A árabe sabe porque Macarena está agindo assim, ela sabe que a loira está com ciúmes e insegura, mas não sabe exatamente como lidar com isso, ela não é boa com palavras, aproximando de afeto ou expor seus sentimentos, então apenas se e com o braço esquerdo envolve uma cintura da loira um puxando para mais perto.

Maca se aconchega no corpo da mulher e coloca sua mão sobre a dela entrelaçando seus dedos. Nenhuma delas diz nenhuma palavra. A loira sabe que Zulema não é o tipo de pessoa de muitas palavras e muito menos o tipo que dá satisfação, então seria besteira entrar numa discussão já perdida, onde o máximo que ela conseguiria, era fazer com que uma morena se levantasse e fosse embora de seu quarto, e isso era algo que ela não queria.

Do outro lado tem Zulema, que em outros tempos estaria adorando ver Macarena nervosa, mas agora não mais. No entanto, se ela dissesse que Tom é o médico que a atendeu pela manhã e agora é o responsável pelo seu caso, faria Maca ficar ainda mais nervosa por não ter convidado que ela a acompanhasse, portanto, ela preferiu não falar.

"Boa noite rubia." Ela sussura

"Boa noite Zule." Maca responde baixinho já cochilando.

***************

"Koracick ..." Zulema fala de repente

"That?" Macarena pergunta sem sentido do que se trata, enquanto bebe um gole de seu chá matinal

"Thomas Koracick ... Tom ... não que eu tenha que dar alguma explicação, mas não queria te deixar 'preocupada.' Ela diz enfatizando a última palavra

"Olha só, como você disse, não precisa me dar nenhuma satisfação ... eu nem deveria ter tocado nesse assunto." A loira responde tentando parecer não se importar

Zulema fica em silêncio apenas esperando Maca se dar conta de quem ela estava falando. Talvez ela ainda não tenha ligado os pontos, ou apenas não esteja completamente desperta. Na verdade ela está torcendo para que Macarena não perceba, senão também saberia que ela foi ao médico sem sequer falar nada.

Macarena abaixa a caneca lentamente e coloca sobre a mesa, ela inclina a cabeça para o lado e estreita o olhar, fulminando os olhos da árabe ... ela havia percebido.

"Espera aí! O neurologista?" Ela fala indignada, "claro ... não sei porque esperei que você me falasse quando fosse à consulta, ou mesmo me chamasse para ir com você."

Zulema desviou o olhar virando a cabeça para o lado, franziu os lábios, em seguida, respirou profundamente.

"Loira, eu prometi que iria ao médico e faria o tratamento, e estou cumprindo minha promessa, mas não me peça para envolver nisso, além disso, eu sei me cuidar sozinha."

"Acontece que eu já estou envolvida! Será que você ainda não entendeu que, o que afeta uma de nós, afeta a outra também?" Macarena diz se aproximando de Zulema e colocando sua mão sobre a dela

"Zulema ... você não está mais sozinha! Me deixa te apoiar, me deixa ficar ao seu lado e passar tudo o que for preciso com você?" Maca fala com sinceridade

A árabe olha sem reação, ela não estava acostumada a alguém com quem poderia contar e muito menos que se preocupasse com ela. Por alguns segundos ela fugiu do olhar da loira que a encarava buscando seu consentimento. Logo Zulema voltou a olhar dentro desses olhos, encontrando doçura misturada com súplica.

"E eu tenho outra escolha?" Zulema responde sabendo que não tem outra opção.

"Você pode me matar, porque eu não vou te deixar sozinha novamente!" Uma loira afirma

Ambas sorriem ao mesmo tempo, Macarena mais abertamente, deixando transparecer a alegria que sente por ter conseguido convencer a árabe, enquanto Zulema sorri timidamente, ainda sem ter certeza se tomar a decisão correta em ceder à mais uma vontade da loira.

***************

Após o término do café da manhã e o assunto ser dado por encerrado, Zulema se encarregou da organização da cozinha e Macarena aproveitou que o clima estava agradável e saiu para fazer uma caminhada na praia acompanhada de Elsa.

Uma morena terminou o que estava fazendo antes da dupla voltar e decidiu ir até o terraço e fumar um cigarro. Apesar de ter cedido ao pedido de Macarena, a mulher ainda não se sente à vontade com tal situação, onde ela seria vista nos momentos de mais fragilidade e vulnerabilidade pela pessoa que ela menos gostaria que a visse dessa maneira.

Quem conhece Zulema sabe que ela jamais deixaria alguém vê-la em seus momentos frágeis, talvez Saray, mas Macarena seria a última pessoa da sua lista, e dessa vez nem é por rivalidade, mas por acreditar que ela é responsável por cuidar da loira e do bebê, não o contrário. Mas ao decidir ficar e voltar a viver com Maca, ela sabia que uma hora esse momento chegaria, só não imaginava que seria tão cedo.

Zulema vê lá de cima, Elsa correndo na areia em direção à um graveto arremessado por Macarena, rapidamente a pequena loba alcança o galho e o prende entre os dentes levando de volta para sua dona. Maca, se abaixa para pegar e aproveita para fazer um carinho na cabeça da filhotinha que abana o rabo enquanto espera a loira fazer um novo arremesso, mas Macarena demora um pouco mais do que Elsa deseja, então começa pular e latir como para continuar a brincadeira. Macarena acha graça da cena e começa a rir e em seguida lança mais uma vez o pedaço de madeira e imediatamente a loba corre atrás.

A morena observa a cena com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ela se sente uma idiota por estar sorrindo por algo tão 'clichê', mas muita coisa mudou dentro dela desde a morte de Fátima, desde quando dividiu a caravana com Macarena e descobriu como era ter um lar, desde que ela viu uma loira partindo e teve que viver sozinha novamente por alguns meses. Ela se lembra perfeitamente da sensação de acordar e não ter Maca por perto, voltar para casa e não ter ninguém esperando. Antes ela não se importaria, mas agora, Zulema não quer sentir mais aquele vazio, Altagracia tinha razão, os seus destinos estão cruzados e Macarena também estava certa quando disse que não adiantaria tenteem se afastar novamente, pois só faria com que sofressem mais.

Nesse momento Zulema percebe que não existe mais nada que ela queira em sua vida, mesmo que exista uma possibilidade de sua vida estar prestes a acabar, mesmo sentindo falta da adrenalina proporcionada pelo tipo de vida que levava até pouco tempo atrás, é ali que ela quer estar, com uma única pessoa que ela nunca imaginou que gostaria de ter ao seu lado, com animais de estimação ... um tanto exóticos é verdade, e um bebê à caminho, que ela deseja muito poder conhecer e poder fazer parte de sua vida.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela presença da pessoa que é culpada de boa parte de sua mudança e da confusão de sentimentos dentro de si, rapidamente a morena dá uma última tragada em seu cigarro e o apaga apertando a ponta sobre o balaústre de cimento que cerca toda a área. Macarena se joga em uma das cadeiras reclináveis soltando um suspiro aliviado por poder descansar, enquanto Zulema exala a fumaça de seus pulmões e depois se vira de frente para a loira.

"Acho que você vai ter que maneirar no ritmo das caminhadas ... fiquei bem cansada!" Maca fala um pouco ofegante

Zulema se aproxima e se senta na cadeira ao lado olhando brevemente para Macarena, ela não pode deixar de notar como bochechas coradas que a deixavam com a aparência ainda mais angelical, em contraste com o suor que estava escorrendo pelas têmporas, descendo pelo pescoço e desaparecendo dentro do decote da regata branca molhada. Algumas mechas loiras que se soltaram do coque folgado feito no alto da cabeça, estavam grudadas na testa e no pescoço, completando uma visão bastante tentadora, o que fez a árabe desviar o olhar e tentar pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse agarrar aquela mulher.

"É melhor mesmo, até porque você não mais nenhuma menina ..." A morena fala em tom de brincadeira

Macarena olha para Zulema com uma expressão séria, quase indignada até, mas no fundo ela sabe que a morena está certa, sua médica inclusive recomendou que ela fizesse menos esforço possível e mais algumas recomendações. Isso a lembrou que amanhã é dia de sua consulta mensal. Maca quer muito que Zulema a acompanhe, mas não sabe se deve pedir, ela teme a resposta e a reação da mulher. Ela ainda não sabe exatamente o que existe entre elas e também não quer que a morena se sinta pressionada diante do pedido de uma grávida, mas ela tenta pensar nas melhores palavras para convencer mais uma vez o elfo ...

"Zulema, amanhã eu tenho consulta de acompanhamento da gravidez ..."

Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, a morena sente que isso não é um comunicado, parece que existe um pedido ainda não pronunciado, Zulema presume o que Macarena está tentando dizer, mas prefere não falar nada e apenas espera para ter certeza do pensamento que passou por sua cabeça.

A loira sente o coração acelerar a medida que as palavras estão prontas para sair de sua boca, mas seus lábios não se movem, enquanto ainda pensa se deve ou não seguir em frente com essa idéia. De repente como palavras apenas saem como se tivessem vida própria ...

"Gostaria de ir comigo? Você vai poder escutar o coraçãozinho dela!" Maca desvia o olhar para sua barriga enquanto acaricia deslizando suavemente suas mãos

Zulema ficou paralisada sem saber o que dizer, era tudo muito novo e estranho para ela, ainda estava uma enorme bagunça em sua cabeça. Ela sabia dos sentimentos que tinha por macarena e até pelo bebê que ainda não nasceu, mas por enquanto não quer se apegar a esse pequeno ser, e ela tem certeza de que isso acontecerá no mesmo segundo em que ouvir a batida de seu coração.

Macarena percebeu ser uma relutância por parte de Zulema e decidir facilitar as coisas para as duas ...

"Tudo bem se não quiser, eu vou entender." Ela fala tranquilamente tentando não mostrar que no fundo estava um pouco triste

"Não é isso ... É que ..." A morena começa a falar mas é interrompida

"Você não precisa se explicar, está tudo bem de verdade ..." Macarena se levanta e segue em direção a escada para dentro de casa

"Loira, eu ..." Zulema tenta novamente e Maca corta mais uma vez ...

"É às dez horas, se até lá você decidir ir, esteja pronta às nove." Ela apenas termina e desce como escadas.

***************

O alarme tocou às oito horas em ponto, fazendo um braço se esticar para alcançar o smartphone na mesinha ao lado da cama. Maca tenta abrir os olhos para enxergar a tela e deslizar o dedo sobre ela, para enfim silenciar aquele som perturbador. Após alguns minutos se esquecimento, ela se levanta e segue para o banheiro, toma um banho relaxante e após se secar, para em frente ao enorme espelho preso em uma das paredes do quarto e observação seu corpo, especificamente sua barriga que já está bem aparente . Seus seios também estão mais volumosos e perfeitamente redondos, Maca sorri enquanto alisa o abdômen protuberante e gira de um lado para o outro, reparando em cada detalhe. Ela fica satisfeita e feliz com o que vê.

A loira estava tão distraída que nem apareceu quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta vagarosamente. Ela só se deu conta quando a presença de presença de Zulema paralisada, olhando com uma expressão indecifrável e os lábios entreabertos. Pega de surpresa, rapidamente Maca cobre os seios com um dos braços e sua intimidade com a outra mão. Por mais que as duas mulheres já conhecessem cada centímetro do corpo de cada uma, a sensação de sentir envergonhada da macarena, principalmente por ver a reação da árabe.

No mesmo instante em que Macarena tentava cobrir seu corpo, Zulema saiu do transe em que estava, automaticamente desviando o olhar para os pés próprios.

"É ... eu só vim ver se estava acordada ... se apresse, senão vamos nos atrasar." A morena fala olhando fixamente para um ponto na parede e em seguida saindo e fechando a porta.

"Joder ... puta rubia!" Passou a mão sobre a testa e os cabelos enquanto soltou a respiração que nem mesmo que havia prendido, em seguida desceu como escadas indo direto para cozinha, atrás de um copo de água.

A loira nada disse, apenas observou um rosto corada da mulher que havia sido pega admirando seu corpo.

Ainda sorridente, Macarena estava se arrumando e relembrando a expressão de Zulema. Após colocar um vestido branco listrado, que vai até a metade das coxas e colado em seu corpo, marcando todas as suas curvas, ela completou o look vestindo uma jaqueta jeans e um tênis branco casual. Nos lábios apenas um batom matte vermelho e para finalizar seu perfume habitual.

Às 9h05, Maca desce como escadas, e vê Zulema em pé olhando pela janela.

"Já podemos ir." Uma avisa loira

A árabe olha instantâneamente e tenta esconder a admiração ao ver como Macarena estava naturalmente tão linda. Ela vai em direção a cozinha e em seguida volta com um copo de suco de laranja e uma maçã, estende os braços para Macarena e entrega a refeição.

"Não vai sair sem comer nada! Bebe logo isso e a maçã você come no carro." A morena fala autoritária

Maca não discute, apenas faz o que a outra falou e depois deixa o copo vazio sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

"Agora podemos ir?" Uma loira questiona sarcasticamente levantando uma sobrancelha.

Zulema apenas sorri ironicamente e estica o braço em direção a porta e dá passagem para a loira ir na frente.

***************

Se não fosse pela som da música que tocava no rádio do carro, o silêncio estaria reinando. Ainda assim não estava incômodo, elas nunca foram de trocarte muitas palavras.

Maca estava perdida em meio aos pensamentos de sempre, a saudade da família e o desejo de poder ter ao menos seu irmão por perto.

Já Zulema, não tirar de sua mente a cena vista pouco tempo atrás. Era impossível negar que uma gravidez conseguiu deixar a rubia ainda mais bonita. Além disso, um árabe estava um pouco ansiosa com a consulta, no fundo ela não vê a hora de poder segurar e pequena criaturinha em seus braços. Ela sorri discretamente com tal pensamento.

"Ei, loira ... me desculpa por ter entrado no seu quarto sem bater. Eu vi que você ficou um pouco envergonhada."

"Ah! Que isso ... imagina, envergonhada? Eu? Você não viu nada que já não tenha visto antes e além disso, eu vi muito bem que você gostou."

Zulema sorri envergonhada enquanto balança a cabeça em negação tentando disfarçar, "ai ai rubia, pffff, você e suas idéias."

Maca apenas sorri satisfeita desmascarado Zulema e depois continua a olhar pela janela.

Alguns minutos depois como duas já estavam sentadas na recepção esperando Macarena ser chamada. Felizmente conseguiram chegar no horário marcado. Maca estava tranquila, pois já conhecia os procedimentos, aferir a pressão sanguínea, se pesar, medir o tamanho da barriga e o mais emocionante de todos, escutar o coraçãozinho de sua bebê.

Enquanto espera, Zulema está inquieta e ainda mais ansiosa que antes, parece até que esse bebê é dela. Ela se levanta da cadeira e caminha de um lado para o outro, depois para em frente à um bebedouro onde enche um copo com água, em seguida bebe todo o líquido de uma só vez. De repente uma mão toca seu ombro uma voz conhecida chega em seu ouvido ...

"Nuriya!" O homem chama empolgado

Zulema se vira lentamente e sem antes mesmo de ter uma chance de reagir, recebe um beijo no rosto e uma mão atrás da cintura.

"Tom! ..." É a única coisa que ela consegue dizer, antes de ver Macarena caminhando em sua direção. Ela conhece bem o temperamento forte de Maca, e levando em consideração a reação que ela teve apenas com a mensagem que o homem havia mandado, era possível ter uma noção do que viria.

"Você não respondeu minha mensagem ..." o homem mal teve tempo de quando terminar Macarena se aproximou parando ao lado de Zulema.

"Interrompo alguma coisa ?!" A pergunta loira encarando o homem a sua frente.

"Você quem é?" Ele pergunta intrigado

"Eu é que pergunto!" Ela coloca as duas mãos na cintura e levanta as sobrancelhas, mostrando uma cara de quem está pronta para atacar.

Tom olha interrogativamente para Zulema, mas a árabe nada diz e aparece para o chão. Ainda intrigado ele decidiu se apresentar. 

"Thomas Koracick, mas pode me chamar de Tom, sou o médico que está cuidando de sua amiga ... muito prazer." Ele estende a mão para cumprimentar uma loira, mas ela apenas ignora

'Amiga' ela pensa ...

"Claro! Tom ... o médico antiético que fica mandando mensagem para o paciente! Eu sou Ângela, e te garanto que sou TUDO, menos AMIGA dela!" A loira fala quase como um rosnando.

O homem busca o olhar de Zulema tentando entender toda essa situação.

"Nuriya? Bravinha ela!" Ele brinca

A morena olha para Macarena e vê a loira respirando fundo e colocando as duas mãos na cintura. Ela sabe o que isso significa, esse movimento habitual indica que Maca está prestes a explodir, e tudo o que elas menos precisam é atrair para elas. Por sorte o nome falso que Macarena usa é chamado, fazendo Zulema finalmente pronunciar ...

"Temos que ir!" Ela está olhando para uma loira, tirando-a de sua fúria.

Maca tira os olhos fuzilantes de cima daquele que provavelmente seria vítima de no mínimo um soco no nariz, se aquele momento se estendesse mais um pouco ou se uma morena não acalmasse sua loira. Para esclarecer as coisas e evitar uma nova abordagem do sujeito com segundas intenções, Macarena olha docemente para Zulema, coloca uma mão na cintura dela e a outra no rosto, em seguida, deposita um beijo suave nos lábios do árabe.

A morena não atitude pode negar que gostou, mas ficou bastante surpresa com essa. Ela disfarça um sorriso tímido e passa o polegar sobre o lábio inferior.

"Vamos amor, estou ansiosa para escutar o coraçãozinho da nossa menina! Ahh ... foi um prazer Tom!" Maca pronuncia a última frase em tom de deboche e entrelaça os dedos de Zulema com os seus, puxando-a para longe do médico que assiste a cena de boca aberta, completamente surpreso.

"Hormônios! Sabe como é ..." Uma morena fala com um sorriso fingido enquanto se afasta da pessoa que conseguiu tirar uma loira do eixo!

"O que pensa que está fazendo Macarena? Que cena toda foi aquela?" Ela fala tentando se soltar da mão da loira.

"Em casa a gente conversa Zulema! Só continua segurando minha mão!"

"Pode ter certeza, AMOR!" A árabe fala em duplo sentido, tanto para a conversa que precisa ter, quanto em relação a não soltar a mão de Maca, já a questão da palavra AMOR, ela preferiu deixar no ar.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meu amores, me perdoem pelo sumiço. Meu filho ficou doente, depois eu, não foi possível mesmo atualizar antes. Espero que ainda tenham interesse nesta história.   
> E aí? O que acharam desse capítulo?   
> Ainda não revisei porque queria postar o quanto antes. Mas aos poucos vou corrigindo possíveis erros.   
> Deixem a opinião de vcs nos comentários, eu amo ler cada um! São muito importantes para mim e me incentivam muito!  
> Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo 😘


	14. Capítulo 14

Zulema estava em pé ao lado da loira deitada na maca, enquanto a médica fazia algumas anotações e preparava o aparelho para a ausculta cardíaca do bebê. Ela estava atenta à tudo, cada palavra dita pela especialista, cada movimento, cada informação sobre o desenvolvimento do feto. Agora era o momento tão esperado por ela, que mesmo tentando não demonstrar, era nítida sua expressão de ansiedade. 

  
A médica deslizava o aparelho sobre a barriga da loira, procurando o local onde se encontrava o pequeno coração. As fortes e rápidas batidas invadem a sala, fazendo Macarena sorrir, enquanto Zulema impressionada, arregala os olhos e abre a boca por alguns segundos, em seguida um sorriso tímido se forma em seus lábios. 

  
Maca virou a cabeça para olhar Zulema e percebeu que ela secava algumas lágrimas disfarçadamente. A morena pensava em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, primeiramente sua filha e como não pode aproveitar sua gravidez e depois vê-la sendo levada sem ao menos poder segurá-la em seus braços. Se lembrou também do bebê que ela fez Macarena perder e o quanto se sentiu miserável por isso. Mas agora, essa nova vida trazia esperança de um recomeço e de poder fazer a coisa certa.

  
Ver as lágrimas da morena e ouvir as batidas do coração de seu bebê, foram suficientes para fazer Macarena cair em um choro cheio de emoção. Zulema inconscientemente esticou o braço e levou sua mão ao rosto da loira para secar as lágrimas que caiam. Maca aproveitou para segurar a mão da arábe e entrelaçar seus dedos enquanto se olhavam com cumplicidade e com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto pensavam ao mesmo tempo que essa nova vida que estava sendo gerada, já trazia felicidade para elas. 

  
Zulema nunca imaginou que poderia se emocionar tanto, ainda mais por apenas escutar o coração do bebê de Macarena e se perguntava como um ser tão pequeno poderia tê-la enchido de tanta alegria sem ainda ter nascido. O sorriso ainda estava suavemente estampado em seu rosto enquanto dirigia e Maca não conseguia parar de admirar essa cena, até que a morena decidiu quebrar o silêncio...

  
"Se continuar me olhando desse jeito, vai acabar abrindo um buraco na minha cabeça!" Ela brinca sem perder a atenção na estrada.

  
"Me desculpa, é que você parece feliz... me encantou te ver assim." A loira fala um pouco tímida. 

  
"Não vou negar que foi muito emocionante escutar o coração do bebê..." Zulema assume, "aproveita bastante, essa fase passa rápido e nem sempre se tem a oportunidade de ver os filhos crescerem."

  
Maca sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta ao pensar em tudo que Zulema teve que passar. Ela sabia da história sobre a filha da árabe e sabia que isso ainda doía, era uma ferida que nunca cicatrizaria... "sinto muito tudo o que você passou."

  
"Já foi... faz muito tempo!" Tentou evitar que as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos caíssem. "Além disso, estou muito feliz por você." Secou discretamente uma gota que escapou.

  
Maca sorriu levemente e desviou o olhar para a janela. Estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos enquanto a paisagem no caminho corria pelos seus olhos.

  
"O que acha de almoçarmos fora?" A morena pergunta tirando a loira do transe. 

  
"Seria ótimo!" Respondeu alegremente 

  
***************

  
"Zulema, obrigada por ter ido comigo na consulta e pelo almoço... foi muito bom me sentir como uma pessoa normal." Macarena fala tirando a peruca, a jaqueta e os tênis, depois se joga no sofá. 

  
"Podemos ser qualquer coisa, menos pessoas normais loira, mas concordo que foi muito bom. Obrigada por me convidar." Ela responde também se livrando do disfarce e caminhando em direção à cozinha. Após alguns minutos ela volta com um copo de água nas mãos, entrega para a outra mulher e se joga no sofá ao lado dela.

  
Elsa percebe a presença das duas mulheres e entra na sala pulando e abanando o rabo, revezando as lambidas no rosto de uma e depois da outra enquanto recebe o carinho delas. Durante alguns minutos, elas apenas se divertem brincando com a pequena loba, que já não era tão pequena assim. Depois de se cansar, Elsa sai e deixa no lugar um silêncio carregado de perguntas por parte de ambas, Zulema é a primeira que cede ao desejo de obter as respostas que procura. 

  
"Ei rubia, o que foi aquela cena toda com o Koracick?"

  
A loira já nem se lembrava mais daquela situação, estava muito feliz com os momentos que passou ao lado da morena. Mas Zulema adora provocá-la e não poderia deixar essa chance passar, além do que, seria prazeroso ouvir Macarena confessar que estava com ciúmes.

  
"Ele estava se jogando em cima de você! Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer." Maca responde diretamente, sem esconder que não gostou da proximidade do médico. 

"E precisava tudo aquilo?! Me beijar, chamar de amor e... dizer... nossa menina?" A morena hesita no final, brincar sobre o bebê também ser dela, foi algo que mexeu com seus sentimentos e ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostaria dessa idéia. 

"Vai dizer que você não gostou!" Ela provoca com um sorriso convencido.

"Bem... você sabe que aqui essas coisas não são bem recebidas..." Zulema desvia o olhar e tenta esconder um sorriso que quer se formar, mas apesar de não expressar com palavras, estava escrito em seu rosto que tinha gostado.

"Achei que não se importasse com o que os outros pensam... e além disso, eu estava sendo sincera, não era uma encenação..." A loira pronuncia um pouco baixo, insegura com a confissão.

  
As palavras de Macarena, pegaram a outra mulher de surpresa, o que fez com que, instantâneamente ela voltasse a olhar diretamente nos olhos da loira, buscando algo que indicasse que era apenas uma brincadeira. Mas ao perceber que Maca se manteve firme e não retrocedeu suas palavras, a morena disparou uma gargalhada, sem poder acreditar que aquilo realmente era verdade.

  
Macarena permanecia olhando a reação da mulher, esperando o momento que ela voltasse a si e pudesse entender o que ela estava tentando dizer naquelas entrelinhas. Não demorou muito para o som da risada cessar e Zulema poder falar algo sobre o assunto. 

  
"Ai Maca, só você pra me fazer rir assim! Depois dessa eu preciso de um cigarro." Falou ainda recuperando o fôlego 

"Falei sério Zulema, eu jamais brincaria com coisas tão sérias!"

Zulema percebeu a expressão séria no rosto da loira e guardou novamente o maço de cigarro que havia pegado no bolso da calça, se acomodou no sofá, ficando de frente para a outra, que imitou a ação, ficando assim de frente uma para a outra. 

  
"Maca, você está sensível..." Começou mas foi interrompida quando o dedo indicador da outra pousou em seus lábios e em seguida começou a falar.

"Zulema, eu sei que estamos situações delicadas e estamos esperando que o tempo determine o nosso futuro, mas eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso, desde que você chegou aqui, para ser mais exata. Eu quero compartilhar minha gravidez com você, mas não é só isso, eu quero compartilhar minha maternidade também..."

"Loira..." tentou continuar mas não pode.

"Espera, eu não terminei. Eu não quero que você seja a 'tia' Zulema, ou a 'amiga da mamãe', ou apenas a pessoa que mora na mesma casa. Eu quero que você seja outra mãe para minha filha... quero que ela seja NOSSA filha!" Falou emocionada 

  
Zulema sentiu seu coração parar naquele momento, ela nunca imaginou que a loira fosse lhe propor algo assim. Embora fosse verdade que viviam juntos, que se amavam, que transavam livremente e que ambas compartilhavam a alegria de ouvir o coração do bebê, nunca haviam discutido os termos de seu relacionamento. E muito menos mencionaram algo sobre onde a morena estaria na vida daquela criatura.

  
"Joder!" Foi a única coisa que saiu da boca da árabe enquanto lutava para não deixar nenhuma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto.

  
Maca se aproximou e tocou suavemente o rosto da árabe com uma das mãos e a olhou carinhosamente... "só diz que sim."

  
"Loira", Zulema suspirou, seu coração inundando de felicidade, amor, e tantos sentimentos que ela praticamente nunca havia sentido em sua vida. Ela enxugou as lágrimas que corriam incontrolavelmente pelo seu rosto... "Porra! Você é uma filha da puta, esta é a sua vingança por todo o dano que eu fiz à você, certo?" Ela soltou um grunhido e Maca não sabia se era frustração, dor ou felicidade, mas não importava, Zulema estava se abrindo com ela e não era algo que ela fazia com frequência, então o que quer que saísse de sua boca seria um grande progresso. 

"Você me fez incapaz de parar de pensar em você, que dependo tanto de você, a ponto de não querer viver se você não estiver ao meu lado. E essa porra de tumor de merda é o culpado, porque me deixou sensível, eu não era assim, não precisava de ninguém. E agora não há mais nada que eu queira mais do que ficar ao seu lado e ver seu bebê crescer e estar com vocês duas. Mas também tenho medo de não me sair bem, de falhar, de magoá-las ou de não saber protegê-las." Ela tentou controlar o choro, mas as lágrimas escorriam por suas faces, Macarena as enxugava com a ponta dos dedos.

"Maca, tudo que eu toco, eu destruo, desde menina eu passei a vida fazendo coisas erradas, com minha filha, com Hanbal, eu estava até prestes a matar a cigana, mesmo a amando tanto. Sempre baguncei as coisas que amei e, por minha causa, todos acabaram sofrendo. Não quero que você e sua filha passem pela mesma coisa por minha causa, eu nunca me perdoaria. Já te machuquei muito, loira, e não quero mais machucar, você não merece."

"Zulema, decidi que ia deixar o passado para trás, porque é inútil continuar me atormentando com coisas que não posso mudar, que já aconteceram. Você deve fazer o mesmo, o que você fez ou não fez, no passado deve ficar, não adianta continuar se punindo pelas mesmas coisas. O tempo não pode voltar, é impossível, e acho que ambos perdemos muito tempo pensando no que poderia ter sido e no que não foi. Você não acha que é hora de começar do zero e olhar para frente?"

"E se eu estragar tudo de novo?"

"Não tem que ser assim, você mudou, eu mesmo estou ciente todos os dias de como você está deixando para trás a Zulema que era quando te conheci, para se tornar um ser humano com defeitos e virtudes que é capaz de reconhecer seus erros."

"Eu não quero errar desta vez."

"Você não vai, eu confio em você." Maca disse enquanto juntou suas testas.

"Como você pode fazer isso depois de tudo que eu fiz para você?"

"Porque eu sei que as pessoas têm a capacidade de mudar, eu mesma fiz, já não sou a mesma Macarena Ferreiro que foi para a cadeia. Cresci, aprendi a ser forte, a tomar decisões por mais difíceis que sejam, cometi erros e compreendi que esses erros não significam o fim de tudo. E sabe de uma coisa? Grande parte disso devo a você, você me ensinou a viver sem medo, a me defender com minhas próprias unhas, você me deu a força que ninguém mais me deu. Durante toda a minha vida, as pessoas ao meu redor se dedicaram a cuidar de mim, tentando me proteger se afastando do mundo real, exceto você. Até na prisão, Fábio fez, Rizos também, mas foi você quem me ensinou que a vida não para e que é preciso estar sempre preparado para lutar. Por isso confio em você, porque sei que você é capaz de se adaptar a tudo, você tem feito isso a vida toda sem nem perceber, você evoluiu se ajustando ao que é preciso. E sim, você pode ter feito isso com dupla intenção antes porque queria sua liberdade a todo custo, mas agora não precisa ser a mesma. No tempo que vivemos juntas, percebi que tudo que você precisa é um pouco de compreensão e amor." Ela se aproximou de Zulema para que pudesse envolvê-la em seus braços.

"Se você deixar Zulema, eu quero te dar o que você precisa e que ninguém soube te dar antes.

A morena se deixou abraçar e não conteve mais as lágrimas, enfiou a cabeça no pescoço de Macarena e também a envolveu nos braços para senti-la ainda mais perto. Os minutos se passaram, mas nenhuma das duas queria se separar, o calor do abraço foi reconfortante para ambas e deu-lhes uma paz que raramente sentiam na vida.

  
***************

  
As horas haviam se passado e a noite já estava começando a aparecer. Cada uma se ocupou com alguma coisa, as duas estavam perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos tentando processar o que falaram. Macarena teve um pouco de medo de ter assustado Zulema com a proposta de ser a segunda mãe de sua filha. Ela se perguntou se talvez tenha falado muito cedo, talvez ela não devesse ter proposto isso a ela sem ter certeza de que a morena queria a mesma coisa. 

  
Por sua vez, a mulher mais velha não deu uma resposta direta ao seu pedido, mas não porque não quisesse fazer parte da vida daquele bebê, mas porque, como havia dito à loira um tempo antes, tinha medo de estragar tudo como sempre. 

  
Macarena aproveita o momento em que estão terminando de jantar e tenta amenizar a situação que acredita que deixou a morena constrangida, ou até mesmo encurralada.

"Zulema, me perdoe se fiz você se sentir pressionada por propor coisas que não sei se você quer. Tudo o que eu não queria era fazer você se sentir desconfortável."

"Loira, você não fez nada de errado, sua proposta não me incomodou, apenas me pegou de surpresa e me fez perceber todos os medos que carrego há muito tempo. Mas não é sua culpa o que eu sinto, então, sou eu que tenho que deixar o passado para trás como você me disse. Você está certa ao dizer que não adianta se atormentar com coisas que não podem ser mudadas." Ela estendeu a mão e colocou-a na bochecha da outra mulher, acariciando a pele delicada com os dedos.

"Então o que você diz sobre o que eu propus a você?"

"Você é louca!" Ela sorriu antes que a mulher mais jovem pudesse ter mil idéias em sua cabeça. "Mas devo ser também, porque quero fazer parte da vida desse bebê, vê-la nascer, crescer e ter com ela a oportunidade que a vida tirou de mim antes, de ser mãe. E nada melhor do que fazer isso com você, que está disposta a confiar em mim apesar de tudo." Ela fez uma careta com os lábios tentando processar suas emoções, que naquele momento a ultrapassavam, suas mãos pousaram na barriga da loira e acariciaram suavemente o tecido de suas roupas. 

"Eu sempre acreditei que não queria uma vida normal, que ter filhos e uma família era algo simples demais para uma mulher como eu que estava acostumada a um tipo de vida diferente. Mas, neste momento, tudo que eu quero é ter uma existência tranquila e pacífica com alguém que me ama e está esperando por mim em casa no final do dia."

"Eu quero ser essa pessoa, Zulema, e não me importo se isso me torna uma puta louca." Ela se aproximou de sua boca e estampou seus lábios contra os dela, iniciando um beijo apaixonado ao qual a morena foi rápida em retribuir.

"Foda-se loira, eu não sei o que diabos seus lábios têm que eu não consigo parar de beijá-los." Disse ela mal separando as bocas para poder falar.

"Nem eu o seu." Ela respondeu, mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá amores, me desculpem pela demora.  
> Como forma de me desculpar, preparei dois capítulos 🙃 estou terminando de revisar e posto o próximo ainda hoje, amém? Mas não se acostumem hein 😁  
> Obrigada a quem está acompanhando a história até agora, vocês são demais 💓


	15. Capítulo 15

Depois de um tempo perdidas entre beijos carinhosos, estavam sentadas na sala sobre um tapete sem qualquer formalidade. Mas é que entre elas tudo era informal e elas gostavam muito disso. Gostavam quando podiam relaxar assim, sem nada atrapalhar sua tranquilidade, era revigorante ter um pouco de paz em meio ao caos que em outras ocasiões tiveram que viver. 

  
Zulema não parava de olhar para Maca, às vezes se sentia uma idiota por ficar olhando para ela o tempo todo como se ela fosse uma adolescente apaixonada. Macarena estava igual, sentia que não parava de olhar a morena, gostava de tudo naquela mulher, mas ia além do físico. Era como se ele tivesse se apaixonado por seus demônios e agora a tivesse ancorada em sua alma. 

  
As duas fantasiaram sobre uma vida juntas com o bebê por nascer, e elas não puderam deixar de se perguntar quando acabaram assim. A vida deu muitas voltas, e a delas mudou de tal maneira que às vezes ainda era difícil acreditar que o que estavam vivendo era real. E não uma mera ilusão de dois corações procurando desesperadamente por um pouco de amor.

"Estamos agindo certo?" Maca virou um pouco a cabeça para olhar para Zulema. "Não estamos nos apressando?"

"Você se arrependeu do que me propôs? Ainda pode desistir, não vou me incomodar, pelo contrário, eu entenderia se você quisesse."

"Não, de jeito nenhum, não quis dizer isso, é só que, não sei... isso tudo é tão estranho." Ela suspirou e encostou a cabeça no peito de Zulema, que a abraçava por trás.

"Sim, mas nunca fomos muito normais."

"Não mesmo." Ela sorriu e sentiu a mulher mais velha acariciar sua barriga com ternura.

"Obrigada, loira."

"Por que?"

"Por estar aqui." Ela disse enquanto dava um beijo doce na cabeça dela e a segurava mais perto de seu corpo.

  
Só quem visse a cena para acreditar. Quem diria que Macarena Ferreiro e Zulema Zahir um dia acabariam assim? Mas basicamente é isso de que se trata a vida... as surpresas não param.

  
***************

  
"Vou subir e tomar um banho relaxante na banheira, com água morna e espuma... se quiser me acompanhar." A loira fala provocando 

"Estou lendo." A morena respondeu com um meio sorriso, a verdade é que estava morrendo de vontade de acompanhá-la, mas não queria que Maca visse que tinha esse poder sobre ela, gostava de fingir que ainda tinha o controle de si mesma e não que toda vez que a loira queria, ela tivesse as pernas abertas na frente dela.

  
"Tudo bem, vou sozinha, mas se mudar de ideia a porta estará destrancada." Ela piscou antes de se virar e sair.

  
Zulema a observou antes que ela desaparecesse no corredor, a outra mulher usava apenas um short muito curto que mal cobria qualquer coisa.

  
"Porra, que filha da puta." Mordeu o lábio sem parar de sorrir, tentou focar na leitura novamente, mas teve que ler as mesmas frases quase quatro vezes, era como se sua mente não estivesse ali, só conseguia pensar na loira nua na banheira, rodeada de espuma, e só de pensar nisso sentiu uma forte excitação crescer entre suas pernas.

  
Nem vinte minutos se passaram quando Zulema desistiu e fechou o livro sem se preocupar em marcar a página onde havia deixado a leitura. Ela foi imediatamente para o quarto e, ao entrar, viu que de fato, como Maca lhe dissera, a porta do banheiro estava aberta. Espreitou lentamente pela brecha e encontrou a imagem de Macarena encostada na parede da banheira com os olhos fechados e os cabelos úmidos. Ela estava coberta de espuma, mas era possível ver vagamente o início de seus seios e uma perna nua levantada apoiada na borda da banheira.

"Que tal a jacuzzi?"

"Uma delicia." Macarena abriu os olhos, a voz da morena a havia pegado de surpresa apesar de estar esperando por ela desde que ela entrou lá. 

"É relaxante, as massagens são ótimas e a água está morna, isso me fascina. Você vem?" A loira a observou lutar consigo mesma, ainda usando os óculos e parecendo incrivelmente sensual, mordiscando o lábio enquanto o fazia.

"Não, estou bem aqui."

"Você não sabe o que está perdendo." Suas mãos percorreram o próprio corpo parando nos seios e uma delas descendo segundos depois até a virilha.

"O que está fazendo?" Zulema prendeu a respiração sem nem mesmo perceber.

"Dizem que os orgasmos na jacuzzi são mais intensos por causa dos jatos de água, quero ver se é verdade."

"Porra rubia." Ela suspirou, sua respiração ficando pesada, a sanidade que ela queria conservar estava indo para o inferno.

"Ahh... é uma sensação boa." Maca disse deslizando os dedos pelos lábios vaginais dela parando no clitóris para esfregá-lo com força.

Zulema não conseguia ver exatamente o que estava acontecendo sob a água, porque as bolhas cobriam metade de seu corpo, mas não era difícil para ela imaginar.

"Você está tentando me torturar, loira?" Juntou as pernas para tentar acalmar as palpitações do próprio clitóris, que sem tocá-lo já estava muito sensível.

"Não, só estou aproveitando. Você deveria fazer o mesmo." Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, com uma das mãos continuava se masturbando, enquanto com a outra apertava os seios.

"Estou com tesão." A morena sussurrou

"Toque-se." Macarena disse entre gemidos enquanto seus dedos se perdiam em sua entrada.

A mulher mais velha levou a mão à bainha da calça e a enfiou na calcinha. Assim que ela tocou sua intimidade, percebeu a umidade já saindo dali e seus dedos deslizaram facilmente sobre seu clitóris. 

  
"Ahhh." Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Zulema.

Macarena fixou os olhos nela e sua empolgação aumentou quando a viu se dando prazer enquanto estava encostada na porta com as pernas ligeiramente afastadas e a boca entreaberta, deixando escapar alguns gemidos. As duas se concentraram em seu próprio prazer enquanto se observavam se masturbando descaradamente. Os minutos se passaram e o prazer foi ficando cada vez maior.

"Estou perto." Maca murmurou quando sentiu que o clímax estava para vir.

"Eu também." Sussurrou a morena tentando não deixar suas pernas fraquejarem para que pudesse ficar de pé quando gozasse.

Ambas explodiram em um orgasmo delicioso que deixou cada uma tremendo, enquanto gritavam o nome da outra.

"Você tem que tentar gozar aqui, é incrível." A loira estendeu a mão para ela quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. "Vem."

Zulema não pensou duas vezes e tirou a roupa junto com os óculos, ainda respirando com alguma dificuldade. Ela jogou tudo no chão do banheiro e rapidamente entrou na banheira, sentando-se ao lado da loira e encharcando seu corpo e cabelo assim como os da outra. Suas bocas se encontraram como dois ímãs e imediatamente começaram a se beijar, unindo as línguas e se acariciando intimamente sem perder mais tempo.

"A água está deliciosa." A mais velha conseguiu dizer enquanto a outra devorava os lábios com fome feroz.

"Agora está bem melhor." Maca sorriu para ela e subiu em seu corpo, entrelaçando as pernas com as dela de forma que seus sexos ficassem colados.

"Ahh!" Zulema abriu a boca e aproveitou a nova sensação, a água estava morna e se movia borbulhante ao redor delas causando uma espécie de vibração que somada ao fato de ter sua buceta roçando com a de Maca, deu-lhe um grande prazer.

"Está muito bom, não está?" A loira sussurra.

"Sim... Muito!" Zulema responde com um pouco de dificuldade. 

  
Macarena mordeu o lábio e foi direto para o ponto abaixo do lóbulo da orelha para beijá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que começou a mover seu corpo, fazendo seus sexos se esfregarem. Zulema começou a mexer os quadris seguindo o ritmo da loira, a sensação era simplesmente de outro mundo e não demorou muito para as duas gemerem alto. 

  
O fluxo de água borbulhante fazia com que seus corpos recebessem uma massagem, que misturada com a fricção de suas bucetas era simplesmente uma das coisas mais prazerosas que já haviam experimentado. A água não estava em alta temperatura, mas suas peles ardiam de paixão como um fogo que as consumia da cabeça aos pés. Enquanto estavam fodendo como duas loucas, seus olhares não se separaram, ambas se olhavam nos olhos como se houvesse todas as respostas no universo. Seus braços estavam envolvidos mutuamente no corpo da outra e suas mãos não paravam de acariciar as costas opostas. O prazer estava aumentando, e logo elas atingiriam o orgasmo, ambas o queriam como nunca quiseram antes.

  
"Loira!" Um grito escapou dos lábios de Zulema ao sentir os músculos pélvicos ficarem tensos e o clitóris latejando com intensidade.

"Olha para mim Zulema." Suas mãos agarraram firmemente a cabeça da mulher mais velha e a seguraram com força para que ela não pudesse tirar os olhos dela.

"Dios!" Ela gritou sentindo todo o seu corpo enrijecer antes de gozar.

  
Por fim, o orgasmo as devastou de forma quase selvagem, causando-lhes um prazer incomparável. As duas gozaram sem tirar os olhos uma da outra, as testas coladas com os cabelos molhados, os corpos tremendo na água, cobertos de bolhas, e as mãos vagando livremente sobre o corpo uma da outra.

"Isso foi... porra, que prazer." Sussurrou Zulema sem fôlego enquanto a abraçava.

"De um a dez, quantos pontos você dá para a jacuzzi?

"Cem! Eu voto para usá-la todos os dias."

"Você também tem meu voto."

As duas caíram na gargalhada e selaram o momento com um beijo ardente que encerrou a rodada, em que ambas haviam sido vencedores.

  
***************

  
Já era tarde e elas já estavam na cama tentando dormir. Zulema não se sentia bem, depois do momento de paixão na banheira conversaram um pouco, depois se prepararam para dormir e tudo ficou quieto. Mas assim que se deitaram, a morena começou a se sentir um pouco ansiosa e não conseguia dormir. Ela não entendia o que estava errado, supôs que era parte de sua doença porque tinha visto a alucinação com o canto do olho, vestida de amarelo quando se deitou, mas agora, mesmo que ela não pudesse mais ver, ela simplesmente não estava em paz. Macarena estava adormecendo quando sentiu a morena virar de um lado para o outro da cama procurando uma posição confortável para descansar.

"Você está bem Zulema?"

"Não consigo dormir, não sei o que diabos há de errado comigo."

"Você está tendo algum sintoma? Quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Eu a vi há um tempo." Não precisou explicar, porque Maca já sabia a quem se referia. "Ela se foi, mas não consigo fechar os olhos de qualquer maneira, não consigo parar de pensar." A morena se acomodou olhando para o teto.

"No que você está pensando?" Maca se virou de lado para olhar para ela.

"Tenho medo." Ela confessou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. "O resultado dos exames sai em poucos dias. Hoje estávamos fazendo planos para um futuro com o bebê, e nem sabemos se estarei viva daqui uma semana." Ela sentiu seu peito apertar.

"Zulema, não pense nisso, por favor."

"É uma possibilidade, você sabe." Zulema sentiu que não conseguia respirar. "Maca, estou sufocando." disse ela com dificuldade.

“O quê?” Ela se sentou para ver o que havia de errado.

"Abra a janela, faça alguma coisa, eu não consigo respirar." Ela colocou as mãos no peito.

"Calma, é um ataque de ansiedade." Ela se aproximou e a envolveu em seus braços.

"Não! Eu vou morrer." Ela mal conseguia falar.

"Você não vai morrer e sabe disso, você está tendo uma crise, mas vai passar! Olhe para mim." A loira a forçou a olhar para ela. "Calma, acalme-se, você não está sozinha."

"Maca..." Algumas lágrimas desceram de seus olhos enquanto sua respiração se tornava mais rápida e agitada e todo seu corpo tremia. "Não me deixe sozinha."

"Estou aqui com você Zulema. Não deixe de me olhar e controlar sua respiração. Vamos... inspire... expire." Ela dizia enquanto esfregava suavemente suas costas e a segurava para evitar que ela tremesse.

"Eu quero que pare agora."

"E isso vai parar, apenas concentre-se em respirar e lembre-se que você não está sozinha, que estarei aqui sempre que precisar."

Quase uma hora depois foi que Zulema finalmente conseguiu adormecer, depois de se acalmar um pouco nos braços de Macarena. A loira tentou não adormecer imediatamente e passou muito tempo olhando para ela e se certificando de que ela estava bem. Finalmente o sono também a venceu e quase às duas da manhã adormeceu envolvendo os braços em volta do corpo da morena para lhe transmitir um pouco de paz.

  
Maca acordou com a movimentação da cama e o vazio que Zulema havia deixado. Ela não sabia que hora era e nem quanto tempo havia dormido, mas pela janela era possível ver que ainda estava escuro. Escutou o barulho da porta do quarto sendo aberta e se virou para olhar, foi quando viu a outra mulher saindo lentamente. Ela chamou seu nome, perguntando se estava tudo bem, mas não obteve resposta. Chamou mais duas vezes e nada. Sem hesitar, levantou e a seguiu pelo corredor, quando a alcançou, tocou em seu ombro fazendo com que ela se virasse e a olhasse, parecia confusa e perdida como se estivesse hipnotizada, como se algo a chamasse. 

  
Zulema se virou novamente e descia as escadas indo em direção à porta da sala. Os olhos estavam fixos em uma imagem que só existia em sua cabeça, mas naquele momento ela não percebeu que se tratava de uma simples alucinação, um sonho. Ela estava em um estado de alienação total que não lhe permitia distinguir entre o mundo real e as alucinações que seu cérebro doente manifestava. A imagem de sua filha estendeu os braços e a chamou, implorando que a acompanhasse. Zulema queria continuar avançando em sua direção, ela deu alguns passos tentando se aproximar, mas os braços da loira a envolveram com força, impedindo-a de se mover.

"Vamos para a cama, Zulema, por favor." Macarena implorou, segurando-a para evitar que ela saísse. Era de madrugada, fazia frio e quase não havia iluminação do lado de fora, e apenas se podia ouvir o barulho das ondas. 

"Não posso, preciso ir com ela." Soluçou, puxando com força os braços da outra mulher para deixá-la ir.

"Não!" Maca a puxou, praticamente forçando-a a dar um passo para trás. "Por favor, Zulema."

"Quem diabos é você?" Ela perguntou e a loira sentiu o coração apertar. "Eu não te conheço, me deixa ir."

Maca lutou com ela, mas não conseguiu evitar a morena abrisse a porta e saísse pela escuridão, agora em um ritmo mais rápido, o que fez com que Macarena quase tivesse que correr para alcançá-la. 

  
"Claro que me conhece." Ela segurou o rosto da mulher com firmeza. "Olhe para mim, sou Maca, sua loira."

"Eu não me importo com quem você é, eu só quero ir com minha filha." Ela caiu de joelhos na areia, Macarena fez o mesmo na sua frente e a abraçou, embora a mulher mais velha tentasse se afastar.

"Não vou deixar você ir."

"Por favor..." Ela implorou com lágrimas nos olhos, sua cabeça girando em uma espiral sem saber exatamente onde estava ou quem era a loira na sua frente.

"Zule, eu sei que você não entende agora, que você está atordoada, mas você vai melhorar."

"Eu quero ir com ela." Estendeu a mão na direção da imagem de Fátima que ainda a chamava para a água. "Eu sinto falta dela... Eu preciso dela." Sua voz falhou, sua alma doeu, nada fazia sentido, uma parte de seu cérebro lhe dizia que a imagem da jovem com lindos olhos e cabelos negros não poderia ser real, pois seu coração sabia que sua filha estava morta, mas ao mesmo tempo ela queria se apegar ao que seus olhos viam, era a única maneira de ter sua menina por perto.

"Eu sei Zulema." Ela a tomou nos braços. "E você não sabe o quanto eu gostaria de poder te ajudar a superar essa dor que existe em seu coração."

"Ela está indo sem mim." Observou que Fátima se virava e se sumia cada vez mais nas ondas. "Me deixe ir atrás dela."

"Eu não posso fazer isso, me perdoe." Maca acariciou os cabelos dela ao sentir que ela se partia ainda mais em seus braços.

"Se foi." Sussurrou depois de alguns minutos, quando seus olhos não puderam mais ver a imagem de sua filha.

"Mas eu estou aqui, e vou ficar aqui o tempo que precisar, até você se sentir melhor." A deixou chorar um pouco e sentou-se ao lado dela segurando suas mãos para transmitir um pouco de paz a ela, após alguns minutos Zulema olhou em seus olhos e Maca percebeu que havia confusão neles.

  
"Você realmente não lembra quem eu sou?"

  
Zulema levou a mão ao rosto de Macarena e acariciou sua bochecha com os dedos, estudando suas feições e tentando clarear sua mente.

"Não tenho certeza, me sinto muito confusa." Ela estava um pouco agitada, sua respiração estava rápida e seu corpo tremia porque o ar frio da madrugada começou a atingir a pele que estava exposta.

  
"Tranquíla." Maca também tremia, por isso a abraçou para que os seus corpos encontrassem um pouco de calor juntos. "Isso vai passar, não se preocupe. Por que você saiu de casa?"

"Eu acordei e a vi, 'mamãe' ela chamou, e disse que queria que eu fosse com ela. Eu a segui até aqui, mas não consegui alcançá-la."

Maca não disse nada, sentiu que naquele momento Zulema não precisava mais do que apoio e um par de orelhas para a ouvir. Ela a segurou contra seu corpo, deixando sua cabeça repousar em seu ombro, e ouviu por um longo tempo falar sobre sua filha. Como ela sofreu quando a perdeu quando foi arrancada de seus braços e como a machucou não ter tido a oportunidade de criá-la. Ela divagava muito enquanto falava, sinal de que suas memórias não estavam totalmente claras, mas Macarena não ligava para isso, contentava-se em vê-la um pouco mais tranquila. Ela quase morreu de medo ao acordar e não encontrar a morena ao seu lado, e pior ainda quando viu saindo para entrar no mar sozinha. Só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ela não aparecesse a tempo de impedí-la de fazer algo maluco, sem nem mesmo estar ciente de suas ações, causou-lhe uma dor terrível. A simples ideia de que algo aconteceria com Zulema a apavorava, ela não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem ela.

  
***************

  
O tempo passou sem que nenhuma delas percebesse e, quando menos esperavam, o sol começou a aparecer no horizonte. As roupas já estavam secas e as duas se deitaram na areia para olhar o céu que logo passou de cheio de estrelas para ser pintado com as cores da manhã.

  
"Que horas são?" Perguntou Zulema, deixando escapar um bocejo, já estavam há algum tempo em silêncio.

"Não sei, imagino que pouco mais de seis."

"Oh..." Ela se sentou e observou o sol nascendo no horizonte. "Minha cabeça dói."

"Devemos entrar em casa e tomar banho, tirar o sal e toda essa areia." Macarena também se levantou ao lado dela.

"Não, eu quero ficar mais um pouco, gosto do nascer do sol."

"Ok, podemos ficar mais um pouco." A loira olhou para ela, tentando descobrir se ainda estava atordoada, e se perguntou se já se lembrava dela.

"Não... não me lembro do seu nome." A voz dela estava um pouco quebrada. "Eu sei, eu sei, mas está um caos do caralho dentro da minha cabeça e não consigo conectar nada." Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos desesperadamente, a frustração pairando sobre ela.

"É normal que você não lembre, é por causa do tumor, é um dos sintomas." Engoliu em seco fazendo um esforço enorme para não chorar, doía-lhe não só ver Zulema tão mal, mas saber que não conseguia se lembrar dela partia seu coração, não suportava a ideia dela esquecê-la. "Às vezes você esquece outras coisas também, mas depois de um tempo elas voltam à sua cabeça e você se lembra delas de novo, isso é temporário."

"Você acha?"

"Sim." Macarena não tinha certeza de nada, mas não ia dizer o contrário, porque se o fizesse não só lhe causaria mais angústia, como também se machucaria aceitando que talvez aquilo pudesse durar mais do que já estava durando. "Você sabe seu nome?"

"Zuleima, lembro que é assim que alguém me chamava, acho que era minha mãe."

"Tecnicamente sim, é assim que se pronuncia o seu nome em árabe, mas para mim você sempre será Zulema."

"Me sinto perdida." Murmurou pesarosamente. "Como se algo não estivesse certo dentro de mim.

  
"É por isso que você vai fazer um tratamento, para consertar o que não está indo bem na sua cabeça. E você verá que em breve tudo isso não passará de uma lembrança ruim, você ficará bem, e nós duas vamos aproveitar a vida juntas, você e eu... e o bebê."

"Você tem um bebê?" Ela franziu a testa e a loira suspirou tentando manter a calma.

"Ainda não nasceu, está aqui." Ela pegou a mão da morena e fez com que ela colocasse em sua barriga.

"Teu filho." Ela sorriu acariciando a barriga, que até então, não tinha percebido.

"Nossa filha."

A morena acenou com a cabeça e voltou a fixar o olhar na linha onde o mar e o céu se uniam. Ela ainda estava bastante desorientada, não se lembrava de algumas coisas, mas a loira sentada ao lado dela deu-lhe paz e fez com que ela se sentisse em casa. Zulema confiava nela apesar de não ser capaz de se lembrar exatamente o que as unia.

  
"Acha que minha filha veio me procurar porque vou morrer?"

“O quê? Não, não diga isso Zulema, você não vai morrer, vai ficar tudo bem."

"E se não for assim? E se algo der errado e um dia eu não acordar mais?"

"Eu não quero que você pense assim, não fale isso de novo." Ela arrumou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Eu morreria se algo acontecesse com você."

"Você me ama muito?" Os olhos delas se encontraram.

"Sim... Zulema, eu te amo mais do que posso colocar em palavras." Ela acariciou sua bochecha ternamente.

"E eu amo você?"

"Sim, você me ama muito também." Ela não hesitou em responder porque sabia perfeitamente que a morena sentia o mesmo que ela.

"Me perdoe por não ter lembrado de você, estou tentando, juro, mas... me desculpe." Uma nova lágrima caiu pelo rosto dela, logo acima da tatuagem.

"Sou Macarena, mas você quase nunca me chama assim, na verdade quando você faz isso é porque está com raiva ou quando acontece alguma coisa séria, para você eu sempre fui Maca ou loira."

"Você pode me levar para dentro?" Ela apontou para trás delas. "Talvez em casa minha mente clareie um pouco. Além disso, a areia está começando a me incomodar, eu gostaria de tirar essa roupa e tomar um banho, depois dormir um pouco, eu preciso."

"É claro." Se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. "Vamos, vamos tomar um banho e depois dormiremos um pouco, e quando acordarmos comeremos alguma coisa."

  
Elas caminharam juntas até a casa, Macarena guiou Zulema até o quarto que havia se tornado seu lugar. A morena ficou quieta olhando em volta tentando processar o ambiente e se sentir familiarizada. Era uma sensação muito estranha, porque embora tudo parecesse familiar e a fizesse sentir que esta era a sua casa, por outro lado não parecia estar no tempo e espaço, e se sentia muito atordoada. Ela se perguntou quando esse episódio acabaria, não era possível que sua mente permanecesse submersa por mais tempo. Queria voltar à realidade, queria que tudo isso acabasse e não viver mais assim, sentindo-se às vezes perdida, desligada da própria vida como se não pertencesse a ela.

  
"Já deixei tudo pronto no banheiro, se precisar de alguma coisa me chama." Maca disse com um pequeno sorriso, Zulema estava sentada na beira da cama com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

"Você pode vir comigo?" A morena perguntou parando na frente da porta do banheiro. "Por favor."

"Você quer que tomemos banho juntas?"

"Sim, se não te incomodar."

  
Macarena assentiu com a cabeça e a olhou com amor, entrou no banheiro junto com ela, se despiram e entraram embaixo do chuveiro, se ensaboaram suavemente e com muito carinho. 

  
Quando saíram do banho decidiram que queriam descansar um pouco, ainda era cedo, tinha sido uma noite muito longa e elas mal dormiram. Ambas precisavam de algumas horas de sono para recarregar as energias. Deitaram na cama juntas, Maca circulando o corpo da mulher mais velha por trás, segurando-a em um abraço apertado. Zulema agradeceu o contato e logo conseguiu adormecer, a loira logo a imitou e em pouco tempo as duas caíram em um sono profundo.

  
***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei como prometido 🙃  
> Como já dizia Zulema, uma promessa é uma promessa 😏  
> Esse capítulo mexeu muito comigo, muito triste imaginar nossa Zuzu doente 🤧 apesar disso, espero que tenham gostado. Bjs e até a próxima atualização 😘😘😘


	16. Capítulo 16

A primeira a acordar algumas horas depois foi Macarena, ela viu que Zulema ainda estava imersa em seu descanso e preferiu não acordá-la, ela poderia dormir o quanto quisesse. Ultimamente a via muito cansada, e descansar um pouco mais lhe faria bem. Ela se levantou sem fazer barulho e depois de dar um beijo suave na cabeça dela, saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha preparar algo para comer quando a morena acordasse. Uma vez sozinha, Maca se permitiu desabar por um momento, com tanta coisa que tinha acontecido, ela não teve tempo de chorar e desabafar por um momento sozinha.

Sua missão era permanecer forte por Zulema, ela tentou enquanto estava com ela, mas agora que ela tinha um segundo para si mesma, não pôde deixar de chorar. Doeu muito ver uma mulher como a morena, que sempre foi tão forte e com uma capacidade mental impressionante, que se transformou em alguém que mal lembrava o próprio nome com dificuldade. Sem mencionar que ela não se lembrava dela ou do bebê que elas estavam fazendo planos no dia anterior.

Com Zulema ela tentou fingir que era positiva, repetia que ia dar tudo certo, mas a verdade é que ela também estava morrendo de medo, a ideia de que ele poderia perdê-la lhe causava uma dor inexplicável, apenas imaginar sua vida sem ela parecia que lhe faltava o ar e que a vida a estava deixando. Não suportaria uma perda dessas, sem Zulema nada faria sentido.

Depois de um tempo, já mais calma, Maca preparava comida para ela e Zulema, estava distraída cortando alguns ingredientes para colocá-los na panela, e não sentiu alguém entrar na cozinha até que braços a envolveram e a abraçaram por trás.

"Loira..." A voz de Zulema fez Macarena se assustar um pouco.

"Você acordou." Ela se virou para olhá-la e sorriu, pois não só a tinha chamado de loira no mesmo tom de sempre, mas nos olhos dela percebeu que já estava melhor, o que significava que provavelmente já se lembrava dela. "Como se sente?"

"Estou bem, precisava dormir."

"Você se lembra do que aconteceu?"

"Mais ou menos, eu sei que fui à praia de madrugada... Eu vi minha filha." Ela disse melancolicamente.

"Sim, você estava muito mal, eu te encontrei tentando entrar no mar sozinha, você não imagina o quão assustada eu fiquei."

"Me desculpe por te preocupar."

"Nada aconteceu, fico feliz que você esteja melhor agora." Elas se olharam em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Sabe quem eu sou?" Maca hesitou um pouco.

"Macarena..." Respondeu com um sorriso. "A loira..." Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo solta atrás da orelha, a outra mulher respirou aliviada por já se lembrar dela. "Eu esqueci por muito tempo?"

"Sim."

"Sinto muito." A morena soltou um suspiro. "Não entendo como pude te esquecer, agora isso me parece impossível." Ela colocou a mão na cabeça. "Porra, eu esqueci do bebê também." A voz quebrou um pouco. "Desculpa loira, eu não pude lutar contra essa merda de tumor." Frustrada, ela bateu na cabeça com uma das mãos.

"Zulema, acalme-se, não é sua culpa."

"Mas não quero te esquecer, que é a única pessoa que tenho e a mais importante."

"Eu sabia que seria temporário, você estava muito abalada, tantos pensamentos sobre sua filha, com certeza isso desencadeou esse episódio."

"Quero acabar com essa porra de tumor agora, não quero continuar tendo todos esses sintomas que fazem me sentir como uma louca."

"Você vai fazer o tratamento e logo isso ficará para trás." A loira acariciou os dois braços suavemente. "Amanhã você tem a consulta para levar os exames e falar com o médico."

"Você vai comigo?"

"Claro, eu já te disse." Ela beijou sua bochecha. "Vamos juntas, não vou te deixar sozinha."

"Obrigada Maca." Ela cedeu ao desejo de tomar seus lábios entre os dela para iniciar um beijo cheio de amor e doçura.

"Não queremos que queime a comida." Ela disse depois de alguns segundos se separando com pesar de sua boca, se fosse por ela, teria continuado a beijá-la por toda a vida.  
"Além do mais, o que estou fazendo está cheirando muito bem, sou a 'chefe' Maca".

"Que só tem dois pratos em seu cardápio." Zulema zombou.

"Tudo bem, divirta-se, mas lembro que você também não é a cozinheira do ano."

"Não, a verdade é que sou melhor na degustação." Ela a olhou de cima a baixo. Pratos, um bom vinho, mulheres loiras..."

"Mulheres?" Macarena fez uma careta com os lábios. "Hmm, tem mais de uma?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Sim." A árabe assentiu com um sorriso estampado no rosto. "Esta manhã tinha uma na praia, eu não sabia o nome dela, mas foi bom, ela tinha os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi, e não só isso, ela ficou horas comigo cuidando de mim e vendo se eu estava bem." Suspirou ficando séria novamente e passou os braços em volta da cintura dela para puxá-la para perto de seu corpo e abraçá-la. "Eu gosto muito daquela loira." Sussurrou em seu ouvido e então olhou nos olhos dela, as duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Obrigada por estar aqui loirinha, você não sabe o quanto sou grata por você estar comigo apesar de tudo."

"Você pode ter certeza que continuarei ao seu lado. Sabe por quê?” Ela perguntou, falando em seu ouvido.

"Por que?"

"Porque eu também gosto de uma morena com quem vi o nascer do sol esta manhã."

Zulema sorriu e pressionou os lábios nos dela, sentia-se como se flutuasse numa nuvem, porque apesar de todas as coisas ruins, tinha Macarena ao seu lado, que naquele momento era o motor que a mantinha a lutar contra tudo. E sabia que com ela ao seu lado, poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa que viesse, não importa o quão difícil parecesse. A loira era seu refúgio de paz, o refúgio perfeito para se esconder quando parecia que o mundo estava caindo ao seu redor.

***************

  
Elas estavam nuas na cama, tinham acabado de transar e ainda estavam tentando se recuperar de seus orgasmos recentes. Aquela noite foi especial, houve mais intimidade, menos sexo selvagem e mais coração. O momento acabou se tornando mais do que uma foda, elas fizeram amor.

"Não... fique assim." Zulema pediu quando Maca tentou sair de cima de seu corpo para se deitar ao lado dela, a loira estava totalmente encostada na morena e com a cabeça apoiada entre os seios. "Quero te abraçar." Ela sussurou enquanto acariciava suas costas e sua mente estava perdida na consulta que teria no dia seguinte.

"E eu a você." A loira se acomodou melhor em seu peito e segurou-a com força enquanto sentia a mulher mais velha envolvê-la nos braços e começar a acariciar suas costas, fazendo pequenos círculos em sua pele com a ponta dos dedos.

"Estou com medo." A voz de Zulema falhou e Maca ergueu um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la, quando o fez, viu que a morena tentava suprimir algumas lágrimas que descansaram nos cantos de seus olhos.

"Também estou com medo Zulema." Ela estendeu a mão e enxugou uma gota traiçoeira que não podia mais ficar em seu olho. "Mas estou confiante de que tudo ficará bem."

"Loira, se algo der errado..."

"Não." Maca a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse continuar. "Não diga isso."

"Por favor me escute, eu tenho que te dizer como me sinto."

"Zulema." Suas mãos agarraram-se ao corpo da outra mulher como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Quero te dizer uma coisa, caso um dia eu apenas não acorde e não tenha a chance de falar mais, não posso guardar isso dentro de mim."

"Te escuto." Ela limpou a garganta e colocou a cabeça para trás entre os dois seios, o olhar fixo de Zulema no teto disse a ela que a morena preferia falar sem olhar em seus olhos, ela sabia que às vezes ainda dava um pouco de trabalho para se abrir completamente e soltar seus sentimentos.

"Eu nunca tive uma casa." Começou, e sua voz logo se tornou um sussurro que Maca mal conseguia ouvir, mas era alto o suficiente para ela entender suas palavras.

"Quero dizer, eu nunca tive um lar, um lugar onde pudesse sentir que era meu lugar, com gente me esperando no final do dia e sempre cuidando de mim. Minha família era uma merda, minha mãe não me amava, todos ao meu redor estavam mais preocupados em encontrar um marido para mim aos treze anos do que se preocupar com meu verdadeiro bem estar. Por isso fugi para longe e fiz a minha vida praticamente sozinha, e por muito tempo acreditei que não precisava de ninguém, que não precisava de uma família ou de um lar. Eu vivi uma vida tenebrosa, cheia de crimes, inimigos e tanta merda que não iria acabar se eu começasse a listá-los. Achei que não esperava mais nada de bom depois de tudo que fiz... especialmente depois de todos os danos que fiz a você. Mas quando começamos a morar juntas no trailer, logo descobri que, sem saber, ansiava por um lar, uma família, alguém com quem dividir a vida. E aos poucos fui me deixando levar por  
um sentimento que cresceu em mim sem poder evitá-lo."

Ela fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego e processar tantas emoções que estava sentindo. Em seu corpo, a loira permaneceu em silêncio enquanto a ouvia e se agarrava a ela como se quisesse se tornar parte de seu ser.

"Não sei como nem quando, mas me apaixonei por você Maca, e você acabou sendo minha casa. E o tempo que passamos juntas no trailer, e agora aqui, foi a coisa mais próxima de ter uma lar. Agora você e sua filha se tornaram minha família, e tudo que eu quero é poder sair bem disso tudo e passar o resto da minha vida com você." Lágrimas correram incontrolavelmente pelo rosto e entre os braços ela podia sentir Macarena soluçando ruidosamente.

"Eu te amo, loira. E prometo que, se sobreviver à isso, direi todos os dias o que sinto por você. Não quero mais reprimir nem continuar fingindo que essa é uma relação sem compromisso ou baseada apenas em sexo. Preciso que você saiba que quero tudo com você, que você é muito importante para mim e que a carrego ancorada em minha alma. E também quero agradecer porque, sem saber, você me fez muito feliz nestes últimos dois anos, nunca me senti tão tranquila até começarmos a viver juntas. Você, depois da minha filha e minha cigana, é a coisa mais linda que me aconteceu em toda a minha vida. E o mais incrível é que você chegou sem que eu tivesse que levantar um dedo para te encontrar. Você preencheu minha vida, você me mudou por dentro, e por isso serei eternamente grata. Aconteça o que acontecer, quero que você lembre sempre que graças a você fui feliz quando acreditei que todas as coisas boas que me esperavam na vida já haviam acontecido."

“Porra!” A loira tentou controlar o choro, mas as palavras de Zulema penetraram em seu coração, inundando-a com um amor e uma emoção que ela achava que não era possível sentir. Também te amo, Zulema, e para mim o tempo que passamos juntos foi o mais especial da minha vida. Eu cresci com uma família, sempre tive pessoas ao meu redor, mas no fundo sentia um vazio, tanto que acabei cometendo muitos erros em nome de um suposto amor que pensei sentir pelo meu chefe e por isso eu acabei na prisão. Por querer preencher esse vazio e me sentir amada, abri mão até da minha dignidade, mas foi tudo uma ilusão, ele nunca me preencheu." Ela ergueu a cabeça e a observou, a morena baixou o olhar e o fixou nos olhos, os dois pares se entreolharam com intensidade, gritando coisas que nem mesmo palavras conseguiam expressar.

"Sempre foi você Zulema. Antes perdemos muito tempo nos machucando e nunca nos demos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor. Mas quando você saiu da prisão eu procurei por você porque tinha uma curiosidade infinita de saber o que havia sob aquele uniforme amarelo. Queria ver a mulher, não a reclusa que tantas vezes tornou minha vida impossível e a quem também magoei. Eu precisava de mais, porque desde então estava muito claro que sem a sua presença eu nunca viveria bem. E pode parecer estranho ou ilógico, mas sempre pensei em você quando ainda estava presa, via você em sonhos, você era como uma obsessão inatingível. É por isso que quando você propôs se juntar a mim, eu não tive que pensar muito sobre isso, era o que eu precisava para finalmente ter a vida que eu queria. Mas não estou falando de roubo nem de dinheiro, o que eu queria era estar perto de você para ter um motivo que me ajudasse a levantar de manhã. O que nunca imaginei é que você se tornaria o amor que tanto procurei para preencher o vazio do meu coração."

Macarena endireitou-se um pouco e levou os lábios à boca de Zulema para beijá-la com todo o amor que tinha ancorado no peito e que nunca mais sairia dali. O beijo tinha um gosto salgado pelas lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto. A morena levou as mãos aos lados da cabeça da loira e segurou-a enquanto ela abria a boca para juntar a língua à dela para que pudesse desfrutar ainda mais do contato.

"Prometa que se eu morrer, você não vai se esquecer de mim." A árabe afastou os lábios dos da loira por um momento e olhou nos olhos dela.

"Não fale de morte, não suportaria te perder."

"Maca, você tem que me prometer que continuará com sua vida se algo acontecer comigo. Você não pode morrer, agora você tem mais um motivo para viver e se levantar de manhã. Você não está sozinha, sua filha está com você."

"Ela é nossa filha e você não vai morrer, você vai sair dessa e juntas vamos criá-la." Ela falou desesperadamente enquanto agarrava o corpo da mulher mais velha e se permitia se equilibrar por alguns segundos, ela tinha sido muito forte nos últimos dias, mas sentia que não aguentava mais. "Eu não quero uma vida sem você, não aguentarei a dor de não poder estar ao seu lado."

"Preciso que você me prometa que não vai se deixar cair, não importa o que aconteça, você tem que continuar lutando. Se não for por você, faça isso pelo bebê." Ela a pegou pelo queixo forçando-a a olhar para ela. "Olhe para mim Macarena, esta casa é sua, está paga, na conta bancária está minha parte do dinheiro dos diamantes e de tudo o que a gente tinha acumulado antes, você tem dinheiro para viver bem por muito tempo."

"Eu não quero que você morra, Zulema." Livrou-se do aperto nos braços, a morena apertou com tanta força que a jovem acreditou que a quebraria, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca se sentiu mais segura e completa.

"Eu também não." Ela agarrou seu rosto, forçando-a a encontrar seus olhos. "Eu não quero te deixar loira."

"Então prometa que vai lutar para progredir com o tratamento e se necessário com uma cirurgia. Você tem que ser forte, não pode se permitir ser derrotada. Se você morrer, eu não vou te perdoar, sua filha da puta." Ela falou muito rápido, sua respiração estava um caos.

"Vou tentar, mas por favor, acalme-se, não consigo ver você assim, dói."

"Me prometa que vai viver."

"Loira..."

"Me promete!"

"Te prometo." Zulema a beijou novamente, mas desta vez foi um beijo terno, delicado, amoroso, onde expressaram tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro sem a necessidade de repetir mais uma palavra. Às vezes bastava um olhar, um beijo, uma carícia ou simplesmente sentir o batimento cardíaco daquela pessoa com quem você deseja passar o resto de sua vida.

***************

  
A madrugada as abraçou e finalmente conseguiram adormecer depois de passar algumas horas conversando entre lágrimas, amando-se e decidindo que deixariam tudo nas mãos do destino. Mas, ao fechar os olhos, cada uma implorou ao universo pela oportunidade de continuar juntas, de começar do zero, de não perder o amor que haviam encontrado sem buscá-lo.

Zulema acordou pouco antes de soar o despertador indicando que deveriam se levantar e se preparar para ir à clínica. A morena tinha que chegar as nove da manhã, ela não se sentia bem, fisicamente ou emocionalmente, por mais que tentasse se preparar para o que estava por vir, o medo continuava a consumi-la. A ansiedade que tinha começava a desencadear uma crise, tinha aprendido a identificar o momento em que um sintoma ou alucinação estava para aparecer.

Como se estivesse pressentindo, Macarena começou a abrir os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade, mas ainda assim, conseguia ver Zulema sentada na beira da cama, de costas para ela e totalmente imóvel. Ela se arrastou até a mulher e se ajoelhou atrás dela, a envolvendo em um abraço caloroso e aconchegante, o que fez a árabe suspirar profundamente e relaxar um pouco, enquanto a loira cheirava seus cabelos e beijava seu pescoço.

"Bom dia!" Saiu dos lábios rosados entre um beijo e outro, causando um arrepio na pele de Zulema.

"Bom dia rubia..." Se virou e selou os lábios com um beijo suave e demorado. Ao abrir os olhos que havia fechado por um momento durante o beijo, viu que a alucinação já não estava mais ali. "Chegou o grande dia, hoje eu recebo minha sentença."

"Não fale assim, pense que as notícias serão boas."

"Adoro seu otimismo. Uma de nós tem que ter." Se afastou, soltando-se do abraço e levantou indo em direção ao banheiro.

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso, não pense que vai se livrar de mim tão cedo!" Alcançou a arábe antes que ela pudesse entrar no banheiro e pousou seus braços sobre os ombros dela, puxando-a para mais um beijo, sem segundas intenções, apenas um gesto para acalmar os nervos da outra mulher e dela mesmo.

"Bom, então vamos logo acabar com isso!" A morena disse confiante.

***************

  
As duas estavam sentadas mais uma vez na recepção esperando o médico atender Zulema. Estavam em silêncio, cada uma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, embora não parassem de se olhar de vez em quando.

"Como o médico está demorando." A morena bufou, recostando-se na cadeira desesperadamente.

"Estamos aqui há dez minutos, seja paciente."

"Odeio atrasos, me parece uma total falta de respeito."

"Não se desespere Zulema, você não vai morrer por esperar alguns minutos." Ela a viu encolher os ombros e permanecer em silêncio.

Não passou nem um minuto quando o som do painel chamou atenção para o número da senha no visor. As duas levantaram juntas e automaticamente Macarena segurou a mão da morena para mostrar seu apoio e passar segurança, ainda que nesse momento vinha à sua mente a imagem do médico prepotente tocando a cintura da morena e beijando o rosto dela, e ela quisesse mostrar que Zulema era dela, o gesto de segurar a mão dela não era nessa intenção. Mas esperava que o homem tenha entendido isso depois da última vez que se viram.

"Que prazer em recebê-las! Podem se sentar." Era possível notar o sarcasmo na voz do médico, que já esperava ver a loira acompanhando a mulher que lhe interessava. Ele era tão arrogante que nem se preocupou em disfarçar que preferia ter recebido apenas a árabe.

"Não podemos dizer o mesmo!" A loira não hesitou em demonstrar que também não a agradava vê-lo novamente e menos ainda que ele estivesse tão perto da morena. Mas sabia que teria que o suportar até que Zulema estivesse curada, pois ele é o melhor especialista para o caso.

"Ângela!" A morena repreendeu a atitude de Macarena. Tudo o que ela não queria naquele momento era uma cena dos dois.

"Ok! Parei."

"Não precisa ficar brava Ângela! Eu apenas não sabia... bom... deixa pra lá, desculpe a confusão."

"Sem problemas." Maca respondeu apreciando a cara que o homem havia ficado. "Você é solteiro, doutor?"

"Sim, infelizmente até agora estou. Eu não encontrei a mulher perfeita." Seus olhos desviaram-se sutilmente para Zulema.

Macarena percebeu e já ia pular na jugular do sujeito, mas Zulema percebeu o leve puxão que ela deu na mão e apertou os dedos para evitar que ela fizesse algo bobo. A loira respirou fundo para aguentar a vontade de matar aquele idiota, e se perguntou como não enforcá-lo com seu próprio estetoscópio agora que sabia que ele era um sem vergonha completo. Zulema se perguntou a mesma coisa, porque ela sabia o que a loira devia estar pensando naquele momento, ela a conhecia muito bem para saber que com certeza ela já tinha pensado em mil maneiras diferentes de acabar com ele.

"Vamos acabar de uma vez com isso..." Suspirou profundamente, "aqui estão os exames que me pediu." A morena colocou os envelopes sobre a mesa.

Koracick abriu primeiro o envelope menor, que continha os exames de sangue, ele olhava atentamente cada página. Zulema olhava em seus olhos buscando algum indício positivo, mas a feição do homem era indecifrável. Após terminar de analisar todas as páginas, ele as guardou novamente no envelope e pegou o próximo, a tomografia. Novamente olhava atentamente cada imagem das inúmeras que haviam, em algumas ele circulava com um marcador uma pequena área, mas não dizia nada, nem esboçava qualquer reação.

"Tenho boas notícias!" Se reclinou em sua cadeira, "você não tem câncer..." foi interrompido quando Zulema arregalou os olhos surpresa e questionou como aquilo era possível. Ela revezava o olhar entre Koracick e Macarena, que aliás, já estava com os olhos marejados.

"Nos seus exames de sangue não existe a presença de nenhum marcador tumoral e analisando as imagens e o laudo da sua tomografia, notei que o que você tem é um aneurisma gigante, que muito me surpreende ainda não ter se rompido e que claramente foi mal interpretado pelo médico anterior, talvez devido ao tamanho incomum, falta de experiência ou apenas incompetência mesmo."

"Mas isso também é uma bomba relógio!" A morena exclamou.

"Sim, porém é operável e não é necessário nenhum tratamento pós cirúrgico, exceto medicamentos anti-hipertensivos e anticoagulantes."

"Ainda assim existe a chance de eu morrer na cirurgia, não?"

"Todas as cirurgias oferecem riscos, mas nunca perdi nenhum paciente nesse tipo de cirurgia."

"E eu posso ficar com sequelas? Tipo virar um vegetal."

"Como eu disse, sempre existem riscos, mas não tive nenhum caso em todos os meus anos de carreira."

Zulema olhou para Macarena como se esperasse que ela dissesse o que fazer, mas a loira apenas a olhou de volta, não foi preciso dizer nenhuma palavra, o olhar dela disse tudo, era um pedido silencioso para que ela lutasse, seria sua única chance. Sem a cirurgia ela poderia morrer a qualquer momento, sem aviso nenhum. A morena percebeu a súplica por trás do olhar de Maca e entendeu que de uma forma ou de outra ela poderia morrer, então se encheu de coragem e optou por fazer a operação.

"Tudo bem... quando você vai abrir meu crânio?"

"O quanto antes..." olhou a agenda e avisou, "você se interna amanhã às seis da manhã, fazemos os exames pré operatórios e se tudo estiver certo, às nove da manhã fazemos a cirurgia."

Zulema apenas assentiu e buscou os olhos verdes de Maca, que tanto lhe dava paz e segurança. A loira apertou a mão dela e depois sorriu. A morena retribuiu o sorriso, mas ainda assim dava para ver o quanto ela estava temerosa. Macarena não se importou com a presença do médico e se aproximou da sua morena, dando um abraço demorado. Ela também pareceu não se importar com o homem à sua frente e se deixou envolver pelos braços da mais jovem. Ela sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus amores, tudo bem?  
> Voltei com mais um capítulo, finalmente agora sabemos algo concreto sobre a situação da nossa escorpião. Eu mudei o diagnóstico porque não queria ter que escrever sobre um assunto tão delicado. O tratamento contra o câncer é muito sofrido, tanto para o paciente como para a família. Eu não quis fazer nossas meninas passarem por todo esse processo, por isso pensei em algo menos pior e que pudesse justificar os sintomas da Zulema. Que fique claro que não entendo sobre o assunto, foi apenas algo que pensei como justificativa. Agora vamos esperar para ver o que vai dar. Sabemos que o Tom é um safado, mas é excelente no que faz.  
> Espero que tenham gostado, bjs e até o próximo capítulo 😘 ❤


End file.
